


To Bend Phrase and Time

by Cinnas_muse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Singer/songwriter!Clint, Violinist!Pietro, musician au, musician!AU, potential further minor relationships and characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnas_muse/pseuds/Cinnas_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Pietro ever wanted was to follow in his father's footsteps and preform with a major symphony. For years he has practiced so hard until his fingers have bled, and in two months he finally has the chance of a lifetime. An Audition with the Chicago Symphony Orchestra. </p><p>Clint has everything he ever wanted. Wait, scratch that, more than he ever wanted. He's tired of never being home and constantly doing press and concerts. But that is the life of a top selling singer/songwriter, I guess.</p><p>When the two meet, how will they balance falling in love with their busy lives and dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding a Way to Be Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Title is from a song called Take Me Dancing by the Maine

Chapter 1

Pietro had always found solace in the feeling of his bow pulling across the string; a feeling of being alone yet never lonely. For so long after his parents died all he had was Wanda, and his father’s old violin. He hadn’t been able to practice for a year after his parents died, he tried, he just couldn’t make himself. Now he never missed a day. This is something to remember him, remember the long hours he would spend showing Pietro how to place his slender fingers around the neck, adjusting his posture and the path of his bow. 

He pulled his mind back to the sheet of music sitting atop his stand, Dvorak’s 8th symphony. He had let himself get distracted which wasn’t an option right now. Wanda kept telling him to relax, his audition for the Chicago Symphony wasn’t for another 2 months, but he needed it to be perfect. He stopped abruptly and swore when he messed up a run he had missed for the 12th time in a row.

“Language, Brother.” Pietro sighed and turned to look at the smirk on his sister’s face. She had her cello in one hand, a thick leather folder under her arm. 

“I just can’t seem to get these runs.” Pietro whined as he turned back toward his music, glaring at it like it was it’s fault he kept messing up. He heard Wanda set her cello down and walk up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

“You are being too hard on yourself.” Wanda’s gentle hands worked the tension out of his overworked muscles. “Your audition isn’t for quite awhile, and you’ll get it. Plus, Vis says that so far you are everyone’s favorite to fill the position when Karen leaves.” Pietro sighs leaning back in his chair. Wanda was already a cellist in the CSO, had been for about a year now, the timing just happened to work. Where Pietro had been waiting that whole time for a Violinist opening. 

“That doesn’t really make me feel better Wanda. Your boyfriend isn’t the only one in charge of picking orchestra members.” He rolled his eyes.

“Well, no matter.” Wanda said standing up straight. “You need a break. Vis wants us to meet him and some friends tonight, we’re going.” She said with a matter-of-fact tone turning to place her cello back into it’s case carefully. 

“And where does Mr.Perfect Boyfriend want us to meet him?” Pietro said turning in his chair and raising an eyebrow at his sister. “Please tell me we aren’t going bar hopping with him again, because there are certain memories that I will never be able to get to leave my brain.”

“No, we aren’t going bar hopping.” Wanda said her back to Pietro. “One of his friends is a pretty well known singer, and he’s giving a small show at this little club on Clark.” 

Pietro deliberated a moment averting his gaze to examine his A-string, which seemed needing replacing, before looking back to his sister who was now facing him. “Fine, I know you’ll make me go anyways, so I might as well not go kicking and screaming.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint wasn’t sure how his life had gotten so complicated. He had just wanted to write his music and live his life, but Bucky and Nat we’re great at what they did and now he had way more to do than he wanted. He had to do guest appearances, and special concerts, and CD signings, and huge world tours, and so many things that his head was spinning most of the time. If it weren’t for Nat he was sure that he would’ve died from stress alone about 2 years ago. 

Clint leaned back into the comfy seat in the back of the town car as Nat tapped away at her phone in the seat next to him. Compared to him who looked as exhausted as he felt, Nat looked perfect, not a single hair out of place, not a single chipped nail. He commended her for her formidable powers. Clint was just starting to drift off into a light nap when Nat spoke.

“You know, James is going to kill you for what you said back there.” 

“What?” Clint said back very coherently as he looked at Natasha’s perfectly arched brow “Yeah Buck’s gonna be pissed.” He conceded as he looked at her.

“What exactly possessed you to come out on national television?” Natasha said facing the front of the car again.

“I don’t know I was just really tired…” Clint ran his hand over his face. “And she was asking a lot of pointed questions, and I know you and Bucky said it would be better to not do this right now, but I just couldn’t handle it anymore, and I was just done.” Just as he finished his rant he heard his phone ringing, He didn’t even need to look at the contact to know who it was.

“Hi Buck.”

“Clint What the Fuck?” Was all Bucky responded with as Clint sighed into the phone, bracing himself the yelling.

“I don’t know man, I’m tired.”

“Yeah, no, it’s fine.” Clint blinked a moment, pretty sure that he must be on some sort of drug, or in a dream.

“Can you run that by me again? Because I think you just said it was fine.”

“Well, I mean I probably could’ve picked a better way for you to come out, but the timing isn’t exactly terrible. You have that small concert tonight for our friends, and a few interviews this week, but you’re just starting your next album so there is time for this to settle before we need to sell records and tickets and all that.” Clint nodded as he listened to Bucky’s smooth voice, nodding along even though he couldn’t exactly see him. 

“Alright…” Clint said slowly turning wide eyed to Natasha.

“You are cool though right? It’s not everyday you come out at Bisexual to the entire world.Now, you two better catch your flight from New York to Chicago because everyone said they are coming tonight. Bye! Give Nat my Love.” 

“Bye Asshole.” Was all Clint said, hanging up before Bucky could respond.

“Buck says it’s fine. Also sends his love.”

“I would’ve told you that if you hadn’t have gone on a whole rant.” Nat said not looking up from her phone. 

“Ugh, how much time do we have before the show tonight?” Clint said leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

“Only about 2 hours, so if you want a nap, I’d take it on the plane ride.”

“Ugh I hate sleeping on planes, you’d think I’d have gotten used to it by now.” Clint whined

“Stop whining you big baby, we have a plane to catch.” Nat said as the car pulled to a stop, opening her door and getting out under the cloudy New York sky. 

“Chicago here we come.” Clint said as he lowered his sunglasses, opening the door.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro pulled at the edge of his coat as he walked down the street with Wanda. It wasn’t particularly cold yet, only the end of September. He smiled softly as the walked along the rows of bars and music clubs along Clark, avoiding people on the sidewalk. Pietro still wasn’t sure who they were going to see (Wanda probably mentioned his name but he couldn’t remember), but he was apparently a pretty important musician, because Wanda was freaking out, rambling about it as they walked. Pietro almost ran into Wanda as they stopped outside the Underground Wonder Bar, it was a small bar/music venue, usually filled with unknown bands trying to make a few extra dollars. After showing their ID’s and getting checked off the guest list by an attractive dark haired guy wearing a well-tailored suit, they walked in. Wanda immediately found Vision sitting near the stage at a table and ran ahead of Pietro. 

“Hey Guys, glad you could make it. Clint is a great friend, I’m sure he will appreciate a friendly audience.” Vision said as he gave Wanda a quick kiss on the cheek and shook hands with Pietro. Pietro moved his gaze to the others at the table and noticed that he recognized Sam and Thor, two of the other three at the table.

“Hey Sam, Thor. How’s it going?” Pietro said waving slightly as he sat down.

“Great Man.” Sam said at the same time Thor said “Great!” The third was a small blond man who raised his hand after setting his drink down. “Hi, I’m Steve, guess we haven’t met yet.”

“Pietro,” Pietro said with a small smile “Yeah, I only know these two from hanging around CSO practices, guessing you don’t make a habit of that.” Pietro noticed the paint speckled across Steve’s knuckles and forearms

“Nah, I’m an artist. We’re all friends with Clint, my Boyfriend Bucky is actually his publicist, checked you in at the door probably.” Steve nodded at the brunet at the door.

“Yeah, so, Clint, that’s who we are watching?” Pietro asked, sitting back when everyone turned to him with a slightly shocked expression. 

“Yeah...Clint Barton” Steve laughed as a look of realization dawned on Pietro.

“Am I supposed to know who that is?” Pietro said in a confused, taking the beer that Wanda handed him. 

“He’s only the best selling singer/songwriter of our generation man.” Sam said laughing slightly. 

“I apologize for my brother,” Wanda said joining the laughter of the group. “He doesn’t really listen to popular music, doesn’t really listen to anything except the sound of his own playing.” That got all of them laughing and Pietro gave Wanda an affronted look as they guided the subject to something else.

The bar around them had filled in with the invited patrons and he could hear the roadies testing out the sound equipment, and tapping a few keys on the piano. He was just listening to Sam tell him a story of what happened in rehearsal the other day when they heard tapping on the microphone. Pietro turned his head and looked up to see what happend to be the most gorgeous man he had ever seen sitting at the piano bench. He had short sandy hair, a strong jawline, and ,oh god, those forearms. Pietro couldn’t take his eyes off him as he started to play on the keys.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey everyone, thanks for coming tonight.” Clint said as he turned and looked at the audience after his first song. He paused for a moment as a few cheers were yelled out, the loudest from the table near the front where he could hear Sam yelling “That’s my Boy! That’s my fucking boy!” 

“Now, this next one is one I wrote for two of my great friends, who are perhaps, my very definition of couple goals.” Clint let his eyes trail to the table looking for Steve and Bucky but his eye caught on the guy sitting on Sam’s right. He had curly platinum hair, stubble across his cheeks, and he had to be the prettiest guy Clint had ever seen. Realizing he had paused for an uncomfortable amount of time he cleared his throat. “Right, Steve and Bucky this one’s for you.” He said as he turned back toward the keys, feeling the beautiful man’s eyes on him as he sang. 

When Clint finished his set he walked off the edge to talk to Natasha, mouthing to Sam that he would be over there in a minute. 

“Hey Nat, Who’s that guy sitting next to Sam?” Clint said as he took a huge gulp of water from the bottle she offered him. She looked over his shoulder.

“Steve?” Natasha gave him a worried glance. “You sang a song for him, I hope you would know who he is.”

“No, not Steve. Do I look stupid to you?” Clint gave her a ‘what the fuck’ expression “No the really attractive guy on the other side of Sam.”

“Best guess? Vision was bringing his Girl and her Brother, so I’d say he is the brother.” Clint turned toward the table and looked at the guy’s features as he laughed. Brother he could work with.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro laughed as Sam told another joke, poking fun at Bucky who had moved to sit between Steve and Thor sometime during the show. He kept stealing glances over toward where Clint was talking with a gorgeous redhead on the other side of the stage. He however missed Clint moving over to the table and pulling up a chair.

“Hey Guys! Thanks for coming!” Clint said reaching to give Sam, Thor, Steve, and Vision quick hugs. 

“Wouldn’t miss it man.” Sam said as he smiled at Clint.

“Yeah, I mean it’s my job to be here, but why would I miss you dedicating a song to me, Clinty.” Bucky said winking at Clint and laughing as Clint punched him in the arm. Clint then turned his gaze to Pietro, and boy was that intense.

“I don’t believe we have met, I’m Clint.” Clint held out a hand and Pietro had just enough sense to remember to place his out as well.

“Pietro.” They locked eyes and probably held their hands for a bit longer than was normal before Wanda interrupted their moment.

“Since my brother is being rude, I’m Wanda.” She also held out her hand and Clint shook it nodding at her slightly. From there the conversation drifted to Clint’s set, high school memories, and some interview Clint had had today. Clint kept stealing glances at Pietro, causing him to blush scarlet. Pietro just hopped no one else noticed, but judging by Wanda’s knowing look, she noticed. 

Pietro stood to go get another drink from the bar, leaning against the smooth wood as the bartender mixed it. He felt the warmth of another person sliding next to him and he looked over to see the smiling face of Clint.

“So, Pietro. What do you do?” Clint asked gesturing to his beer to tell the bartender to get him another.

“I’m a violinist.” Pietro said “Hoping to get into the CSO in a few months.” 

“Well, I’ll have to hear you play sometime I’m sure you are amazing. Not that I really know much about Classical music” Clint said leaning a bit closer to Pietro running his hand over his arm. 

“Well thanks I guess.” Pietro said slowly. He heard Clint take a deep breath as he turned his whole body toward Pietro.

“I’m going to be really honest with you. I’ve had a really rough day, I’m really tired. But, you are the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. Let me buy you your drink, and maybe take you home?” Clint looked up at Pietro’s startled expression and started back tracking. “Unless I totally read this whole situation wrong, then just forget I said anything.”

Pietro rushed to quickly place his hand on Clint’s arm. “No, you read this right. I just...no one has ever come on that strong to me before.” 

“Really?” Clint said looking him up and down. “Suprising.”

“Yeah, well I don’t get out much.” Pietro said downing his drink and turning to Clint. “Now, just let me go get my jacket and tell my sister and then we can go, before I talk myself out of this.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Where was I Before Today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title and song in the chapter are from The Luckiest by Ben Folds. <3

Clint held Pietro’s hand as they walked down the stairs to the L, The only disadvantage of living in Uptown meant that he had to take the train to get home, but the view was great. They untangled their fingers momentarily to step through the turnstiles and then made their way down to the platform for the red line. As they waited for the next train Clint turned to Pietro running his thumb over the back of his hand.

“So, how long have you lived in Chicago? By your accent I would assume you didn’t grow up here?” Clint felt his heart skip a bit at the small smile that graced Pietro’s features.

“Well No, We grew up in Europe mostly. Basically wherever my Dad was employed by an Orchestra we would go. I’ve lived in London and Berlin and too many cities to really count. But, my parents they, well, they died when I was about 15. Wanda and I decided to come to Juilliard for school and we moved here when Wanda got her audition with CSO.” Pietro explained mostly looking toward the tracks below them. 

“Makes sense, I guess. Wanda is your younger sister right?” Clint asked resisting the urge he had to brush the strand of hair that hand fallen in Pietro’s face behind his ear. 

“Twin actually.” Pietro’s smile grew. “Technically younger by 12 minutes.”

“Ah, Well I’ve lived here my whole life.” Clint said looking at Pietro while he talked. “Went to school with most of the guys. My mom and Dad still live in the burbs.” 

“Mmmm any siblings?” Pietro picked up his head to look at Clint.

“Brother...well I had a brother.” Clint said gently. “He got involved with some bad people and didn’t really make the best decisions.” Clint was relieved when the train arrived then, drowning out any pitiful apology Pietro was giving him. Due to the hour they found a few seats near the door and sat down, listening to the perfect fourth of the door signal and the automated voice saying “doors closing” in silence. 

Clint was comfortable in the silence for awhile, just feeling the warmth of Pietro’s hand in his. He hadn’t really had much time to just be with another person for awhile and it was nice. He closed his eyes momentarily and reveled in the familiar rocking of the L. 

“So, where exactly are we going?” Pietro disrupted the silence to whisper into his ear. 

“We get off at Sheridan.” Clint said smiling “my apartment is between Uptown proper and Wrigleyville.”

“Ok cool.” Pietro moved their clasped hands into his lap. “So, how is life as a touring musician?”

“If I’m being totally honest? Exhausting.” Clint said sighing slightly “I mean the fans are amazing, and I love all the support they give. But, I just really wanted to write my music.” 

“Yeah I can guess that it would be a lot.” Pietro said moving his hand to run his fingers over Clint’s palm. “Isn’t it great getting to see all the cool places around the world? And working with so many important people in the business?”

“Well it’s fun, sometimes. But I’m not actually sure I can remember the last time I went somewhere just because I wanted to go on a vacation and not just because I had a show there, or some other press thing there.”

“Well that sucks.” Pietro laughed slightly “You would think you’d get some time to yourself.”

“Yeah, if only.” Clint said sighing, noticing they had just left the Addison stop, which meant theirs was next. “We’re the next stop.” Clint said before moving to stand up from his seat, feeling Pietro wrap their fingers together again. Clint pulled on one of the handles above him when the train slid to a stop to keep himself upright before leading Pietro onto the platform and down the steps. As they left the stop they turned to the left and walked a few blocks before crossing the street and walking a few blocks. They stopped outside a tall concrete and glass apartment building. Clint opened the door for Pietro and walked in after him. Clint walked up to the concierge at the front, smiling at the familiar guard.

“Hey Kev! Any packages for me that came while I was gone?”

“There were a few but I had Darcy put them in your apartment, Mr. Barton.” Kevin barely looked up from his computer. “Hope you had a nice trip, welcome home.” He looked up to smile at Clint as they headed to the elevators.

“Thanks!” Clint threw over his shoulder as he pressed the up button on the elevator, willing one of them to come quickly. When the door dinged and slowly slid open Clint pulled Pietro in quickly and punched the button for his floor, taking a deep breath. He watched as the doors slid closed and waited until the car was moving before he crowded Pietro against the wall.

“Now, you still sure about this?” Clint asked moving his hand to cup Pietro’s cheek, only now realizing that he was a an inch or two taller than himself. Pietro’s icy blue eyes met Clint’s and then his gaze drifted to his lips and back again. 

“I’m sure.” Pietro said quietly 

“Ok, can I kiss you?” Clint asked as he moved his hand to catch some of Pietro’s hair and brush it back. He only moved his head up when Pietro gave a small nod. 

As far as first kisses go, this one wasn’t perfect. Just a tad too gentle and shy. But then Pietro leaned forward a bit and let his hand rest on Clint’s waist and then it was perfect. It was sweet and smooth, and everything Clint hoped. It was also too short in his opinion. The two breaking apart when the elevator doors slid open. 

Clint slowly moved away pulling Pietro out of the elevator with his hand and down the hall to his door. He pulled his keys from his pocket with his free hand and quickly slid them into the lock. When he opened the door and walked into his apartment for the first time in weeks he didn’t focus on the blinking light on his answering machine, or the stack of boxes and letters on his kitchen island. No, he just told Pietro he would give him the grand tour later and pulled him down the hall to his room.

Clint was suddenly glad that he had let Bucky and Steve help him decorate the place. His tastes were usually a tad too ‘Frat Boy’, as Steve liked to say. No, instead he got to pull Pietro into his immaculate bedroom. Not a thing was out of place from where he had left it. Clint took a deep breath and turned back to Pietro, who was waiting patiently just inside the door of his room. 

“Still sure?” Clint said as he walked up to him, placing his hand on Pietro’s surprisingly built chest. 

“100 Percent” Pietro said before he leaned down and captured Clint’s lips with his own. 

This kiss wasn’t anything like their first. It was insistent, and passionate, and pushy. Clint felt Pietro’s hands wrap around Clint’s waist, pushing them closer together. Clint wrapped one arm around Pietro’s shoulders and the other around the small of his back, loving how the heat of Pietro’s body felt against his own. He barely registered them moving until he felt the plush of his bed against his legs. Clint let himself get pushed against the bed and he laid back, feeling Pietro straddle his hips with his knees. Pietro pulled back slightly, breathe ragged.

“I want to ride you.” He whispered, against Clint’s lips. Clint could only moan at his words and point towards the top drawer of his nightstand as Pietro kissed the spot behind his ear, moving forward until he caught Clint’s lips again. 

Pietro’s hands worked under the hem of Clint’s t-shirt and started pushing it up, pulling back to help him get it off his head. Clint returned the favor for Pietro, pushing his jacket down his arms and pulling his shirt off over his head. Clint could feel the heat of Pietro’s erection pressing against his thigh as Pietro began kissing down Clint’s body. He left a small trail of kisses and love marks in his wake as he moved further down. Clint ran a hand through Pietro’s hair, murmuring encouragements. Pietro reached the waistband of Clint’s jeans and he ran his finger along the edge, catching on the button a bit. He slowly slid down the zipper, leaning up to give Clint a kiss as he slid his boxers and jeans down together. Pietro moved his hand down looking at Clint for permission before wrapping his hand around Clint’s cock. 

Clint moaned against Pietro’s mouth as his deft, long fingers moved over the head, slicking his precome down his length. Clint moved his hand to rub at the front of Pietro’s jeans and he quickly made work of the zipper sliding them down enough to reach in and pull Pietro out. The moan Pietro let out was perhaps the greatest thing Clint had ever heard so he continued moving his hand over his length, only stopping when Pietro said “One Sec” and slipped off the bed to pull his jeans off and grab a condom and lube. Pietro climbed back on top of Clint and set the condom down next to them, holding the lube in his hand.

“Would you like to prep me? Or should I?” Pietro said holding the lube out toward Clint, who took it and uncapped it, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. With his free hand he pulled Pietro’s mouth back against his as he reached his hand around Pietro, finding his entrance. He gently massaged his hole with a finger easing Pietro into it before sliding one inside, hearing and feeling Pietro moan above him. He let Pietro adjust before moving his finger gently, massaging and stretching Pietro’s entrance. 

Pietro moaned “another.” against Clint’s lips so he slipped a second finger inside, scissoring them after letting Pietro get used to the addition. He searched until he found that special spot, and heard Pietro let out a rough moan against his mouth. He carefully slipped a third finger in, stretching and moving gently, loving the sound of Pietro’s wrecked moans in his ear. 

“I’m good. I need you inside me.” Pietro moaned into Clint’s ear sucking gently on his earlobe. Clint pulled his fingers from Pietro’s entrance and watched Pietro sit back. Pietro carefully slid the condom on before reaching back and sliding onto Clint, very slowly. Clint resisted the urge to snap his hips up into Pietro’s tight heat, letting a low moan fall from his lips as he watched Pietro’s mouth fall open. He felt himself bottom out and waited for a minute, letting Pietro get used to the intrusion. Clint reached up and pulled Pietro back into a kiss as he started moving his hips, slowly moving in and out. His moans mixed with Pietro’s in their open mouthed kisses. Clint moaning at the amazing feeling of Pietro tight around him. 

Clint adjusted the angle slightly and heard Pietro moan louder, so he moved his hips faster, hitting that point harder for the next few thrusts. He knew that he wasn’t going to last too long, it had been too long since he had been with someone like this, so he reached down and started pumping Pietro’s cock where it lay, dribbling precome against Pietro’s stomach. 

“I’m close” He murmured against Pietro’s lips between moans, his hips losing some of their rhythm. 

“Me too.” Pietro moaned back, his voiced wrecked. 

Clint used his last strength to move his hips faster, hitting Pietro’s favorite spot over and over. He heard Pietro let out a loud moan before he clenched around Clint, spraying come across Clint’s stomach and pecs. Clint followed right after, thrusting once more before emptying into the condom. 

Clint felt the warmth of Pietro across his body as he came back into his mind, their breathing evening out. He reached to pull Pietro up into a loving kiss. He pushed him down onto the bed before sliding off the bed and walking to the bathroom. Clint returned with a wet towel and wiped himself and Pietro down before moving the covers over Pietro and sliding in behind him. He gave him a final kiss as he wrapped his arm around Pietro’s waist, pressing his body against Pietro’s under the covers. 

Clint let his eyes slip closed and his mind wander. He tightened his arm around Pietro’s waist and placed a kiss at the base of his neck before falling off into sleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro woke up slowly, extremely warm, extremely comfortable, and with a dull throbbing ache between his legs. The memories from last night slowly came back to him and he smiled, his eyes still closed. He felt Clint’s body still wrapped around him, and felt Clint’s fingers running gently over his side. 

“You know, it’s creepy to watch people while they sleep.” Pietro said with his eyes still closed. 

“Mmm but you’re too pretty for normal rules.” Clint said, his voice rough and deep. Pietro gently rolled over in Clint’s embrace feeling his arms tighten behind Pietro’s back. Pietro slowly opened his eyes to see what had to be his new favorite look on Clint. His hair was stuck up and an odd angle, his eyes still slightly sleepy looking, his lips turned in a fond smile. “There are those beautiful eyes.” Clint said as he moved one of his hands to brush some of Pietro’s hair behind his ear. Pietro had usually hated when boyfriends did that, but when Clint did it he found it pleasurable. 

Pietro leaned in and placed a loving kiss on Clint’s lips, pulling back slightly before Clint pulled his mouth back against his. Pietro groaned internally at the taste of their morning breath but just enjoyed the feeling of Clint’s mouth against his. He could feel Clint’s stubble brushing against his, their noses bumping every now and then. Clint pulled back for air after a few minutes and looked at Pietro with a loving expression. 

“So, breakfast?” Clint asked moving his thumb across Pietro’s pronounced cheekbone.

“I could eat.” Pietro smiled at Clint letting his fingers run over Clint’s arm. 

“Alright, I’ll go get it started. I think there is an extra toothbrush in the cabinet in the bathroom. Feel free to take any of my clothes that you want to wear.” Clint said as he gave Pietro one last kiss before sliding out of bed. He walked momentarily into his closet before coming out in a pair of sweatpants. Clint winked at Pietro before he walked out toward the kitchen. 

Pietro let himself lay back against the comfy pillows in Clint’s bed for a few seconds longer, smiling broadly, before he slid out of bed. He groaned slightly at the pain in his backside as he walked toward Clint’s closet. He found a pair of black sweatpants and slid them up over his hips, tightening the drawstring a little so they stay up. He also found a soft t-shirt and slid it over his head, breathing in the scent of Clint for a moment. Earthy and faintly smelling like coffee, Pietro decided he liked it. 

He had to search a bit to find the extra toothbrush but cheered to himself when he did. With clean teeth and clothes on he followed the smell of breakfast out toward the kitchen. He looked out the windows and noticed the spectacular view of the city that Clint had before looking where Clint was standing at the stove. Clint had turned music on and was swaying his hips a bit with the music. The muscles in his back moving as he cooked eggs and bacon. Pietro came up behind him and placed a kiss on his shoulder before moving to lean against the counter next to him stealing a piece of bacon off the plate Clint had next to the stove. 

“Mmm I like you in my clothes.” Clint said turning his attention to Pietro for a moment before he slid the last of the food onto the plates. He grabbed them and placed them on the island behind him before walking to the other side of Pietro and pulling out two mugs.

“Coffee?” Clint said holding one out to Pietro, who nodded wildly. Clint laughed slightly as he poured his own cup. He followed Pietro back around the counter, sitting on the stool next to him to eat their food. He was startled slightly when Pietro let out a moan after his first bite.

“These are the best eggs I’ve ever had.” Pietro said swallowing and taking a sip of his coffee. 

They finished their meal in mostly silence sharing small glances every once and awhile. When they finished Clint grabbed the plates and moved back around the counter.

“You can explore a bit if you want. I have my music room and an extra bed and bath that way, Balcony through that door. Take a look around while I clean up.” 

Pietro nodded and moved quietly toward one of the other doors. He found a small bedroom, clearly meant for guests, and full bath that wasn’t quite as nice as the master, but still nicer than any bathroom Pietro had ever had. And lastly he opened the door to what must be Clint’s music room. There was a baby grand in one corner, shimmering and black, guitars along the wall, sheet music scattered across the couch, and a small desk with a laptop set atop it. Pietro moved across the room, he slid open the top of the piano and smoothed his fingers over the keys, jumping slightly when he felt Clint move up behind him. 

“Do you play?” Clint asked moving to sit them both on the bench. 

“No,” Pietro said looking over at Clint. “My mother played, I think she always wished one of us would’ve wanted to follow in her footsteps but, I always wanted to be like my father, and Wanda, she just wanted to play the cello.”

“Mmm” Clint said to show he was listening, reaching for Pietro’s hands and placing them on the keys gently. “Here.” He helped Pietro play a nice little tune, pausing to help him move his fingers onto the right keys. After a while Pietro nudged Clint and pulled his hands back.

“Play something for me.” Pietro said leaning to give Clint a gentle kiss.

“Ok.” Clint moved his hands over the keys, making beautiful music pour out from the piano. Then he began singing and Pietro watched in amazement, silent. 

“ _I don't get many things right the first time.  
In fact, I am told that a lot.   
Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls,   
brought me here._” Pietro couldn’t keep his eyes off Clint as he sang, his fingers moving over the keys.

“ _And where was I before the day  
That I first saw your lovely face?  
Now I see it everyday  
And I know_

_That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest_” Clint turned to look at Pietro as he sang, locking eyes with him.

“ _What if I'd been born fifty years before you_  
In a house on a street where you lived?  
Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike  
Would I know?

_And in a white sea of eyes_  
I see one pair that I recognize  
And I know 

_That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest_” Clint turned back to the keys moving his hands with a bit more pressure.

“ _I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you_

_Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties_  
And one day passed away in his sleep  
And his wife; she stayed for a couple of days  
And passed away 

_I'm sorry, I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong  
That I know_

_That I am_  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest ” Clint turned to Pietro as he finished singing and playing, waiting for Pietro’s reaction. 

Pietro smiled broadly and leaned forward and kissed Clint soundly on the mouth, putting a bit more passion into it than their other kisses this morning. 

“Mmm was that one of yours?” Pietro asked when they had pulled back.

“Nah.” Clint shook his head. “I wish, no that is a Ben Folds song. Only one I could think of off the top of my head there.” 

“It’s beautiful.” Pietro said leaning his head against Clint’s shoulder. “Not sure I told you last night but, you have an amazing voice Clint.”

“Thank you Pietro.” Clint said placing a kiss on top of his head. “Can I hear you play?”

“I don’t exactly have my violin here.” Pietro said with a small smile.

“Guess not.” Clint chuckled, wrapping his fingers around Pietro’s.

“There might be a video Wanda posted somewhere though.” Pietro offered.

“No, I want to really hear you the first time I hear you play.” Clint smiled against Pietro’s hair.

“So there will be a next time then?” Pietro asked pulling back to look Clint in the eye.

“I know I want there to be a next time.” Clint said carefully, running a hand over Pietro’s cheek to rest on his neck. 

“Me too.” Pietro said leaning into Clint’s touch.

“Good.” Clint leaned in a let his lips run over Pietro’s again. There was none of the urgency of last night, but it was comfortable, and loving, and just perfect. Pietro smiled against Clint’s lips and just lived in the moment.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. When You Fell, You Fell Towards Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Please Don't Go by Barcelona

*Cheep, Cheep*

Pietro groaned and rolled over, smiling at Clint’s attempt to keep him in place, and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. Before checking the message from Wanda he turned and looked at Clint’s peaceful face, tempted to run a hand over his cheek, but resisting the urge. Pietro unlocked his phone and tapped the message from Wanda.

_Wanda: Mmm Brother, are you ever planning on coming home? Haven’t you and Clint had quite enough for one weekend? ;) ___

__Pietro: Shut up._ _

__He figured that was the only thing he really needed to say. She probably had actually been worried. He hadn’t exactly sent her a text since Friday when they went to the bar, and it was now Sunday. Pietro set his phone back on the nightstand and rolled back over in bed. Clint pulled him back over in his sleep and cuddled up to his side._ _

__Yesterday their kissing had turned into round two on the couch in Clint’s music room. Quickly followed by round 3 in the shower. Pietro was sore and tired, but in the best kind of way. They had spent most of yesterday eating junk food and watching movies, cuddled on the couch. Clint had stopped their marathon for awhile in the evening to just sit and ask questions. What was Pietro’s favorite color? (Blue) What was his favorite spot to be in Chicago? (Along the shore near the museums) What was it like growing up all over the place? (Difficult, but wonderful). Pietro found himself being completely open and honest; something that was hard for him most of the time. But being with Clint was just so easy._ _

__Pietro ran his hand through Clint’s hair absentmindedly, letting himself get lost in thought. He stopped when he felt Clint sigh and turn his head up to face him._ _

__“Good morning.” Clint said looking at him through sleepy eyes._ _

__“Morning.” Pietro smiled and leaned his head down to press his lips against Clint’s. Clint hummed contentedly into it before groaning and laying back down on the bed._ _

__“I vote, we don’t get up today.” Clint said said looking over at Pietro._ _

__“Mmm tempting, but I do think I need to go to my own apartment at some point. Show my sister I’m still alive, get my own clothes, all that.” Pietro said placing his head near Clint’s on the pillow._ _

__“Mmm is that an invitation?” Clint said smirking “And I like you in my clothes.” He moved a hand to run along the waistband of the sweatpants that Pietro had on, causing his skin to erupt in goosebumps._ _

__“Maybe next time.” Pietro said smirking back. “I should probably practice too, and let you enjoy your time back home. Plus you don’t want to see my apartment, it’s super shitty compared to yours”_ _

__“Yeah, well you should’ve seen my old apartment.” Clint said leaning in a bit, mirth in his eyes. “Bucky and Nat refused to come over on principle.”_ _

__“Well that just sounds lovely.” Pietro laughed leaning in to kiss Clint softly. He pulled back after a few moments. “Alright, how about this? Let’s make breakfast, lounge on the couch for a bit, then I can go home. We can both think about this a little, and if you want, call me in the morning.”_ _

__“Fine, that is probably the smart thing to do, rather than hole up in here all week.” Clint kissed Pietro softly. before sliding out of bed and heading to the bathroom. “I’ll start the food.”_ _

__Pietro sighed before he also got out of bed, giving Clint a kiss as he passed him to go to the kitchen. Pietro looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, his hair was a complete mess, he had a trail of love bites down his neck and chest, he looked thoroughly fucked. Wanda was going to fall over laughing when she saw him. He decided he wouldn’t be able to improve his appearance much so he just grabbed a t-shirt from Clint’s closet and walked out to the kitchen._ _

__He slid into one of the barstools and watched Clint cook. He had put on some music and he was swaying his hips and mouthing along to the words. Pietro thought that might be the cutest thing he’d ever seen. Clint turned and started mouthing the words at Pietro making him laugh loudly as Clint sang into the spatula. When Clint had finished the pancakes he had been making he slid the plate across and came to sit next to Pietro, where both prepared to dive into the massive pile of pancakes._ _

__Later after a long make out session on the couch, Pietro grabbed his stuff, and was heading out. Clint stopped him in the doorway and kissed him again, nearly knocking him into the door frame. Then Pietro turned and walked down toward the elevator, still clad in Clint’s sweats and shirt. He blew a kiss and shouted “Bye!” To Clint where he stood in his doorway as he stepped into the elevator and headed down.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Clint leaned back against the closed door and took a deep breath. “I’m fucked.” He said aloud to the empty apartment around him. He felt his lips slip into a sappy smile as he thought about the way Pietro laughed. Clint had never really been the one to “hit it and quit it” and here was the reason why. He fell hard, and he fell fast. Growing up he had always rolled his eyes at thoughts of true love and love at first sight. But, each time he found someone he questioned that belief, like he was doing now._ _

__He walked away from the door and, despite the early hour, grabbed a beer from the kitchen. Clint popped the lid off and headed to the couch in the living room, taking a few swigs before setting his beer on the end table. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and thought about calling Nat. But, he was feeling a bit more on the love side of his inner argument so he decided to call Bucky. It was easier to get advice like “Go for it Man!” from a man who already found his soulmate, than from a woman who swore love was for children._ _

__“ _Hello?_ ”_ _

__“Hey Buck.”_ _

__“ _Hey Barton, what’s up?_ ”_ _

__“Do you remember Pietro?”_ _

__“ _Uh, he was Wanda’s brother right?_ ” Clint tugged at a string on his pants as he thought about his response for a second._ _

__“Yeah, I took him home Friday, and he just went home like 10 minutes ago.”_ _

__“ _Wow, 2 days of sex. Didn’t think you had it in you old man!_ ”_ _

__“Shut up you jerk, I’m only 35.”_ _

__“ _So, what exactly is the problem?_ ”_ _

__“I...I’m not actually sure there is one...I just wanted to ask you, what did it feel like when you knew you were gone for Steve?”_ _

__“ _Considering I was 15, i’m not entirely sure I remember it all that well man, but, I will say that Steve has always filled in the gaps for wherever I felt like I had something missing._ ”_ _

__“Alright. On another note, What is my schedule for this week?”_ _

__“ _Ok, you have that radio interview tomorrow morning. The photographer from Rolling Stone is coming to your place on Thursday to shoot a few pictures for the article about your tour. And then you have a concert and a benefit to go to in L.A. this weekend._ ”_ _

__“Gah, I wish I could just sleep for a week instead of that.” Clint ran a hand over his face and took another swig of his beer._ _

__“ _Hey, at least you get a bit of a break, and you have two or three weeks off after that._ ”_ _

__“Ok, well thanks man.”_ _

__“ _Anytime._ ” Clint heard a suspicious moan slip from Bucky’s lips_ _

__“Please tell me that wasn’t what I think it was.”_ _

__“ _Sorry._ ”_ _

__“Fucking hell, I thought we agreed, no having sex with Steve while you are on the phone with me! It’s fucking weird man!”_ _

__“ _Hey! You called me! Oh! Remember we’re going to Nat’s tonight for a team meeting to-_ ” Clint hung before Bucky could finish his sentence. He’d get hell for that later but he didn’t care.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Pietro had a dopey grin the entire ride back to his apartment in Chinatown. As he placed the key into the lock of his apartment he shared with Wanda he took a deep breath. He shut the door with his back and leaned against it his grin not fading. He heard Wanda call out from her room so he moved through the kitchen/living room and down the hall to her open door._ _

__She was still in her pajamas with her hair tied into a bun on top of her head. Her cello was laid down beside her feet and she was sitting in front of her stand._ _

__“Hey.” He said stepping in and pulling off his jacket._ _

__“Long time no see brother.” Wanda said smiling at him. “Mmm and not wearing our own clothes.” She laughed a little “Guess you had a nice time then.”_ _

__Pietro moved and sat on her bed behind her, moving a few of the scattered pillows and sheet music. He waited until she turned around to start talking._ _

__“I really like him Wanda.” He said in a whisper. “It was just so easy. And he understands the whole musician thing, and wow is he good in bed.”_ _

__“Ok, too much information.” Wanda said coming over and sitting beside him on her bed, covering his mouth with her hand. “But, I’m glad you had a nice time, I was a little worried for a minute when you just left on Friday.” Pietro leaned his head on her smaller shoulder_ _

__“ To be completely honest I was a little worried too, but it was amazing. I’m just not really sure what is going to happen now. I told him to call me if he wants to see me again.”_ _

__“Then the ball is in his court, so they say.” Wanda said running a hand over Pietro’s hair. “God your hair's a mess.” she said as her hands snagged on a knot in Pietro’s hair_ _

__“Well I mean I didn’t exactly shower this morning.”_ _

__“Ew!” Wanda said pushing him over, almost causing him to fall off the bed. Pietro pushed Wanda back which started a pushing war that only ended in the two on the floor in a pile of laughter. Wanda gave Pietro a funny look when she moved to get up. “Are those hickies all over your neck?” Pietro moved his hand over his neck._ _

__“Maybe…” Wanda burst out laughing standing up and running toward the other side of the room._ _

__“Oh my God, hold still I need to get a pic for Vis he’s gonna laugh so hard.” She said through laughter of her own, trying to hold Pietro down as he tried to leave the room.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Clint lounged against Natasha’s ultra plush couch as her and Bucky carried over food and Nat’s huge pile of paperwork and other various papers. They placed themselves on either side of Clint and both turned to him at the same time._ _

__“Alright, so We have this weekend in L.A. to look at studios and pick a producer for your next album. As well as you are giving a charity concert on Saturday night and the breakfast benefit that the Grammy foundation is throwing on Sunday morning before your flight back home.” Natasha said quickly but concisely, making sure that Clint was paying attention._ _

__“Alright, and then?” Clint asked looking at the packet of studio options Bucky had handed him._ _

__“Then you have 2 and a half weeks off, sort of, You should be writing music then. We assumed you would want to be home for that time, I will be in Barcelona with Steve for a week of that but you’ll probably be holed up here and won’t make me work on my holiday.” Bucky said a warning tone in his voice._ _

__“And then you will be in L.A. for recording for a month, and a few concerts nearby. Schedule after that is tentative depending on a few concert options and all that.” Natasha finished looking at Clint for confirmation._ _

__“Yeah, that sounds fairly normal. What options do we have for people to produce?” He asked leaning back on the couch, grabbing a plate of Thai off the table to eat, shoving noodles in his mouth._ _

__“That’s where this comes in,” Bucky says pulling open his laptop. “I had Nat send me all the applications we got, and their demos of the track we sent of that song you recorded at home. Let’s get ready to listen to some music!” Bucky grabbed his own food before hitting play and leaning back with Clint._ _

__Hours later they had narrowed down the selections to 5 producers and 4 recording studios. Nat was just heading to the kitchen to get some gelato for dessert when Bucky turned to Clint._ _

__“So, have you thought about this thing with Pietro at all?” Clint ran a hand through his hair_ _

__“I have, a little. I know I want to give it a try. I haven’t really felt this way since I was a teenager.” He turned to Bucky “I mean I deserve to be happy right?”_ _

__“Of course you do.”_ _

__“Alright, well he said I should call him in the morning if I wanted to see him.” Clint said moving the last of his noodles around in his bowl, not eating them, as they had gone cold awhile ago._ _

__“Do you think he would mind if you called him early?”_ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“Well you just seem to have made up your mind already, is all I’m saying.”_ _

__“You know,” Clint said his voice low “If Nat heard you say that she would say you are turning me into a lovesick fool.”_ _

__“Bound to happen eventually.” Bucky laughed poking at Clint’s side with one of his chopsticks._ _

__“Ok, you convinced me, I’m going to call him.” Clint got up for the couch and went out on Natasha’s balcony, leaning against the railing as he dialled and pressed the phone to his ear. It rang twice before he heard the beautiful tone of Pietro’s voice._ _

__“ **Hello?** ”_ _

__“Hey, love, it’s Clint.”_ _

__“ **Oh! Clint! Hi!** ” Clint smiled at the enthusiasm he could hear in Pietro’s voice_ _

__“So, I know I wasn’t supposed to call until tomorrow…” Clint could hear Pietro trying to interrupt him. “But, I just was sitting around thinking about you, and I made up my mind. I want to try this, so, Would you spend tomorrow with me? I have an interview in the morning but could pick you up around 11:30?”_ _

__“ **I would love to spend the day with you.** ” Pietro said in a soft tone. “ **What exactly are our plans so I know how to dress.** ”_ _

__“You can wear whatever you want, but I was thinking we could get lunch and then go on a walk near the lake? By the museums, since it’s your favorite place?”_ _

__“ **I’d love that.** ” _ _

__“Great, I’ll pick you up at 11:30 on my bike.”_ _

__“ **You own a motorcycle?** ”_ _

__“Yeah, had I not mentioned that?”_ _

__“ **No, not yet.** ”_ _

__“Well, is that ok?”_ _

__“ **It’s perfect, see you tomorrow.** ” Pietro paused a moment. “ **Goodnight Clint.** ”_ _

__“Night Pietro.” Clint pressed the end button and leaned back against the rail a dumb smile across his face. He tried to suppress it as he went back in, purely to avoid getting teases mercilessly.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda have this headcanon that someone owning a motorcycle is a huge turn on for Pietro. Guess it's his gotta go fast nature.


	4. Show Me What It Means To Try This Thing Called 'Love'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Every Little Thing by Louisa Wendorff

Clint woke up the next morning missing the warmth of another body next to his. His alarm was blaring on the table next to him and he groaned, rolling over until he caught his phone to turn it off. He had plans to meet Bucky and Nat for breakfast before his radio interview this morning so he figured he should get up now, rather than setting the snooze and showing up looking like he had just gotten out of bed. Nat would probably actually kill him if he did that. 

He was downstairs at exactly 8:00, clean, dressed, and presentable. When he stepped into the black town car that was waiting outside, Natasha’s perfectly manicured hand held out a large coffee, which he grabbed gratefully. He was always more well behaved in interviews if he was given coffee before hand. Clint leaned back against the comfy seat turning to look at Natasha.

“Where’s Bucky?” He asked around a mouthful of coffee.

“Running Late.” Nat said typing away on her phone. “He’s going to meet us at the cafe next to the station.” 

“Let me guess, he either didn’t meet your approval on his outfit, which actually hasn’t happened in years. Or, more likely, he was a little tied up with Steve.” Clint said giving his best friend a smirk.

“The second one.” Nat said letting a grin slip onto her lips. “Steve was far more apologetic than Bucky about it.”

“Of course he was.” Clint said downing more of his coffee, dark and black, perfect. “How long is this interview?”

“Only a half hour. They’ll ask some questions about your music, you’ll play your newest single, they’ll ask some personal stuff and then you’ll leave. Easy.” Nat said giving his leg a reassuring squeeze.

“Alright, that I can handle.” Clint said playing with the collar of his shirt. 

The car pulled up to the cafe and Nat stepped out into the rising sun shine before Clint. Thankfully there weren’t any paparazzi waiting to catch any photos, one of the perks of being in Chicago, and they easily made it inside to their table where Bucky waited with fresh coffee and fruit. 

“Hey, sorry about not being there to pick you up. I had some things I needed to handle.” Bucky said winking at Clint as they all sat down. 

“Yeah I’m really torn up about it.” Clint snarked back at Bucky. “I was crying the whole way over here about how you didn’t love me anymore.”

“Well you should learn to have lower expectations.”

“I was pretty sure they were already at rock bottom.”

“Alright calm down, we have 30 minutes until we need to walk over, you need to eat.” Nat said shushing them like children and shoving some toast and a plate of fruit in front of Clint.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We’re here with the one and only Clint Barton, Clint how are you doing today?” Scott Lang the morning DJ at 103.8 turned to Clint in the giant booth.

“Hey Scott, I’m doing well, a bit early for my tastes but I’ve drank a gallon of coffee so I should be fine.” Clint’s face fell into his carefully crafted mask he wore during interviews, even though no one could really see him. 

“Same Man, I pretty much just ask for it in an IV these days.” Scott said an amused tone to his voice.

“That’s a great idea, I should get Nat on that one.” Clint laughed openly.

“Natasha Romanoff, your manager?”

“The one and only.” 

“So Clint, we hear rumors that you are heading to the studio to record your next album in a few weeks.”

“Those rumors would be correct Scott, I’ll be in L.A. for a month to record it all in a couple of weeks.”

“That’s great man. Whiskey Daydreams was really a great album, one of your best I think.”

“Well thanks Scott, I was pretty proud of that one.”

“Now you have a track from that Album here to play correct?”

“Yep, this is called Without You, it’s a song I wrote and performed originally with Bobbi Morse from the Mockingbirds. It’s kind of about that feeling at the end of a relationship when you just want to hold on tight even though you might be hurting, and not wanting to live without that person in your life.” This was one of his songs he was actually pretty proud of so he was glad he got to promote it like this.

“Sounds great man, let’s take a listen.” While the track was playing Bucky came in and handed him a bottle of water, telling him he was doing great. When the track was near the end Scott motioned to Clint and he settled back in front of his respective microphone. 

“And we’re back with Clint Barton, who just played us his newest single Without You. I really enjoy the emotion you put into the lyrics of that one Clint, quite moving.” Scott said nodding his head a bit. 

“Thanks man, that was really a very fun one to write and a great one to perform.”

“So, speaking of Bobbi Morse, there were some rumors circling that you two might be involved?”

“Nah, we are just good friends, she is someone who really understands the way I write and loves to write in a very similar environment, it’s just all very organic when the two of us write together.” Clint said glad to put that one to rest at last.

“Ah, makes sense. You recently came out as Bisexual, any special person in your life?” 

“Nothing serious at the moment. Something of potential but I’m just seeing where it goes.” Clint said, feeling himself say a bit more than Bucky probably would want him to give away. 

“Well you heard it folks, Clint Barton is possibly off the market.” Scott said making Clint huff a laugh into the microphone. “Alright well, this is Scott Lang, and this is the end of our interview with Clint Barton, thanks for coming on the show man.”

“Thanks for having me.”

“Alright, up next we have Hozier, and then it will be time for the 9:45 question of the day, be back in a few everybody.” Scott pressed a button and Hozier filled the speakers. Clint got up and gave Scott a quick handshake before going back into the booth to find Bucky and Nat. 

“Something of promise eh?” Nat said with a raised brow. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with that call you made last night would it?” 

“Nope, nothing at all.” Clint said dodging her to walk back toward the front entrance and out. “We done? Can I go home?”

“Wait, you mean for once you talked to me and not Natasha about something?” Bucky said keeping pace slightly behind Nat. “Score!” 

“That just means whomever he is hiding, he thinks it could be serious. He knows you’ll give him lovey dovey advice to ‘Go For it!’ and ‘Just take a chance!’ where I would tell him it was stupid.” Nat said turning to Bucky and Clint when they stopped out front to wait for their car.

“She’s right.” Clint said quietly. Natasha turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “What? I wasn’t planning on lying to you forever! And I wasn’t even really lying, I just didn’t tell you all the details!” Clint said as their car pulled up. The three of them piled in and sat in silence for a moment before Natasha turned to him with an ‘aha!’

“It’s the Maximoff boy isn’t it?” Nat asked looking pointedly at Clint.

“...Yes.” Clint said slowly. “His name is Pietro, and wait how do you know his last name?” 

“I looked him up when you took him home on Friday, just in case we needed to worry about anything.”

“I’m really tired of you doing that.”

“Yes I know, but I have saved you so much trouble by doing that every time you decide to be reckless.” Natasha said turning back to her phone as if to say that the subject was dropped.

They dropped Clint back at his apartment and he quickly rushed to the elevator, ready to change and head out to pick up Pietro. He grabbed an apple off his counter as he passed, walking straight into his closet to pick out clothes. He grabbed his leather jacket for necessity and because it just looked good on him. In the end he settled on a worn pair of jeans with a dark blue t-shirt and his jacket. Clint glanced at the clock beside his bed as he was tying the laces on his boots, 11:02, he was probably going to be late. 

Clint locked his door and headed down to the garage rather than the lobby. Shooting off a quick text to Pietro before the doors slid back open. He walked through the dim light of the garage and found his bike right where he had left it. His bike was sporty, and had custom dark purple panels. It had been his first purchase when he got his first paycheck from his first album. Clint took his helmet out from his lockbox in the front of his parking space and grabbed his second helmet. He slid his over his head, securing the other on the back before he got on and slid in the key. He revved the engine and felt instant relaxation spread over him at the familiar noise. He hit the button to open the door and sped out onto the road, heading down toward the city.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro woke up with his face pressed against the sheet music that layed on his bed. He groaned as he rolled over and checked the clock, 10:30, alright, he had an hour. He rolled out of bed and immediately walked over to the bathroom he shared with his sister, deciding a shower was probably the best first plan. 

Clean and with fresh clothes on he made his way to the kitchen. He found Wanda sitting at the counter with a cup of tea, reading a book with worn pages. He kissed her head as he passed moving to get a cup of coffee started in the coffee maker. He was just deciding if he had enough time to make himself an omelet when his phone beeped on the counter. He unlocked the screen and read the message that Clint had sent him.

_Clint: On my way, got back a bit later from my interview than I thought I would. I should be there by 11:35-11:40. Looking forward to seeing you :)._

Pietro: Perfect, don’t rush, be safe. I’ll see you then. :) Text me when you get here and I’ll come down.

Pietro started to pull out the eggs before he remembered that Clint wanted to take him to lunch. Eh, coffee will be fine then. He went around and sat down next to his sister with his steaming cup, pouring a ton of sugar into it and stirring it with a spoon. 

“Eventually you are going to die from how much sugar you eat brother.” Wanda said flipping a page on her book before taking a sip from her tea cup. Pietro never understood how she could drink the stuff, it tasted like gross leaf water in his opinion. But Wanda always said his coffee tasted like sugary dirt so, guess they just had different tastes. 

Pietro scrolled through his phone while he waited, drinking his coffee slowly to keep from burning his lip. After his 5th round of crossy road, his phone beeped a text from Clint sliding down in a notification. After sending a quick be down in a second message he pulled on his sneakers and his jacket. 

“See you later Wanda!” He yelled over his shoulder as he opened and closed the door, heading down the hall to the old elevator. It took it’s sweet time getting there and he bounced from one leg to the other to kepe his patience. When at last the doors opened he stepped in and pressed ground, feeling relief swell over him. As he was walking out the door he was half expecting Clint to just not be there at all, to be some sort of myth he concocted in a dream. But there he was, leaning against a sleek looking black and purple motorcycle, a leather jacket on, sunglasses on, with a helmet in his hands. 

Pietro walked slowly over, noticing how Clint’s eyes followed him through his glasses. Clint handed him the helmet that had been on the seat and leaned in for a quick kiss, just a quick brush of lips. 

“Hey babe, you look good.” Clint said when he pulled back “ Put that on, I know it will make your hair look crazy but I will have safety on my bike here.” 

“Aye aye, captain.” Pietro said laughing as he pulled the white helmet over his head. He probably looked silly, but eh, safety first. “How do I look?” He said turning to Clint who had put his own Black helmet on over his head, sliding his sunglasses into the front pocket of his jacket. 

“Oh, very sexy.” Clint said flipping up the visor that covered the front of his face. His voice was muffled but Pietro could still hear him well enough. “Alright hop on, I’m taking you to my favorite pizza place.” Clint said as he straddled the bike, leaving a small space for Pietro behind him.

Pietro moved his leg over the bike placing his hands on Clint’s shoulders. He felt the warmth of Clint’s body pressed against him, it was a very nice feeling. He heard Clint say something that sounded a bit like ‘hold onto me’, before Clint moved one of Pietro’s hands around his waist, helping him get the message. Clint yelled back as he revved the engine and Pietro nodded to him.

Clint shot the bike forward like a bullet and Pietro tightened his arms around Clint’s stomach, pressing himself firmly against his back. He could hardly focus on what street they were driving on as Clint sped down them. Pietro looked around as buildings flew past like colorful blurs. Pietro was surprised when they stopped outside a small pizza place with windows filled with neon lights. Pauly’s Pizza the sign on the front said and Pietro turned to look at Clint as he pulled off his helmet. 

“Your favorite Pizza place is Pauly’s Pizzeria, the pizza broke college kids eat?” Pietro tried to hide the laughing in his voice.

“Hey! For your information I used to be one of those broke college kids! I went to school here at Columbia College, lived right around the corner there.” Clint said pointing down Polk street behind them. 

“Alright, fair enough.” Pietro said holding his hands up in surrender.

“Plus, don’t judge it until you’ve tried their waffle fries.” Clint stepped up the steep ledge and held out the door for him “Watch your step, I took more than one drunken tumble up that.” 

“I could see that happening to you.” Pietro said as he stepped inside, immediately being hit by the aroma of garlic and bread. 

“Oh hush.” Clint said as he also walked in, grabbing Pietro’s hand and walking him up toward the large menu that hung from the ceiling near the counter. 

Clint walked up to the woman standing at the cash register and turned to look at the menu.

“Alright, I’ll have a slice of garbage, a slice of barbeque chicken, an order of curly fries and a water. Plus whatever he’s having.” Clint said pulling Pietro up to the register.

“I’ll have two slices of pepperoni. And a Water” Pietro said to the woman, watching her tally it up on the computer. 

“Ok, your total is 16.62.” Clint handed over a twenty and told her to keep the change and the two of them found a table in the middle of the small restaurant. They sat down, Pietro in the metal chair, Clint in the booth along the wall. Pietro ran his hand over the metal table and felt Clint grab it with one of his own hands.

“Hi.” Clint said when their eyes met.

“Hi. “ Pietro paused for a moment just looking at the details of Clint’s face. “Oh! How was your interview this morning?”

“Good. I gave Bucky only one mild heart attack moment, so it was a win for the whole team.” 

“What did you say this time?” Pietro asked moving Clint’s hand to run his fingers over his palm.

“I may have mentioned that I have a ‘potential new relationship’, those were my exact words I think.” 

“Oh.” Pietro stopped the movement of his finger, looking up at Clint. “Did you mean to say that?”

“Well, I wasn’t supposed to but I am glad I did, makes it a whole lot easier if we actually want to be in a relationship. No hiding, all that. Not that you need to feel pressured.” Clint said grabbing Pietro’s hand again. 

The Woman who took their order brought them over a tray with their food, placing it on their table with a smile, pausing momentarily to ask Clint for his autograph, which he gave graciously. Pietro grabbed his pizza and held it up, looking at Clint as the two took their first bites. Pietro was happily surprised to find that it was actually pretty good, only a bit on the greasy side.

“Not bad, Barton. I understand now.” Pietro said setting down his slice to take a sip of water. 

“See, told you you would.” Clint said around his slice of pizza. “Here try a waffle fry.” He said opening a styrofoam container filled with fries to the brim. Pietro took a small fry out of the container and took a bite.

“Mmm!” He said around the tasty morsel “Those are really good!”

“I told you!” Clint said now having swallowed his bite of pizza.

“That you did, I won’t judge your taste in pizza again.” Pietro said mock seriously crossing his heart with his finger. The meal continued on the same, joking and eating, simply enjoying the normal environment. When they finished Clint grabbed their stuff and tossed the plates and empty bottles and the fry container before coming back to grab Pietro’s hand as they walked out.  
“Ok, time for our next stop..” Clint said hopping on his motorcycle. Pietro quickly got on, and wrapped his arms securely around Clint’s middle before Clint started the bike, realizing the error of his ways from the first time.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint parked in the lot nearest to the planetarium and they both exchanged their helmets for their sunglasses. Clint grabbed Pietro’s hand as he shoved his keys into his pocket, starting to walk down towards the lake. Clint kept stealing glances at Pietro hoping he was enjoying himself, as much as Clint was. They walked down the large stone steps down to walk along the shore, Pietro almost falling over before Clint caught him. They walked toward the city, in the shade behind the planetarium. There weren’t too many people on this side of the building, due to the inability to take pictures of the city from this vantage point. They walked a slow pace, eventually making it around the building to the best view of the city Clint had ever seen.

“Wow, I understand why you like coming here.” He said pulling Pietro over to sit on one of the Giant steps, more tourists around them now. 

“Yeah, it’s a pretty great view. How have you not been here before? You’ve lived here your whole life.” Pietro said leaning against Clint’s shoulder.

“I guess going to the museums just wasn’t something I ever did when I was little.” Clint said glancing out over the water to the city. “Or maybe I just never stopped to focus on this before.” 

They sat there in silence for a bit just watching people pass and take photos. Feeling the cool air off the lake rustle their hair and jackets. After a while Pietro moved them up to sit in the grass near the planetarium, setting his jacket down and laying back across it. 

“Here I just feel connected, I don’t know what it is but it’s a favorite feeling of mine. I come down here when I am having trouble with playing something or just don’t want to practice, gives me a bit of inspiration.” Pietro said as Clint laid down next to him turning his head to look at Pietro. 

“Makes sense, I’m sure this place could be very inspiring, maybe I’ll borrow it for the next couple weeks when I’m supposed to be writing new music.” Clint said as Pietro curled up to his side. 

“Mmm how many do you have left to write?” 

“Hmm, about four? I wrote quite a few while I was touring, some with other artists, just to collaborate and all that, but I want to make these last ones more personal. Something I deeply feel. I find my best music comes when I dig a little deeper.”

“Understandable. I know I would rather listen to someone who plays music with their whole heart.” Pietro laid his head down on Clint’s chest, Clint bringing his hand up to run through Pietro’s hair. 

“Exactly.” Clint said letting them drift off into silence again. He kept moving his hand through Pietro’s hair absentmindedly, his fingers twirling pieces around. 

“Mmm that feels nice.” Pietro said quietly, moving his head up so he hovered slightly over Clint, whose hand now rested on the back of Pietro’s head. Clint moved his thumb across Pietro’s cheekbone as he looked into his icy blue eyes. He’s not sure who leaned in first but he isn’t complaining about the feel of Pietro’s lips moving across his. He wasn’t usually one for PDA but, he couldn’t ignore how nice this felt. Being here with Pietro, not being in fear of being out with him like this. 

They pulled apart and just breathed in each other’s space for a moment. Clint brushed a piece of Pietro’s hair behind his ear before giving him a final peck. 

“What would you say to an evening of chinese takeout and movies?” Clint said moving his hand down to run over Pietro’s back.

“I’d say it sounds perfect. Are we just going to watch movies, or should I plan for other activities as well?” Pietro smirked at Clint 

“Well I guess that depends…”

“On what exactly?”

“How long you want to stay. I’d be open for anywhere between a few hours to a few days. Just checking your preference.” Clint said completely straight faced before breaking out into a laugh at Pietro’s expression. “Sorry, it was too tempting.”

“Well, I mean if you’re inviting me, I could probably grab a bag on our way back to your place.” Pietro said running a hand over Clint’s chest.

“Deal.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go to Columbia and I'm a music major and I could just really see Musician!Clint here, and believe me Pauly's is heaven sent.


	5. When You Fall in Love, You Lose Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY this took so long to post, I was away last week and I just couldn't make it how i wanted. 
> 
> anyways, chapter title is from When You Fall in Love by Andrew Ripp

Chapter 5

Pietro tried to be as stealthy as possible as he filled his bag with clothes and his toothbrush. Wanda’s door had been closed when he got home, and he had seen Vision’s coat sitting on the couch. He just hoped they wouldn’t hear him, Wanda probably assumed he would be out for awhile. 

Pulling the zipper on his bag he quickly tip toed out of his room, focusing purely on the door. He completely missed his sister sitting in the kitchen sipping at her tea. Which is why he jumped a foot in the air when she spoke.

“Going somewhere?” 

“Hey Sis.” Pietro said spinning around.

“Here, you might want these.” Wanda walked over to him and placed a strip of condoms into his hand. “Safe sex is very important brother.” She said smirking as she took her tea and walked back to her room. Pietro stared after her open mouthed before he turned his head to the side and slipped the condoms into his bag. After the short elevator ride he found Clint still waiting for him by his bike, scrolling through his phone. 

“Ok, Let’s go.” Pietro said slinging his bag into a more secure position on his back. He leaned around Clint to grab the helmet and was pulled into a kiss. “Mmm, perhaps we should get back to your place now.” He mentioned after a bit when he felt himself grinding his hips into Clint’s.

“Yeah, good idea.” Clint said sliding his helmet back on and quickly getting on the motorcycle. Pietro snuggled up behind him and they sped off into the late afternoon sun. Pietro squeezed his arms tighter around Clint’s stomach as they drove north, feeling the rush of the air around them. When Clint pulled into the garage at his building Pietro was glad they were there, but sad that the rush was gone. He slipped off the bike when Clint pulled into his space and pulled off his helmet, turning abruptly when he heard Clint laughing.

“Your hair looks amazing right now.” Clint said coming over and trying to smooth some of the strands in place. He stopped his hand so it rested with his thumb on Pietro’s cheek and just looked into Pietro’s eyes. A fond smile slipped onto his lips as he leaned up capturing Pietro’s. He carefully pulled the helmet out of Pietro’s hands and set it back on the bike, only moving his mouth away from Pietro’s for a moment. Then they slowly made their way to the elevator, stopping to share kisses like lovesick teenagers every few steps.

How they made it into Clint’s apartment Pietro isn’t quite sure, he’s lost in the feelings, the pleasures of having Clint moving his hands over his body, pressing kisses over his face and neck. This feels different than their first time. To Pietro it feels like all of his nerves are on alert, every touch heightened. He feels Clint’s hands gently move under his jacket and feels him pull back, asking permission, before sliding it off Pietro’s shoulders. Pietro hooks one leg around Clint’s hip and he feels Clint’s hand come down to rest on his ass. 

Pietro feels like he’s drunk, but he hasn’t been drinking. He roughly helps Clint out of his leather jacket his fingers digging into the soft material of Clint’s t-shirt. Clint grabs his hands and kisses down his neck pausing when he kisses below his ear.

“Slow down, love.” He whispers quietly, sucking at the skin under Pietro’s earlobe. “There’s no rush, let me take care of you.” 

Clint pulls back and moves his hand to the back of Pietro’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss, slower this time, more passionate. No, this is nothing like their first time, Pietro thinks as he feels Clint’s warm hand on the small of his back, under his shirt. Their first was hurried and disconnected, two strangers who had met across a crowd. He wasn’t sure how this feeling could’ve changed so fast, where this connection had come from. The hand Clint held on his back moves down to run over the leg twined around him. Pietro isn’t sure what happens first, if he jumps or if Clint picks him up but it ends with his legs wrapped around Clint. Clint’s strong arms holding him up and tightly against his body. Pietro leans down to connect their mouths again, his hair touching Clint’s cheeks. 

Pietro is vaguely aware of Clint slowly walking, taking a few steps at a time, making sure he had Pietro secure in his arms. He felt himself get gently lowered onto the soft plush of Clint’s bed, his head falling against the cushiony comforter. He watched Clint quickly strip of his shirt and his jeans before he climbed over him, straddling Pietro’s hips. Pietro reached a hand to trail his fingers down Clint’s chest and over his abs. He locked eyes with Clint and saw his own emotions reflected there. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Clint said moving his hand up to push Pietro’s hair back from his forehead. “Will you let me take care of you?” he said quietly as he kissed Pietro’s jaw. 

“I’m yours, take me.” Pietro whispered back his hands grabbing at Clint’s shoulders. 

Clint quickly slid Pietro’s shirt off over his head, placing a gentle kiss on Pietro’s lips after it was discarded on the floor. He began kissing down Pietro’s body, leaving marks on his neck and chest. Clint explored Pietro’s pale skin with his mouth and tongue. Pietro grasped at the sheets underneath him, dragging on hand down the pull at Clint’s short hair. Clint kissed along the waistband of Pietro’s jeans and he looked up waiting for Pietro to nod his consent as Pietro’s hips arched up. Clint slowly slid down Pietro’s zipper, and slid off his jeans, trailing kisses down Pietro’s legs as he followed their path. Clint gently reached up and slid down Pietro’s boxers, letting his cock spring up against his belly. Clint slunk back up Pietro’s body and leaned in to kiss him, letting his tongue slip over the seam of his lips.

Pietro let his hand moved down over Clint’s chest to cup him through his boxers. He could feel the patch of wetness near the front. He slid his hand inside and grasped Clint, pulling a moan from the older male. Clint wrapped his own hand around Pietro, letting their moans mingle in their mouths. Clint pulled back before either of them got too close to the edge. He grabbed the lube and moved down Pietro’s body again. Pietro let out a shocked moan when Clint swallowed him down, his hand, covered in lube, moving back to massage at Pietro’s entrance. 

“Fuck, Clint.” Pietro moaned as he felt Clint stretching him open. The sensation was almost too much. 

When Clint finished stretching him he felt empty at the loss of his fingers. He pulled his mouth off Pietro and moved up to kiss him again, the taste of himself on Clint’s tongue. Clint quickly rolled a condom on and lubed himself up. He bent one of Pietro’s legs up his hand running over the lean muscle. He moved his other hand to Pietro’s face a made eye contact as he slowly lined up and started pushing in. The both watched each other as they let out breathy moans, faces contorted in pleasure. Clint bottomed out and waiting a moment for Pietro to adjust, smoothing away the line above his brow. 

“Move.” Pietro moaned, and Clint leaned in to capture his mouth as he began to move his hips. He set a torturously slow pace, moving in and out of Pietro. He swore against Pietro’s mouth as he quickened his pace a bit, feeling Pietro tight around him. Pietro drug his nails across Clint’s back desperate to hold onto something. Clint pulled back mere inches and looked into Pietro’s eyes as the two of them drew nearer to their peak. 

“Clint, I’m so close.” Pietro moaned grabbing at the flesh of Clint’s bicep.

“I know baby, me too, so close.” Clint said in a rough voice, his hips moving faster, smacking against Pietro’s skin. 

Pietro isn’t sure who went over the edge first but he made sure to keep his eyes open, for nothing was more beautiful then Clint’s face covered with an expression of pleasure. He felt Clint’s hips slow and Clint slowly pulled out, pulling off the condom and tying it off. 

“Be right back.” He said as he went to the bathroom, returning with a wet cloth. He carefully wiped down Pietro, leaning in to give him lazy kisses as he moved the cloth over Pietro’s stomach. 

The light of early evening was coming in through the windows as Clint pulled Pietro against his chest, running his fingers through Pietro’s messy hair. Pietro laid his head near Clint’s heart, listening to the steady beat of his heart as the two just layed in the other’s warmth, perfectly content. 

“Hey Piet?” Clint asked just loud enough for Pietro to hear. 

“Yeah?” Pietro asked as he ran his fingertips over Clint’s stomach

“I’m going to tell you something, but, don’t be alarmed or think I’m making you make any decisions because that isn’t my intention.” Clint started sounding mildly panicked. 

“Hey, you can tell me, whatever it is.” Pietro said turning to look up at Clint’s face.

“I think I may be falling in love with you Pietro Maximoff.” Clint said brushing a piece of Pietro’s hair behind his ear. 

Pietro wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t that. But, as he looked at Clint he realized he might be falling as well. Rather than trying to make sense of what was happening in his mind he just leaned up and captured Clint’s lips with his own, hoping this was enough to show how he was feeling. Clint must have understood because he pushed into the kiss wholeheartedly, letting his hand grasp at the base of Pietro’s neck. They pulled back after a few minutes, just breathing together, their faces close together. 

The moment was all but squashed when the silence was interrupted by the sound of Pietro’s stomach growling. A laugh broke out over Clint’s face as he looked from Pietro’s stomach back up to his embarrassed expression. 

“Seems food should be on the agenda?” Clint said watching Pietro’s face blush slightly.

“I would request it be added.” Pietro said with a small laugh, leaning in to kiss Clint again before he rolled off Clint and stepped onto the floor. There was an ache between his legs but it wasn’t the worst feeling. Pietro went briefly into Clint’s closet and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, grabbing another to throw at Clint. Clint watched him lazily from the bed as he pulled the sweats up his lean hips, tightening the drawstring. 

“I thought the point of running to your apartment was that you would have your own clothes?” Clint said standing up and sliding on the pair of sweats that Pietro had thrown at him. 

“Now why would I wear my own when yours are so comfortable?” Pietro said moving over toward Clint and wrapping his arms up around his neck. Clint ran his hand along Pietro’s side, finger’s playing with the waistband.

“I will admit, I like the look of you in my clothes.” Clint said as he leaned in for a tender kiss. As they pulled back Pietro leaned his forehead against Clint’s keeping his eyes closed for a moment. They stepped out of their embrace and slowly made their way to the kitchen. Clint opened his refrigerator and cupboards trying to find something he could finagle into a meal. After his third attempt in his head to find correct ingredients he turned back towards Pietro.

“Chinese?” He asked reaching for the stack of menus he kept in the drawer near the end of the counter, right under the phone. Pietro grabbed one of them and started looking through their various options. Clint grabbed another and was just looking at the various chicken options when there was a loud pounding on his door. Clint gave Pietro a confused look before he walked over and yanked the door open, to reveal Bucky. Out of breath, looking extremely worried and in a state of panic that Clint had never seen in him before. 

“Clint I need your help.” Bucky said storming in and upon seeing Pietro just took the other stool next to him with a shrug.

“Come on in…” Clint said sarcastically, mostly to himself, before he turned back to look at Bucky. “What’s wrong? What happened? Did you kill someone? Do I need to help you hide any bodies?” Clint asked just to have Bucky shoot him a death glare. 

“Who do you think I am, Nat?” Bucky asked, a hint of his humor showing through.

“Never, she wouldn’t need my help.” Clint replied without missing a beat. Bucky huffed out a laugh before running a hand through his perfectly styled hair, the strands now messy atop his head. “Ok, what actually happened?”

“Ok, so, you know Steve and I’s whole Spanish vacation thing I have planned?” 

“Yes,” Clint said waiting for Bucky to continue. “And?” He said when Bucky didn’t.

“Well I was originally planning on proposing on the trip, you know, romantic hike, beauty of spain, all that kind of stuff Stevie would love.” Bucky said starting to ramble.

“Ok? So what’s the problem?” Clint said clearly very confused

“I may have let the question slip.” Bucky said quietly.

“Ok? So you proposed early, what’s the problem here?”

“I proposed during sex Barton!” Bucky said in a shocked tone “That isn’t what Steve deserves, he deserves grand actions, and surprises, and, and, the setting of Spain. Not our bedroom at home, when I’m all emotional, and not thinking straight.” 

“What did he say?” Clint asked trying to ignore Bucky’s crazy rambling, one thing at a time here.

“I don’t know…” Bucky said playing with the edge of his sweatshirt. Pietro looked on trying to understand what was happening.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I may have left in a panic after I said it and came directly here?” 

“Ok, so Steve doesn’t deserve being proposed to during sex, but does deserve being ditched after said proposal?” Bucky looked up shocked.

“Oh no....I fucked up.” Bucky quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and walked over toward the door to the balcony. His phone was pressed to his ear. “Stevie?” He said just as the door   
Closed. Pietro turned his look to Clint.

“Is he gonna be okay?” he said pointing toward the door where Bucky had just gone.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure nothing could break those two apart now. Steve loves him unconditionally, he is probably more concerned for Bucky right now than anything else.”

“That’s sweet.” Pietro said quietly. “That they love each other that much.”

“Yeah, it’s sweet until you have to stay up with a drunk Bucky. I swear he once talked to me about only the color of Steve’s eyes for a solid half an hour.” Clint said pulling out a beer from the fridge and handing one to Pietro. Pietro let out a laugh before he took a sip from the beer. 

“Fair enough. So, Chinese?” Pietro said holding up the menu in front of him.

“Yeah, I’ll call and order it, Chicken good for you?” Clint said grabbing the menu.

“Yeah, I’ll just have whatever you’re having.” Pietro replied watching Clint duck into his bedroom after grabbing the phone. It was at that moment that Bucky came back through the door and into the kitchen.

“Clinty! Steve’s coming over!” He yelled out as he walked through the door, pausing slightly when he didn’t see Clint. 

“Ok!” Clint yelled back from his room, slightly muffled. 

Bucky nodded and moved over to sit back next to Pietro on the stool. He kept silent for a moment, Pietro tried to think of something to say, but he wasn’t really good at small talk. 

“So, I need to ask.” Bucky said breaking the silence. “Mainly because I’m Clint’s best friend, and he, Steve, Nat, and Sam are some of the only family I really have left. But, I need to know. What exactly are your intentions with him? Because I know him, and he is falling head over heels for you. I didn’t mean for the part before that to sound like a threat by the way. I fully support this.” Bucky gestured between Pietro and the door to Clint’s room. “I just want you to know, that if you don’t think this is going anywhere, I want you to get out now, before you hurt him.” Pietro looked over at Bucky, and he looked just as distraught at the thought of Clint in pain as he had earlier. Pietro took a deep breath.

“I would never hurt him on purpose.” Pietro said slowly. “I understand where you are coming from on wanting to protect what little family you have. I only really have my sister anymore. I really think he and I could be something. I’m not sure what exactly because we haven’t really thought too much about it. But, I’m not about to make any declarations of love right now. It takes me time to really fall in love with someone.” Pietro found himself being honest with Bucky. “It usually takes me some time to really let someone see me and for me to see them in return. If that makes any sense?” 

“I understand, just don’t let him think you are in love with him if you aren’t.” With that Bucky stepped off the stool and went to get a beer for himself from the fridge. Clint returned soon after that, placing the phone back on the dock and placing a kiss on Pietro’s cheek. “I assumed you and Steve were staying for dinner?” Clint directed at Bucky.

“If you guys are ok with that?” Bucky said looking at Pietro. “I realize I kind of barged into a, probably, fairly romantic situation.” 

“Well I mean we could probably use a break.” Is all Clint said with a suggestive smirk, walking over to the couch and grabbing the sweatshirt he had draped over the back, throwing it to Pietro. Who gave him a confused look. “You seemed cold, you have goosebumps.” Pietro shrugged before sliding the sweatshirt over his head. 

“Yeah, if you want to stay that’s cool with me. We were just gonna watch movies.” Pietro said moving over to the couch with his beer in his hand. He sat down next to Clint and cuddled up to his side pulling his feet up beside him. They heard a knock on the door and Bucky walked over to open it. Steve was standing at the door holding the bags of chinese food. 

“I ran into the guy in the lobby and figured he didn’t really need to come up here?” He said with a small smile.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later the coffee table was filled with empty take out boxes and utensils. The two couples were each cuddled up to each other, eyes on the screen where the end credit of The Dark Knight Rises are sliding across the screen. Well, Clint’s are on the screen at least, Pietro is fast asleep on Clint’s chest his hand tugging at the t-shirt Clint had thrown on. Bucky and Steve were both asleep on the loveseat, their heads leaning against each other on the back of the couch. 

Clint smiled to himself before he pushed his hand through Pietro’s hair, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Pietro, baby. Time to to go to bed.” Pietro clung tighter and stretched, groaning, his hand running up around Clint’s neck. 

“Mmm, but this is so comfortable.” Pietro said without opening his eyes. 

“But the bed is more comfortable.” Clint tabled leaning to the side to press a kiss to Pietro’s cheek. 

“I don’t think I can walk.” Pietro said smirking.

“Child. How old are you again? I’m not carrying you Pietro, I think my back is already fucked from you climbing on me earlier.” Clint said groaning as he moved a bit, sliding most of Pietro off of him. 

“Not my fault you wanted to be all macho.” Pietro said opening his eyes and laying his head back on the couch as he set Clint with a challenging gaze. “But fine, take me to bed.” Pietro said holding out his hands in front of him. 

Clint pushed up off the couch and stretched for a minute, moving his arms around a bit. Then he turned to Pietro and grabbed his hands pulling him up off the couch. They walked in silence with their hands together, briefly pausing to throw a blanket over Bucky and Steve, and went into Clint’s bedroom. As they settled under the covers Clint was sure that he would never get used to the feeling of having someone next to him in bed again. After so many years alone, except the odd one night stand here or there, he’d never thought he would get this back. 

Pietro cuddled up to Clint’s side and Clint wrapped an arm around his back, moving his hand in gentle circles. They sat in silence for so long that Clint was sure Pietro had fallen asleep again. But after 5 minutes or so he spoke, breaking the silence. 

“Bucky talked to me tonight.” Of the many things Pietro could’ve said that wasn’t one of the ones Clint had been expecting.

“Yeah? About?”

“You. I think it most closely resembled the ‘Big Brother’ speech. You know, don’t hurt him or i’ll kill you, he’s my family, yada yada.” Pietro chuckled looking up at Clint. 

“That it? That seems pretty tame for Bucky’s standards.” Clint said jokingly. 

“Yeah well he also said, he knew you were completely gone on me.” Pietro said with an evil smirk. 

“Did he really?” Clint said covering his face with a neutral expression. “What makes him think that?”

“I believe he said ‘I know him, and he’s head over heels.’ or some sort of variation like that.” Pietro said smiling. 

“Well maybe I should stop telling him shit.” Clint said smiling back as he leaned down to press a kiss to Pietro’s lips. “I’m not sure what you want me to say about this, I don’t want to freak you out.” 

“Well then let me say something.” Pietro said sitting up a bit. “I don’t usually fall for people fast. Maybe it’s because I grew up with mostly just Wanda, or maybe because I moved around a lot when I was a kid, but I find it really hard to trust people I haven’t know my whole life. Which makes it extremely difficult to be in a relationship.” Pietro took a deep breath and Clint ran a hand up to cup his jaw. “But, for some reason I’ve trusted you since the moment I met you. I know it’s super cliche to say that I feel like I’ve known you for my whole life, but I’m saying it. And I don’t want to move too fast, because this relationship has the potential to be really complicated and hard. But, I think I’ve realized that I may be further gone on you than I originally thought.” Pietro stopped looking up to meet Clint’s eyes. Clint stared back into his eyes, not sure what to say, trying to process the information. “Ok It’d be really nice if you could say something now.”

“Well, I’m not sure how to follow that up but, I’ll give it a try. I’ve always fallen hard, and quick. To me, I’ve always know really quickly if I was going to be with someone for the long haul or not, that why I haven’t really had too many relationships myself. However, there is something more special about you. I knew it the second we locked eyes in that club. I want to take this slow, because you’re right, this could be really complicated. My life is complicated. I understand if you want to think about this for a little while, because I’m not the only thing that comes with a relationship with me. There’s the whole side that includes the press and my schedule and the fact that I’m never home. So I understand if you think about it and realize that isn’t what you want. But I do want you.” 

“That wasn’t what I meant.” Pietro said leaning in. “I want to try this you don’t need to give me an out.”

“You might want one.” Clint says with a tired expression. “Eventually, when you see the ugly side of this life.” 

“Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there, ok. Let’s just go to sleep ok?” Pietro pushed himself up and kissed Clint gently. 

“Yeah, sleep is good.” Clint said as they settled back down, closing their eyes and drifting off.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. You Come Around and Make Me Wanna Sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title and song in chapter: Lift Me Up by Mree

It had been a week since Pietro had seen Clint. Granted, Clint had been in California for 4 days of that, but he still didn’t like it very much. His head kept trying to convince him that the space was good, they wanted to take this slow. They needed to be apart to think about some things. But his heart longed to be back in Clint’s arms again, to hear him laugh, to make fun of the way he dances while he is cooking. Although they hadn’t seen each other they had texted almost everyday and had a long phone conversation one of the nights Clint was gone, falling asleep together on the phone.   
The time alone had given him good time to practice. And while sometimes it was harder to focus than usual, it was a good distraction. Pietro was using it as his current distraction actually. He wasn’t practicing his audition music today though, too amped up. He had pulled out a few of his old favorites and was just playing through them, working on his tone and pitch centers. He paused his bow on his string when his phone light up with a text.

Clint: Hey Gorgeous, just landed at O’Hare, what are you up to?

Pietro: Just practicing a little. How were your last meetings? Did you find your producer and studio and all that?

Clint: practicing is good, audition stuff? Also when do I get to hear you play? Meetings went well, I think Nat may have found me a few more concerts for my time here recording, so that should be nice. We picked a good producer, I’ve worked with him before so things should run smoothly. The studio I’m not entirely sold on but Nat and Bucky both loved it so, whatcha gonna do. Anyways, I wrote a new song. 

Pietro: Not audition stuff today, too anxious. When do you want to hear me play? Glad your meetings went well. Concerts are good right? And what’s this new song about? 

Clint: Can you play for me tonight when I see you? 

Clint:...oh and the song is about you

Pietro: Oh really? ;) 

Clint: That’s all I’m telling you until tonight. I’ll play it for you if you play for me, deal? 

Pietro: Deal. 

Clint: Ok, come over around 7:30?

Pietro: It’s a date. :)

Pietro set his phone back on his stand and grabbed his violin again. Well, now he had to decide what he was going to play for Clint, great. He could go the more difficult route and play something impressive, or he could play one of his favorites, or play something that he could dedicate to Clint emotionally. Pietro wasn’t really sure what he was going to play. He figured he would pick something when he got there, so he packed his violin up and went to go investigate what food they had left in their fridge.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint was tired. That was pretty much all he could focus on right now. From the interview with Rolling Stone last week, to the entire weekend in L.A. he felt drained. Also adding the drama that the aforementioned interview had caused. It wasn’t out to the public yet but there had been some information he hadn’t intended to give away quite yet. Like him admitting he was dating Pietro, whom he identified before thinking. Yeah he hadn’t exactly told Piet about that one yet, he figured Bucky would be able to fix it until he told Clint explicitly that he couldn’t. But he would talk to him about that later. 

The weekend in L.A. was supposed to be relatively low key, look at some recording studios, meet some producers, all that good stuff. Instead he had been up until 3 every night due to concerts and guest appearances, hence the tiredness. Clint leaned his head back in the car groaning slightly at the sun peeking in through the window. 

“Why are you so whiny? I would’ve thought you’d be excited to be back, don’t you and Pietro have plans tonight?” Bucky said from the seat next to him, looking very awake and perfect as ever. 

“Yeah, I just feel like I’m about to pass out, not really sure how much fun I’m going to be tonight.” Clint said with a smirk. “And I was thinking we were going to have quite a bit of fun.”

“Ok, tmi. But, you do have like 4 hours to take a nap, you should be fine.” Bucky said taking a sip of the coffee he had bought before they left the airport. Natasha had stayed behind in L.A. to get everything set for recording in two weeks. 

“What about you? How long do you have before you guys need to leave for Barcelona?” Clint asked opening his eyes and sitting up.

“About..” Bucky glanced down at his watch “36 hours.”

“Good luck with that.” Clint said smiling.

“Nah, Steve probably already packed for me and has everything handled.” Bucky said with a shrug. 

“Steve is too good for you.” 

“Don’t I know that.” Bucky said laughing “Caught him early, never let him get away.” 

“Don’t I know that.” Clint said elbowing Bucky in the ribs “I swear, growing up with you two was the worst sometimes.”

“Like growing up with you was any easier?” Bucky said laughing and elbowing Clint back. 

“Yeah, we were idiots.” 

“Truth.”

“So, you still doing the romantic proposal thing?”

“Yeah, I mean Steve told me he would say yes, now that he knows I was planning to. So no element of surprise, but, Stevie deserves that. The whole romantic gesture of it all. You know I’m not very good at those normally.”

“Well good, I hope it goes perfectly. It’s going to be weird not having my handlers in town to watch me like hawks.” 

“I think you can handle yourself, just don’t talk to anymore reporters.” Bucky said with a warning glance as the car pulled to a stop. Looking out the window Clint saw they were at his apartment.

“Fine, mom. See you in a week. I’ll try to behave myself and write my songs.” Clint started to get out of the car, stepping out under the sunny Chicago sky. 

“Do that. Bye!” Bucky shouted before the door closed. Clint hefted his duffel bag onto his shoulder and headed inside.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Clint and Pietro were sitting on the couch in Clint’s music room, finishing the chinese take out they had ordered, boxes strewn across the table next to piles of sheet music and notebooks. 

“Ok, so what inspires you to write a song normally then.” Pietro asked around a mouthful of fried rice. 

“It’s not really one specific thing, just a feeling, or a particularly moving subject I guess. I’ve found my writing flows much better when I find something to connect with on a deep level.” 

“I guess that makes sense. I know I’ve always loved playing music with soul to it. Music that moves you. It doesn’t really matter what moves you as long as it moves you.” Pietro said setting the container down. 

“Can you play something for me?” Clint asked nodding toward Pietro’s violin case which sat by his feet, covered in stickers. Clint had taken one look at it and had laughed at how nerdy some of them were. Like the one that had a Jedi cat on it that said “Obi-wan Catnobi”. 

“Yeah, what do you want to hear?” Pietro said reaching for his case.

“Play me the first piece that made you feel something.” Clint said looking at Pietro. “Not, like a child’s joy or that you liked it, but the first piece that really moved you.” 

“Alright, it’s not a particularly hard piece but, you’ll probably recognize it actually.” Pietro said unlocking the latches on his case and setting it on the table as he stood up. He carefully pulled his bow off it’s little ledge, making sure not to snag a hair before he pulled the velcro holding his violin in, off, and placed his shoulder rest on. 

He placed the violin on his shoulder and thought of the first piece he had asked his father to teach him to play, for emotional reasons. The Theme from Schindler’s List. He could vaguely feel the way that Clint’s eyes watched him as he pulled his bow over the strings. But, at that moment he just let himself get lost in the music, feeling the emotion and connection of the music. He remembered his father originally teaching him the tune, showing him videos of Itzhak Perlman playing it with all the emotion in the world. Pietro had not played this in quite some time but it was like walking, playing this piece. As the piece neared its close he opened his eyes to look at his fingers as they danced over his strings. Watching his bow pull out the long last note. 

He turned to Clint after he had finished pulling his violin off his shoulder. Clint was staring at him with an unfamiliar emotion in his eyes. Pietro waited anxiously until Clint finally opened his mouth. 

“Wow.” was all he said.

“Wow? That’s it?” Pietro asked sitting down next to him and setting his violin in his open case. 

“No that’s not it, just give me a second.” Clint said with a smirk “Wow, that was amazing. I didn’t know you were that good. Schindler’s List though? Why was that the first piece that ever moved you?”

“Well, it’s probably pretty cliche. But, i’m Jewish, my parents were Jewish. And my grandparents lived through the concentration camps. I remember my parents watching Itzhak Perlman playing this on television and them crying. It was a pretty moving thing for me.”

“That’s not cliche at all. I actually probably should’ve been able to figure that one out on my own, you have mentioned you were Jewish before.” 

“It’s fine.” Pietro said bowing his head a bit. “So, what about this new song you wrote?” He was eager, both to have the attention off him and to hear what Clint could possibly have written. 

“Okay, guess it’s my turn.” Clint stood up and grabbed one of his guitars off the wall, sliding the strap over his head before sitting on the chair across from Pietro. 

He moved his fingers across the neck of the guitar, carefully strumming out the chords before he opened his mouth to sing. 

“ _you come around to make the seasons change.  
You come around and leave the way you came.   
You come around and wipe my tears away.   
You make me wanna give my heart away._” 

Pietro watches trying to listen to the words Clint is singing and not just the lovely sound of his voice. He’s a little surprised at how much the lyrics leave a warm feeling in his heart. 

“ _The way you speak, it leaves me without words  
And when you're gone it makes me toss and turn  
You come around and make sure that it hurts  
You make sure that it hurts when you're away_

_Here among the clouds  
We are safe and sound  
You lift me up  
You lift me up_”

Pietro feels his eyes watering a bit, but is too enraptured in Clint’s singing. Knowing that these lyrics were about him made it that much more difficult not to cry. 

“ _You come around and light up everything  
You stun me with your smile and all you bring  
You come around and make me wanna sing  
You make me wanna sing my fears away_

_Here among the clouds_  
We are safe and sound  
You lift me up  
You lift me up”

Pietro feels a tear running down his cheek but he doesn’t care all he cares about is that man sitting across from him, who is looking at him with the same feeling in his eyes. Pietro watches Clint set his guitar aside. But he isn’t sure how they both made it to the middle of the room, in the circle of each other’s arms. 

“So you liked it?” Pietro didn’t trust his voice so he just nodded tightening his arms around Clint’s neck. 

“Can I kiss you?” Clint said leaning in slowly. Pietro nodded again and felt their lips slide across each other. The same passion filled kisses they had shared a week prior. This is what Pietro had been missing. The feeling of Clint pressed against him, with him, kissing him.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you haven't heard the theme from Schindler's List, go listen to it, it is beautiful. And it is amazing to play.


	7. The Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back from the dead! sorry for the long wait before this, I just lost some inspiration, but I'm trying to finish this out strong. 
> 
> Chapter title comes from the song in this chapter called the words by Cristina Perri
> 
> also I'm sorry for any pain these next few chapters inflicts.

Chapter 7

Clint didn’t know what to do with himself. The past few days had been perfect, if you didn’t look to closely. The way Pietro and him managed to cohabitate his apartment for 4 days straight without growing tired of one another was probably the greatest sign so far that they would last. Managing to work in their own along time to play their own music, taking turns cooking/ordering food, alternating who got to pick out the movie, etc. Yet, Clint still hadn’t told him about the interview for Rolling Stone, the interview that was due to be on newsstands everywhere a week from yesterday. The interview that would probably pop the little bubble surrounding their relationship. The interview where he revealed that he wasn’t just in a relationship, but it was with Pietro. Clint ran a hand over his face as he took a giant sip from his coffee mug, scalding his tongue a bit but not really caring too much. This was something he should’ve talked to Pietro about days ago, he knows that. It’s just hard to ruin something that seems so perfect right now. 

Clint takes another chug of his coffee as he listens to the sounds of Pietro’s violin muffled by the door to his music room. The calm is broken when his phone blasts out the chorus to Black Widow, his inside joke with Nat. He lifts his phone to his ear after tapping answer.

“Yeah Nat?” He sounds tired, he realizes, Clint knows he doesn’t deal with stress well.

“Well good morning to you too.” Clint swears he can hear her lifting one of her eyebrows.

“Sorry, just in a mood…” 

“Alright, well, I don’t really have the best news then.” Nat said slowly

“What’s wrong?”

“Well, you know how you were supposed to have until two weeks from yesterday to write and then we were going to L.A.?” 

“Yeah…?” Clint didn’t really like where that thought was going.

“Well, The label called and they want your album a week earlier, something about getting it out in October on time, and a concert schedule.” 

“But, they can’t cut into my studio time, I’m going to need every single day that month to get the tracks they want.”

“Yes, and they know that, so they pushed it up a week, we have to leave next Tuesday for L.A.” Nat paused for a second letting him put that together. “I know that you have all but 3 of the songs you were supposed to have, and you’ve worked under a worse time crunch before. Bucky is only going to be back from Barcelona for two days before we leave, which he isn’t very happy about but he’ll be fine.” Clint’s head was spinning, he hadn’t even started his other songs yet, and now he had 5 days to write them or risk having some very late nights in L.A..

“Ok, so not only do I have less time to write, I have less time at home, and I’ll be leaving the day after the Rolling Stone article drops, great.” Clint realizes he probably sounds a little mad. “I’m not mad at you, Nat, just annoyed.”

“I know, and I would imagine you would be, I know you hate having to force your writing.” She paused a moment the two just hearing each other’s breathing for a moment. “Wait? What’s wrong with leaving after the article drops? It’s just another article?” 

“Yeah, well I haven’t exactly told Pietro about it…” 

“Seriously Clint, just tell him...how bad could he take it?”

“How bad could he take suddenly becoming the talked about subject in music gossip? I don’t know that’s why I’m freaking out Nat.” 

“Just tell him, you need this off your chest.”

“Alright, you’re right, I better go, thanks Nat.” He hangs up after she says her goodbyes setting his phone back down and turning when he hears the door open to the music room. 

“Hey” He says quietly as Pietro comes up behind him moving his hands over his shoulders to work out some knots. 

“Hi, you seem stressed, who were you talking to?” 

“Just Nat, we had to move recording up, some label mumbo jumbo, so now I’m leaving on Tuesday.”

“This Tuesday? That’s soon.” Pietro moves to sit next to Clint. “But hey, I know you can do it.” he moves his hand over Clint’s on the table giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Thanks, hey, would you mind if I stayed back to work on stuff here instead of going to Wanda’s rehearsal with you? I just really need to get some ideas down, or Bucky will kill me when he gets back.”

“Yeah, I understand, alleviate some of your stress. I can head out now, meet Wanda for breakfast without you. See you tonight though?” Pietro responds quietly as he gets up to grab his stuff. 

“Yeah sounds perfect, have a good time.” Clint smiles as Pietro give him a quick peck before leaving the apartment. Clint sighs before standing up and walking into his music room.

“Alright, crunch time.” He walks toward the piano, grabbing some sheet music along the way. “ Here goes nothing.” He places his hands on the keys and thinks about something, anything, his mind coming to a stop on Pietro, on the hopeful feelings that everything is going to work out fine. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro missed this a little, sitting eating breakfast with his sister at Eleven City before her Thursday rehearsal. They hadn’t done this in a few weeks, due to Pietro giving most of his free time to Clint and he now realized that was a huge mistake. 

“Okay, so Sam did what to the first oboist’s music?” Pietro asked mirth in his eyes.

“Well, Sam being Sam, he decided to switch the music in Sharon’s folder with the trumpet part, but he took the time to change the title and make it on the same paper and everything, so she didn’t realize it until we were actually in rehearsal and she realized none of her music was correct. Nick had to stop rehearsal for twenty minutes because Sam and Thor wouldn’t stop laughing which then made the rest of the Violas and second violins join in, ever the traitors. And Nick still doesn’t know it was Sam, he just thinks they were laughing because when we got to Sharon’s part in the Beethoven we are playing she played something that probably only dogs can hear.” Wanda laughed shaking her head at her friends antics.

“Dear god, I can’t wait to see them today, that’s genius.” Pietro stabbed a piece of his chocolate pancake with his fork lifting it to his mouth as he looked across the table at his sister. 

“Yeah, they’re idiots, but at least they keep things interesting.” Wanda said sipping on her tea. 

“True, anyways, we better leave if you want to get to rehearsal on time right?” Pietro asked looking at his watch.

“Yeah probably, we have to walk like 4 blocks.” Pietro got the check from the waiter and placed the necessary bills down before they headed out, Wanda carrying her cello on her back. 

The walk was nice, though a little hot, along Michigan up to the Symphony Center. As they walked Pietro talked about how things were going with Clint, telling Wanda about how stressed he was. Pietro slowed as they stopped for the light at congress. 

“Wanda?” 

“Yeah?”

“Do you think Clint is good for me?” Pietro looked at the confused expression on her face. “Not like he has been bad or anything, just, I’m worried that everything in our relationship is going to be about it fitting around Clint’s life, you know? Like I’m always going to be on the back burner when his career is so important.” Wanda turned slightly as they walked looking at her brother.

“I’m not sure what to say here, for once. I want to tell you that you are wrong and that he’s going to make that effort, because I know that’s what you want to hear. But, so far evidence is telling me that you are just something to help him forget about the stress of his career, and I’m not honestly sure what that means for the future of your relationship. But, Pietro? Just talk to him.” Wanda finishes her sentence as they cross the last street before the Symphony Center.

“Yeah I guess..” Pietro stops short as he notices the large crowd outside the doors to the hall. “Is practice public today?” 

“Uh, no? Why?” Wanda says looking confused as Pietro points to the large crowd that he now realizes most of are holding cameras. 

Pietro is confused until they turn to look at him and then he can’t really see that well, flashes in his eyes and a million questions being thrown his way. 

“Pietro! Pietro over here!””What’s it like dating Clint Barton?””What’s it like in the sack with him?” “Does he top?” “Do you know what happened to his brother?” “How long have the two of you been an item?”

Pietro is in shock, not sure where to look or what to do, he in only vaguely aware of Wanda pulling on his elbow and pulling him into the Symphony Center. Next thing he knows he’s sitting in a chair and there a water bottle being thrust in front of him. He drinks it hearing the hushed whispers as Wanda talks with Vision and Sam. 

“I’m right here guys.” He says weakly. 

“What was that?” Wanda turns looking between Sam, Vision and Pietro.

“It seems that our dear friend Clint may have dropped some news he didn’t mean to…” Vision replies as Sam holds out a copy of Rolling Stone, Clint is on the cover, leaning against the railing on his balcony, looking perfect as ever. Pietro looks at Sam and Vision in confusion.

“What do you mean?” He asks taking the magazine as Sam passes it to him.

“Just read it...and let Clint explain...I’m sure he didn’t mean to drop it like this and leave you to get ambushed.” Sam walks back over to his section, Vision walking with him, leaving Pietro with Wanda staring worriedly at him as he looks at the cover of the magazine. 

 

“I have to warm up, but, are you going to be ok?” Wanda asks resting her hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I think I’m just gonna go home.” Wanda looks at him again. “I’ll use the side entrance, hopefully there are less of them there.” 

“Alright, I’ll be home tonight, but, make sure to eat something and maybe drink some tea when you get home, it might help.” 

“Eww, not your disgusting leaf water.” Pietro groans hearing Wanda chuckle.

“There he is,” Wanda smiles and Pietro gets up, sliding the magazine into his bag as he slings it over his shoulder. “Ok, see you later.” She kisses him on the cheek quickly before dragging her cello over to the side of the room and starting to unpack. 

Pietro feels numb as he exits through the, thankfully, empty side door, walking over to State to catch the train. He feels paranoid that everyone is looking directly at him, he knows they aren’t, but it’s there at the back of his mind his entire way home.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint plays a last chord and smiles to himself. Reaching up to write in the last line with his pencil he shakes his head. That was much easier than it normally would be. He decides he should probably record it so that he has the base idea of what he wants when they get to the studio. Plus, he wants to send it to Nat and Bucky, a sign that he will actually be able to do what he needs to. He sets his laptop on top of the piano, connecting his Audio Interface and making sure that the levels are okay before pressing record. 

“ _All of the lights land on you_  
The rest of the world fades from view  
And all of the love I see  
Please please say you feel it too  
And all of the noise I hear inside  
Restless and loud, unspoken and wild  
And all that you need to say  
To make it all go away  
Is that you feel the same way too

_And I know_  
The scariest part is letting go  
'Cause love is a ghost you can’t control  
I promise you the truth can’t hurt us now  
So let the words slip out of your mouth 

_And all of the steps that led me to you_  
And all of the hell I had to walk through  
But I wouldn’t trade a day for the chance to say  
My love, I’m in love with you 

_And I know_  
The scariest part is letting go  
'Cause love is a ghost you can’t control  
I promise you the truth can’t hurt us now  
So let the words slip out of your mouth 

_I know that we’re both afraid_  
We both made the same mistakes  
An open heart is an open wound to you  
And in the wind of a heavy choice  
Love has a quiet voice  
Still your mind, now I’m yours to choose 

_And I know_  
The scariest part is letting go  
Let my love be the light that guides you home 

_And I know_  
The scariest part is letting go  
'Cause love is a ghost you can’t control  
I promise you the truth can’t hurt us now  
So let the words slip out of your mouth”

He smiles as he quickly stops the recording, sending it off quickly to Nat and Bucky before he leans over the piano, looking at the sheet music. He couldn’t wait to show this song to Pietro. He would hopefully see that no matter what idiotic mistakes Clint made, he still wants to make this work. He wants to put in the effort it takes. His phone breaks him out of his head for the second time that day and he presses answer without hesitation.

“Did you like it?” he asks down the line, assuming that has to be what the call is about.

“Did I like what?” Nat asks, making Clint confused “I just called to tell you something…”

“The song I just sent you, I thought that was what this was about…” 

“Well, I wish that’s all this was about...So about that article of yours…”

“What about it Nat?” Clint leaned forward getting off the Piano bench and pacing his room. 

“Well, it seems Rolling Stone dropped it a few days early, They figured you wouldn’t care since, who really cares about the exact date a magazine goes out...but...it hit newsstands this morning…” Nat seems to want to continue but is probably waiting for his big freak out moment.

“How bad is it?” Clint says sitting back down trying to even his breathing. Fuck, he was screwed.

“Well you and Pietro have a couple name, and you’re trending.” Nat tries to sound positive.

“Well, fuck.” Clint runs his hand over his face. “Nat? Can we deal with this later? I think I probably should call Pietro...if he doesn’t already know.” Clint glances at the clock on his desk watching as it blinks 6:32 P.M. at him.

“Yeah, ok, you should know that they had a record amount of first day sales though...not that that would really brighten your mood too much. Ok, well, be safe, don’t do anything stupid.”

“I’ll try not to. Bye” He hangs up before he hears Natasha’s response, walking out to his fridge and grabbing a beer before sitting at the counter opening Pietro’s contact and staring at it for a few minutes before clicking the call button and putting it to his ear. It rings 2 times before it goes to voicemail, which means Pietro would’ve needed to decline the call. Fuck. He waits as he listens to Pietro’s voice on the voicemail box. “Hi! This is Pietro, sorry to have missed you, I’m probably practicing, leave a message and I’ll call you back when I finish.” He hears the beep as he begins talking.

“Pietro? I’m assuming you’ve read it. And I just want to say that I’m sorry I shouldn’t have revealed it like that. I know it sucks but can we talk this out? Please.” He get’s cut off by the machine and he sets his phone back on the table downing the rest of his beer in one gulp.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro sits on the couch in his apartment, staring at the magazine the sits on the coffee table in front of him. He’s been here for a few hours now, not entirely sure that he wants to open it and read exactly what Clint told the world about him. He takes a sip of the vodka in his glass as he pulls the magazine into his lap finally opening it to the page of the article. The first page is another gorgeous picture of Clint, this time sitting in front of his wall of guitars, his favorite acoustic across his lap. “Talking Bird: Clint Barton, the Whiskey Daydreams singer opens up about the struggles of fame and personal connections.” Pietro flips the page again, a closeup of Clint is on the right side, Pietro can’t stop staring at his eyes. He pulls his away to read the interview that starts at the top of the other page. 

Rolling Stone: So, Clint, How has life been treating you lately?

Clint Barton: Oh, pretty good. Can’t complain.

RS: So I hear you are going back into the studio to start your 4th album? How has that been progressing so far?

CB: Surprisingly well actually. On the last one I remember not feeling inspired for months and then proceeded to write like crazy for about two weeks to meet our deadlines. This one has been going great so far though. We already have a producer and studio lined up and I have tons of great material that I collaborated on over the last year with various artists. Some of those I’m very excited for audiences to finally hear, I wrote a great tune with Matt Murdock of the Defenders while we were touring together that I’ve had to fight to put into my regular sets. But, I actually have quite a few more personal songs that I wrote that I’m excited about, it’s all feeling a little more grounded and personal with this album.

RS: Well that sounds extremely promising, I know that fans of both you and the Defenders love the cover you guys did of Aquaman by Walk the Moon on tour.

CB: That one was very fun, a bit outside my normal wheelhouse but, Jessica and Matt can be very convincing when they want to play something. (chuckles)

RS: Now these more personal songs, have they come easier this time than when you were writing Whiskey Daydreams.

CB: Oh definitely, I’ve been feeling very inspired lately and it seems that transfers really well into my music. I know they might be be biased but Bucky and Natasha say it’s some of my best work in a while.

RS: You recently had an interview with Scott Lang where you mentioned a possible new relationship. Could that be a reason for your newfound inspiration.

CB: Oh definitely, I would say that my boyfriend definitely has something to do with it. 

RS: Ah, a new boyfriend. Any details?

CB: His name is Pietro, we met through a friend of mine that plays Viola in the CSO, oh um sorry the Chicago Symphony Orchestra. His sister is a cellist in the orchestra. 

RS: Wow, so he gets the whole musician thing then? 

CB: Oh yes, he plays violin, he understands it really well.

RS: Well I guess you’ve found a muse then. 

CB: Guess I have. (laughs)

RS: Well I can’t wait for the new album to come out then. You have a date on that yet?

CB: Yep, October 12th of this year. Not sure on the title yet, but, that’s the date I’ve been told it needs to be going out. 

RS: Well I’m sure everyone will be looking for it. Any last information you can give us?

CB: Well, I’ll be helping plan a charity concert while I’m here in L.A. next month with a few other bands and artists I’ve worked with in the past. So everyone be on the lookout for those tickets to go on sale. 

Pietro doesn’t know what to say when he finishes reading. It’s not that Clint just disturbed his privacy, but also Wanda’s and that wasn’t something that was sitting too well with him. He went to the kitchen and filled his glass again, ignoring the burn in his throat as the alcohol slid down his throat. He knew he should call Clint and have him explain, but he just wasn’t in the mood right now, especially when this vodka seemed much more inviting.


	8. The Hopeful Can Lose All Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...

Chapter 8

Pietro hasn’t shown up yet, but Clint honestly isn’t that surprised. He had hoped that they could talk it out but this was his fault. He was the one who wanted to stay in their own little bubble and then proceeded to pop said bubble in an international magazine. Clint doesn’t remember when he switched over to whiskey, but his previously full bottle is sitting half empty on the table in front of him. He hears a heavy knock on his door and he slowly stands, legs wobbly underneath him. It took him a bit of effort to get to the door and get it open, but when he did he was met with the unimpressed face of one Sam Wilson. 

“You look like shit.” Was all Sam said as he pushed past Clint into his apartment, viola strapped across his back. 

“Thanks.” Clint said as he shut the door moving to lean against the counter to look at Sam. “Listen, Sam, I’m not really up for this right now, I don’t care if Bucky and Nat sent you to check on me, can I just be alone?” 

“Buck didn’t send me. I’m here because I had to watch today as reporters swarmed Pietro and Wanda outside CSO. I had to watch as Pietro couldn’t hear me talking to him for 5 minutes. I had to watch the most energetic kid I know break down in front of my eyes and I couldn’t do shit about it. All the while knowing that it was my fucking idiot of a bestfriend that caused it. All because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.” Clint tried to interrupt Sam at first but each word hit like a knife. The image of Pietro’s face devoid of it’s usual smirk was too much to handle. Sam sat in the stool across from Clint, waiting for him to answer with one eyebrow raised. 

“It just slipped. I was so happy and things were going so well, and it slipped Sam!”

“Nope, you’ve been at this way too long to get away with that excuse Clint. And even then, you should’ve told him. He would’ve much rather heard from you that you made a mistake, instead of hearing it from 30 reporters screaming in his face.”

“I know, I fucked up. I just thought that if I never told him about it, it would all go away!” Clint gripped the edge of the counter running a hand through his hair. “Fuck, Sam, what did I do?” Clint felt a strong hand lead him over to the stool and hand him a glass of water a few moments later. 

“Listen man. I’m still pretty fucking pissed that you did this to him, and you don’t even want to get me started on how pissed Wanda is at you for this. But, I also know you better than most. And this has probably been eating you from the inside since you said it to the reporter.” Clint nodded, taking a sip of the water slowly. “However, you need to fix this.”

“I tried calling him, but he won’t answer my calls, or my texts. He was supposed to come over tonight, but obviously he didn’t.” Clint said moving his hand to pick at something stuck to the counter. 

“Well I think he needs his space. Give him a day or two, then call him, or better yet, show up with flowers and that kicked puppy impression you got going on right now.” Clint swatted Sam with his arm. “I’m just saying it might help.” 

“Screw you.” Clint said with no real malice behind it, turning and smiling at Sam. “Thanks.”

“Anytime. I will always be here to help you, you’re my brother, ok?” Sam stood up and adjusted his jacket. “With that in mind, I’m taking your whiskey, you’re bad when you’re drunk.” Sam walked over and grabbed the half empty bottle on his way to the door. “Take a shower.” was all he said before the door swung closed, leaving Clint alone again. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro had finished the bottle of vodka by the time Wanda was walking through the door. It was sitting empty next to him as he leaned back against the kitchen cupboard. Wanda’s previous anger was heightened at the sight of her brother sitting in the darkness of their apartment, his hair in front of his eyes. Wanda walked over and sat down next to him grabbing his hand and moving her thumb over it soothingly. Pietro lowered his head onto Wanda’s shoulder his head feeling a little heavy.

They sat there in silence for awhile, just listening to the sounds of cars passing on their street, and the muffled sounds of music coming from the floor above them. “Do you want to talk about it?” Wanda finally broke the silence.

“Not really. I think I’ve decided that I need to talk to him about it. See what he has to say. But, I just couldn’t do it tonight. Maybe not even tomorrow.” Pietro lifted his head pushing his hair back with his free hand. 

“Understandable. He did completely break your trust.” Wanda looked to the side and noticed Pietro’s laptop open beside him, the screen dark. 

“Yeah, But hey guess what?” Pietro said sarcastically, reaching a hand over to grab his laptop. “The world is labelling me as ‘The Pretty Boy Twink that turned Clint Barton Gay.’ So there’s a plus side to everything.” The screen showed a gossip site with an article filled with some pictures that people must’ve taken of them around Chicago: Pietro laughing as Clint held out a motorcycle helmet, the two of them cuddled up together on the grass outside the planetarium. 

“Why are you reading this? This is just gossip blog crap Pietro.” Wanda turned to her brother her eyes wide, one eyebrow raised. 

Pietro shook his head slightly. “I don’t know, guess I just wanted to see what was out there, and curiosity plus vodka equals googling.” Pietro laughed slightly “This one isn’t half bad actually, there are some that are much worse.” 

“Ok that’s it, I’m cutting you off.” Wanda reached over and grabbed the laptop, shutting it and setting it in her lap. “Wanna order a pizza and watch really dumb TV?” Wanda stood up, setting Pietro’s laptop on the counter before offering her brother a hand.

Later after Pietro had consumed an entire large pizza by himself, and they had watched 5 episodes of Gossip Girl, Pietro turned to his sister and gave her a small smile. “Thanks Wanda.” 

From her spot further down the couch she nudged him with her foot “I’ll always be here for you, no matter what. And no matter what you decide to do about all this, I’ll support you.” 

Pietro leaned back on the couch and watched Serena arguing with Blair on the screen, content to let his problems wait until tomorrow. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Clint groaned as he woke up with a pain in his neck, disoriented, as his music room came into focus. He sat up slowly, reaching up to pull the paper off his cheek. He looked at the page of sheet music and scratched his head. He doesn’t remember writing this. Not like that he hasn’t done the whole drunk writing before but, not remembering it was slightly new. He picked up his guitar from where it lay next to the couch and started playing through the chords. This wasn’t actually that bad. As he played through the opening, the evening started to come back to him. Pietro, Day drinking, His discussion with Sam, all ending on him coming in here and focusing his feelings into a song. 

“ _Give me one last dance,_  
While I still stand,  
Give me one last chance,  
To build my house upon the sand,  
Give me one last hope of holding water in my hands,  
Give me one last chance,  
And I'll be your man,

_Oh I'll be your man,_  
Oh I'll be your man,  
Oh I'll be your man,  
Ohhh 

_Show me one shining star I'll show you the sky,_  
Bring all your old scars and I'll kiss them goodbye,  
Will you show me where to start will you show me where to stand,  
Oh for one last time give me your heart,  
And I'll be your man, 

_Oh I'll be your man,_  
Oh I'll be your man,  
Oh I'll be your man,  
Ohhh 

_Cos I never compromised,_  
My whole life now I realise,  
That it's time to make a change,  
Or I'll end up feeling strange,  
In the dying of my days,  
When that old shallow grave is calling me 

_So I'll be your man,  
Oh I'll be your man,  
Oh I'll be your man,  
Ohhh_”

He sighed as he set his guitar in the couch next to him. He could write a million songs, but that wouldn’t be enough to get Pietro back. Or if it was, he didn’t want his songwriting skills to be the only reason Pietro stayed with him. Nope, he had to handle this one as an adult. A real-life functioning adult. He got up, stretching the muscles in his back and neck as he looked out the window on the far side of the room. The sun was glinting off the lacquer of his piano and he smiled slightly. Well, nothing could necessarily go bad when the world had such an optimistic view to it today. With that in mind he went to go take a shower. In order to complete his plan he would need to look/smell presentable and right now he looked like he rolled around in a dirt patch and smelled like a bar. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro groaned at the streak of sunlight that fell across his face from where he was curled at one end of the couch. “Sun, why?” He rolled over and almost fell onto the floor catching himself on the edge of the coffee table. 

“Morning sunshine.” Wanda said from across the kitchen counter a mug of tea in her hand. 

“Ugh my head hurts.” Pietro groaned rolling back onto the couch and throwing an arm over his eyes.

“That tends to happen when you drink an entire bottle of vodka.” Wanda said walking over and holding out a glass of water, placing two aspirin in Pietro’s reach on the table. “Here.” 

“Thanks,” Pietro said downing the pills and water. “Sorry about yesterday, and that whole situation.” 

“It’s fine, you’ve been there for me when I needed it, figured I’d give it to you.” Wanda walked back to the kitchen. 

“What time is it anyways?” Pietro asked rubbing at his tired eyes. 

“1:15, we stayed up pretty late, I was going to wake you up, but I figured you would want to sleep.” Wanda sipped at her tea, a piece of her hair falling out of the bun on top of her head. “Oh, your phone went off about half an hour ago. I plugged it in for you last night.” 

Pietro stepped off the couch and walked to the kitchen where his phone sat on the counter. He ran a hand through his tangled hair. “I guess I’m going to have to talk to him at some point, might as well get it over with.” He noticed the long string of missed calls from Clint, unlocking his phone he ignored the first 4 voicemails and just clicked the one from this morning. 

“Pietro,” Clint sounded unsure, “I know that I’m probably the last person you want to talk to right now, but, I just want to explain everything. I know I messed up. And if after I talk you want to end it, that’s fine but, can I just see you?” He sounded desperate, but not like he had in the previous voicemails last night, when his words were slurring together and incoherent. Pietro set his phone back down and looked over to where Wanda was leaning against the counter top. “I want to talk to him.”

“Then talk to him.” Wanda said trying not to sound too judgemental. “Meet him somewhere that you decide on, make him come to you.”

“Ok, I think I can do that.” Pietro nods his head before opening his text thread with Clint, ignoring Clint’s texts from last night. He types out his message thinking carefully. 

Pietro: _Meet me at Peet's on 8th and Wabash at 3_

He locked his phone and left it on the counter before heading to the shower, not wanting to know Clint’s response as he got ready to face him. 

He pulled on his favorite blue jacket and his sunglasses before he headed toward the train, he would probably be early, but hey, that gave him some time to think about what he wanted to say.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint was surprised he hadn’t gotten pulled over on his way downtown, because that was about the fastest he had ever made it down here. He parked his bike along the side of the street, looking across just in time to see Pietro walk past, his earphones covering his head as he opened the door to the small coffee shop. Clint decided to give him a minute so he locked down his helmet and focused on working his thoughts out in his head. “Well, here goes.” He said to himself as he walked over to the light, waiting for it to change so he could cross the street. 

He walked in and saw Pietro sitting at a table in the back, sipping at a cup and looking down at his phone. Clint ordered a coffee before going and sitting down in the chair opposite Pietro, waiting as Pietro carefully pulled his headphones off his head and locked his phone screen. 

“Hi.” Clint said quietly as he set his hands on the table next to his cup. 

“Hi.” Pietro said looking unsure.

“So.” Clint tried to find the words he wanted to say, the words that would make Pietro stop looking at him like he didn’t know him. 

“So.” Pietro’s eye’s held a challenge, something Clint was sure was along the lines of ‘you better start talking or I will leave.’ 

“Ok, so, I’m sorry. I should’ve told you about everything. I should’ve been honest with you.” Clint looked down at his coffee as he spoke, unable to look Pietro in the eye.

“Thank you for apologizing.” Clint let his eyes drift back up to Pietro’s face. “But that still doesn’t change the fact that you, basically, violated my privacy, and Wanda’s privacy, and you didn’t even tell me. You were the one who wanted us to be open with each other, and wanted us to be close, and…and...I opened myself to you more than I’ve opened myself in a long time to anyone, and you took advantage of that.” Pietro tried to keep his voice calm, and keep the tears from falling from his eyes. Clint had to keep himself from reaching out to run his hand over Pietro’s. 

“I know. And I never wanted to, I wanted to show you that you could trust me with anything. I wanted to earn the trust that you gave me. But I fucked it up because I can’t keep my mouth shut. And Sam’s right that isn’t an excuse because I’ve been in this business for awhile and I should be able to control myself. I’m so sorry.” Clint rubbed a hand over his hair, the strands sticking up. 

“Well Sam’s right on that account. How is it that you’ve managed to go so many years and still be unable to not spill all your secrets in an interview. When I first met you you went on and on about how you hate the fame, and how you wish it could just be you and the music again.” Pietro was getting mad, he hadn’t really thought about that side of things until Clint had brought it up. “Yet, here you are telling the entire world about your personal life. No wonder you never get time to do what you want Clint, you just keep giving it away to them so you have nothing left!” Pietro took a deep breath trying to ignore the look the barista was giving them behind the counter. The rest of the small coffee shop was, thankfully, empty. 

“Your right. I do give everything to my music and my fans. Because, guess what? That’s what keeps me going. Playing music and being with my fans and seeing how I can change their lives by doing what I love. So sure, I might give them more information sometimes than I probably should, it’s only because I’m trying to get them to relate to me. I don’t want to be fake with them, I just can’t.” 

“I never said you had to be. I only thought that you would keep me and my family out of this. You music is what keeps you going? My music is all I have! I have my violin and Wanda. I don’t have a whole family of friends or parents that care. And you take so much advantage of them, I wish I had someone like Sam and Bucky and Natasha to call me everyday and remind me to do the things I need to get to where I want. But I don’t have that, I have to work everyday and focus on what I want. So, you know what? Maybe this is good.” 

“What? Pietro, no.” Clint tried to object, to intervene, to stop what he could feel coming.

Pietro stands up. “Maybe this is for the best. We figured out that this wouldn’t work before it got too far. You have an album you need to focus on, and I need to focus on my audition.” 

“Pietro, No-”

“Goodbye, Clint.” Pietro threw his cup in the trash before exiting out into the afternoon sun, sliding his headphones over his head as he quickly rounded the corner. He made it all the way to the train before the first tear fell from his cheek.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint stared at the coffee cup in his hands. He wasn’t sure how long he had been here since Pietro had left. Must have been awhile though because his coffee had gone cold. He stood up slowly and tossed his cup as he made his way back across the street toward his bike. 

He drove much slower on his way back to his apartment, fighting the stinging in his eyes. As he rode the elevator up he replayed the conversation in his head, trying to figure out what he said wrong. Trying to figure out what he did to make it go so badly. He went into it thinking that he had to pull Pietro back over to him and instead he successfully pushed him out completely. 

He unlocked the door to his apartment and pushed the button for his answering machine as he got in. 

“Hey Clinty! Just checking in, I’ll be at your apartment tomorrow morning around 10:30. Steve and I’s flight should be getting in around 7:00 Chicago time. Listened to the songs you sent me, They are great! Talk about it more tomorrow! Love you Brother!” Clint ran a hand over his eyes as he pressed delete on Bucky’s message. 

He walked into his kitchen and opened the cupboard about his microwave, expecting his bottle of whiskey to be there, only now remembering that Sam had stolen it. Fuck. Well, there goes his first ‘therapy’ attempt. 

He walked into his music room, noticing his guitar with the music he had written last night sitting on it. He shook his head and grabbed a new sheet of music, walking over to his piano and sitting down, letting his hands take him where they wanted. He started singing, adding lyrics to the melancholy chords. 

“ _All those arrows you threw, you threw them away_  
You kept falling in love, then one day  
When you fell, you fell towards me  
When you crashed in the clouds, you found me

_Oh, please don’t go_  
I want you so  
I can’t let go  
For I lose control 

_Get these left handed lovers out of your way_  
They look hopeful but you, you should not stay  
If you want me to break down and give you the keys  
I can do that but I can’t let you leave 

_Oh, please don’t go_  
I want you so  
I can’t let go  
For I lose control”

Clint feels the first tear slide across his cheek and he leans across the piano, just letting himself have this. Tomorrow he will have to deal with Bucky, and tell him all about it. But, right now he just wanted to sit here. He thinks about calling Sam and telling him to bring him back his booze, but part of him knows that won’t help. Getting drunk won’t solve his problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reallly sorry...
> 
> Songs in this chapter are
> 
> I'll be your man by Passenger   
> and   
> Please Don't Go by Barcelona


	9. Stars Wouldn't Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title and song in this chapter are from Hard to Believe by Andy Davis

When Bucky unlocked the door to Clint’s apartment at 10:15 on the dot, what he had been expecting to see was Clint asleep in bed, potentially with Pietro. He hadn’t been expecting to look into Clint’s music room and find him asleep on the piano, a sheet of staff paper sitting on the edge. Bucky carefully picked up the sheet and read the title Clint had scribbled across the top ‘ _Please Don’t Go_ ”. Well, Fuck. That was definitely not what Bucky was expecting to deal with today. 

Bucky sighed and set the paper bag holding Clint’s favorite bagel and a cup of coffee on the table, letting his bag slide down to the floor. Clint slowly sat up as Bucky moved back over towards him. 

“Buck?” He asked, voice rough. 

“Hey, Man.” Bucky sat down on the side of the bench, his back to the piano looking at Clint carefully. “So, I know Nat and I told you to hustle up on those songs but I think falling asleep at the piano is a little much, even for you.” He watches as Clint smiles, it’s small and doesn’t reach his eyes but, that’s enough for now. 

“Pietro broke things off.” Clint says quietly, almost like he didn’t mean for Bucky to hear them. 

“I know, well I guess I didn’t really know, I read the song you wrote while you were still drooling.” Bucky nudged Clint with his shoulder. “To be fair, you’ve been writing some of the best songs I’ve ever heard from you.” 

“Yeah, pain and passion tend to do that to a person.” Clint ran a hand over his face. 

“I understand if you don’t want to talk about it. And I also know we usually do that ‘man’ thing where we pretend we don’t have feelings and only talk to Natasha about them. But, since she’s in L.A. and I’m here, I’ll try to do my best to be the best Nat I can.” Bucky nods smiling at Clint who hits him in the arm. 

“To be honest, I’m not sure I actually remember all that happened. We are both just so stubborn and I was trying to explain myself and not sound like a dick. And I said something that made him upset but I read the situation wrong and it just got worse, and he just ended it.” Clint said turning to Bucky. “And I honestly hoped this morning I would wake up and it would all be some horrific dream or something. I hoped that I would wake up and he would be next to me, all smiles and tangled white hair. And I know that doesn’t make sense but, yesterday when I got back here it was hard, because everything in here reminds me of him.” 

“Well let’s go somewhere else then.” Bucky said matter-of-factly, holding out his hand to Clint as he stood up. “I’ll call Stevie and Sam, we’re going to have a good old fashioned boys night, we’re gonna get completely fucking trashed and eat a shit ton of food and just have a good time, ok?” Clint turned around on the piano bench before taking Bucky’s hand and standing up. “Go grab your stuff.” Bucky shooed him through his apartment towards his room as he pulled out his phone. “Oh! I have a bagel and coffee for you too!” He pointed to the bag.

“You should’ve lead with that!” Is all Clint yelled back before shutting the door to the bathroom as he started the shower.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda twirls her tea bag around her cup, watching the hot water turn pink. She spares a glance toward Pietro’s room as she feels Vision kiss her on the cheek. He follows her gaze and places a comforting arm around her. “He’ll be ok. I don’t think anything could keep him down forever.” Vision says grabbing a mug from the cabinet and pouring himself some tea. 

Wanda’s mind wanders to last night, when Pietro had come home. Tear stained cheeks and eyes red. She wasn’t sure exactly how long she had held him while he cried, but he hadn’t told her anything about what had happened. Just cried himself out and then silently went to his room and shut the door. Suffice to say she was worried, more worried than she had been in quite some time. “I’ve never seen him like that. Maybe close when our parents died, but-” The door to Pietro’s room opened suddenly and Wanda turned in surprise. 

Pietro was dressed, and had his hair up, and had his violin over one shoulder. He walked out to the kitchen, ignoring the concerned looks Wanda was giving him. “I’m going to practice with Thor, don’t wait up.” He said in a steady voice, grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator as he passed, exiting through the door without waiting for a response. 

“Well I wasn’t expecting that.” Vision said leaning against the counter next to Wanda. 

“Neither was I…” Wanda looked at the door suspiciously. 

“What’s wrong, I would’ve thought you would’ve been ecstatic that Pietro is, maybe happy isn’t the right word, but, continuing on with his life? Not wallowing? Is there a word for that? Not wallowing?” Vision got that look on his face where it seems that he is lost in his thoughts and Wanda nudged him to bring him back to the present. “Right, um. But, he isn’t crying anymore. He’s focusing on his audition, isn’t that good?” 

“Well, yeah. That’s great. I just, you saw him last night. That kind of pain just doesn’t go away in a night? That’s the kind of pain that makes you not want to leave your room and eat a gallon of ice cream just because it tastes good and you don’t care anymore.” Wanda sets her mug down on the counter running a hand through her hair absentmindedly. 

“Well, not everyone processes grief the same way, darling.” Vision ran a hand over Wanda’s arm, rubbing his thumb in a circular pattern. “Pietro seems to be channeling his hurt into his playing, there are worse things he could be doing.”

“Yes, there are much worse things for him to be doing.” Wanda thinks back to a few nights when she had to drag Pietro home because he was so drunk he couldn’t think straight. “I just don’t think he’s actually processing, I think he’s pushing it down and ignoring. Keeping himself busy so he doesn’t have to think about it. I just wish he would talk to me.” 

“He will. You just have to give him time. As long as he isn’t in danger of permanently hurting himself right now.” Wanda sighs as she leans into Vision’s side, sipping her tea as his hand runs over her arm. 

“Alright, I’ll give him space.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint leaned his head back to rest on Sam’s shoulder, smiling and shaking his head as they watched Bucky and Steve trying to play Just Dance in front of them. The four of them had consumed two cases of beer, and an entire bottle of tequila. They had also managed to eat 6 boxes of thai food. 

“Steve, Stop! That’s cheating you fucking idiot!” Bucky said as Steve kept trying to push him over. 

“Never! I refuse to let you beat me Barnes!” Steve yelled back as he tried to keep up with the character on the screen. 

“No one is gonna beat Sam anyways so why do you care?” Bucky asked back, doing slightly better than Steve at staying on beat. Maybe years of being exposed to music finally gave him some rhythm. 

“I don’t care if I beat Sam, I care if I beat you!” Clint shook his head and looked over to Sam next to him on the couch. 

“They are idiots. Why did we agree to be their best men again?” 

“Fuck if I know. Free booze?” 

“That’s probably it.” Clint leaned back on the couch, reaching to grab his beer and take another swig. “Hey Sam?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you think I’m a bad person for what I did to Pietro?” This was the first time Clint had mentioned him since this morning. His name had been running through his head all day, but he still hadn’t wanted to talk about it. Alcohol can be a wonderful thing sometimes. 

“No, I don’t think you are a bad person. I think you’re an idiot, but not a bad person. Do I wish you and Pietro had worked it out? Yes. Is it going to make you ever coming to a CSO rehearsal with me ever again impossible? Probably. I don’t remember exactly where I was going with this, but, just know that although I had Pietro’s side in the whole Rolling Stone issue, I think that you did your best to try and fix that. Sometimes things just don’t work out.” Clint looked down at his beer bottle. Sam said exactly what Clint told himself he wanted to hear, but it didn’t really make him feel that much better. 

“He’s right Clint, you did the best you could. Live with the fact that at least you tried.” Steve said coming to sit on Clint’s other side. 

“Plus now you get some time to go to L.A., clear your head, it could be really nice to just have your music for a while.” Bucky said sitting on the other side of Sam. Clint rubbed at his eye’s were tears threatened to fall. This was a little too much for him right now.

“Alright, too mushy. Sam, I challenge thee to a dance off.” Clint stood up and grabbed the Wii remote from Steve, pointing it at Sam like a sword. 

“Oh, you’re so on.” Sam grabbed the controller from Bucky’s hand and stood up, mock stretching as he stood next to Clint in front of the TV.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro watched his music intently, sparing a glance to his fingers as he tried to keep up with Thor. How Thor managed to get his big hands to play such complicated sixteenth note runs Pietro would never know.But, hey practicing with someone else seemed to be helping him get some of the tougher sections under his fingers. He was amazed that by the end of their 3 hour practice session he had managed to get it pretty well locked down. 

“Hey, thanks for the help again, I know it’s kind of cheating to ask someone already in the CSO to help with your audition but it really helped a lot.” Pietro smiled at Thor over the top of his case as he set his violin inside. 

“Yeah, it’s no problem, I really hope your audition goes well. It would be nice having another friend in the ensemble.” Thor says with a large smile.

“Hey would you want to go get tacos or something? All that practicing made me hungry.” Pietro doesn’t know why he adds an extra smile to it. And he tries to ignore the feeling in his head that he is perhaps being a little flirty. 

“Yeah, I would love to Pietro.” Thor sets his violin on top of his piano, “Flaco’s downstairs actually isn’t half bad.” Thor walks over to him and they walk toward the front of Thor’s apartment, heading out for the elevator. They reach Flaco’s Tacos in companionable silence. Something Pietro is thankful for, just not in the mood for small talk. Each of them placing their order before they find a spot outside to sit. 

“So, how is Wanda doing? I haven’t had much chance to talk to her at rehearsal lately.” Thor says taking a sip from his water glass.

‘Wanda? She’s good, she’s loving the new John Williams thing you guys are doing. Gushes about it every time she leaves rehearsal.” Pietro’s mouth curves into a small smile. 

“And her and Vision? They still going strong?” Thor asks conversationally.

“Oh yeah, still crazy about each other.” Pietro nods taking a sip from his own water glass.

“And how have things been with you on that front? I must confess that I did see the article about you and That singer that Sam is friends with. Are you happy together?” Pietro tries to ignore how Thor’s words feel like a knife in his gut. “His name is Clint correct?” 

“Yeah, yeah we’re good.” Pietro says quickly. Immediately not knowing why he said it. He was the one who broke things off, why was he lying? 

The rest of the meal passes with the two of them making small talk about music and movies and things that Pietro isn’t really focused on at all. After they finish eating Pietro says goodbye, promising to pass a hello onto Wanda, and walks down toward the train. 

As he feels the familiar rocking of the red line he composes himself. He wanted this. He wanted to not have to worry about Clint anymore, to be free to focus on his music and his audition. Pietro takes a deep breath as he gets off at Chinatown, He can do this. Fake it till you make it right?   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint rubbed his eyes and yawned as he messed with the dials on Bucky’s fancy coffee maker, placing his mug under the spout when he finally found the desired settings. He had now been in Bucky and Steve’s apartment for 3 days. Taking up residence in their guest bedroom. He had to go back to his apartment today, purely because he needed to pack for their trip tomorrow, but it had been nice to be here for the weekend. Nice to avoid his life and all the thoughts in his head, and just be an idiot with his friends. Clint turned when he heard Bucky and Steve’s bedroom door open with a creak, Bucky walking out in sweatpants. 

“Morning.” Clint said taking a sip from his coffee cup. 

“Mmm is that coffee?” Bucky said sitting down at one of the stools in front of their counter, leaning onto his hands. “Make me some?” 

Clint laughed as he put another cup under the spout and made another cup, sliding across the counter to Bucky, who took a sip. 

“Mmm thank you. You always make the best coffee. Black like dirt. Not the sugary crap Steve likes to drink.” Bucky smiles up at his Best Friend, pushing his hair out of his eyes. 

“It’s my true talent.” Clint says smirking as he moves to sit next to Bucky. “I think I’m gonna head back to my place. I need to pack, and I think I should try to write that last song I need, because once we get to L.A. I’m not going to have any time.” Bucky nods slowly.

“Yeah, that’s probably true. Sure that you’re ready for that?” Bucky’s concern slipped into the question. 

“Not really. But, I’ve got to go home at some point. Can’t exactly never go there again.” Clint said trying to sound joking even though that idea sounded really tempting right now. 

“At least let me go with you?” Bucky said setting his coffee mug down on the counter.

“No, I think I need to do this by myself. And you need to spend your last day at home for a month with your Fiance, not my sad ass.” Clint elbowed Bucky as he stood up, walking around to put his cup into the dishwasher. 

“Alright, but call me if you start having a panic attack or somethin’.” Bucky says drinking the last of the coffee from his mug. 

“Will do. See you tomorrow morning, bright and early.” Clint says as he grabs his bag from the table where he had set it that morning, making his way toward the door. Leaving behind the safety of Steve and Bucky’s apartment to face the real world.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering his apartment he expects something to be different. He doesn’t know why, but he expects something to have changed. But, everything is exactly how he left it, a few dishes still in the sink, his Columbia sweatshirt still thrown over the couch. Clint sighs as he hefts his bag up onto the counter, taking a deep breath as he looks around his apartment. It feels lonely in a way it never had for him before. He had said he was going to try to write, which seems like the best plan of action, figuring he would pack tonight. Clint placed a quick order of Thai in from his favorite little place down the street before heading into his music room. 

He sat down at his piano looking at the sheet music he had left there. The desperation in the song he had written seems so raw but he realizes that something Sam said must’ve stuck because being here doesn’t hurt nearly as much as it had three days ago. 

Clint looks around the room and lets some of the happier memories with Pietro come back. The two of them laughing and making up stupid songs while they ate pizza on the couch. Playing for Pietro, over and over, any song he could think of. Amazing what three days and complete chaos can do to completely change your life. Almost hard to think that it all changed that fast. 

Clint shakes his head slightly as he grabs a fresh sheet of staff paper. He finds himself writing it out before he can stop himself. The words flowing out easier than he thought they would be. He sets the sheet on the piano and starts to play something to go with the lyrics. 

“ _Someone said your name,_  
It felt the same and I will not forget the pictures  
flooded in my head.  
It was hard to walk away,  
And I would change the way that it would end,  
But love you the same way I did.

_It's following us around;  
The cold reality of having to say it's over now._

_Hard to believe, hard to believe_  
What happened to you happened to me, and  
I don't know if we can ever tell  
If it's harder for us to move on or to believe that  
it's gone. 

_And those streets will never live,_  
Will never get the chance to see those dreams  
Scattered like birds at our feet.  
And stars wouldn't cross,  
Just got lost like songs I'd sing to you,  
Feeling more like familiar tunes. 

_Passing like strangers now;  
Across these memories of saying it'll all work out._

_But oh, hard to believe, hard to believe_  
What happened to you happened to me.  
I don't know if we can ever tell,  
Harder for us to move on or to believe that it's gone. 

_Feel like it was yesterday,_  
Wonder if we'd stay the same.  
Keep leaving and I don't know why,  
Saying our last goodbyes. 

_Hard to believe, hard to believe_  
It happened to you, it happened to me.  
I don't know if we can ever tell,  
Harder for us to move on or to believe that it's gone.”

Clint takes a deep breath as he writes the chords to go along with the lyrics, feeling like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Maybe he could be ok, maybe he would get past this. It no longer felt tight when he took a breath. He hasn’t by any means ok, but he might be getting there. Might be ready to take a break, see something new for awhile. 

With that thought he set grabbed his various music from across the room and started packing it all up. Reaching and taking his favorite guitar off the wall to pack it into it’s case.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a jump forward after this chapter, I'm sorry for the pain but I promise it's going to get better I hate seeing these two so sad. :( but also I love Sam, Steve, and Bucky and I honestly loved writing the four of them being idiots together. Anyways. Thanks for reading.


	10. To Show You My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title and song in chapter: To Show You My Love by Mike Schimd

Chapter 10  
1 Month Later….

Clint laid back in the lounger he claimed next to Nat. They had officially finished the cuts of his album yesterday and had the final meeting with his label today to sign off on everything, but then it was all done. It had been a crazy four weeks filled with many instances of chaos and way too much coffee, but Clint loved every minute of it. Even though Tony, his producer, got on his nerves sometimes he was fantastic at what he does. Clint happened to agree with Bucky when he said this was some of Clint’s finest work. 

He had thought about Pietro pretty much everyday. Recording the songs that were about him had been some of the toughest days of recording for him. But it had been very therapeutic in a way, like getting to run through their relationship again, allowing some closure he hadn’t really gotten. He sometimes still checked his phone expecting there to be a text from Pietro asking how his day had been going, or just to tell him good morning. Nat had been amazing when they had first arrived, filling every possible moment of free time Clint had with a CD signing or a charity event. He was glad for the distraction. 

He sometimes asked about Pietro when Sam would call him checking in. It was impossible not to care about someone that you were so deeply in love with. But Sam just said that he wasn’t exactly sure. Sam mentioned that Wanda had seemed worried about him a few times because he was focusing on his audition so much, but that seemed like normal behavior as far as Sam knew. Clint had been tempted so many times to call Pietro and personally ask how he was doing, but he figured that wouldn’t be a welcome gesture. Pietro probably never wanted to speak to him again. 

Clint was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Bucky loudly sit down next to him. Clint opened his eyes and watched Bucky adjust his sunglasses over his eyes as he laid back looking over at Clint and Nat. 

“How we doing?” Bucky had been busy the last few days, working on setting up a few last minute promoting work for Clint to do before they all headed back to Chicago, so Clint was surprised he was able to just hang out with him and Nat. 

“Was doing perfectly until you decided to destroy my peace and quiet.” Nat replied without opening her eyes. “Clint was a perfect poolside companion and just sat down, I know I wouldn’t normally say this but, James, be more like Clint.” 

“Well ouch, someone’s in a mood.” Bucky leaned back closing his own eyes. “How about you Clinty, you feeling good about your album?” 

“Good, actually, none of the normal jitters where I feel like everything is shit, so progress, I guess.” Clint turned his head to look at Bucky’s face turned up toward the sun. “I mean I still think I should’ve written one more song, 13 is a really weird number, but, everyone seems to think it’s fine. So guess I should follow that advice.” 

“Yeah, I mean 14 is a good track number but we were originally shooting for 12 so I think you’ve already done more than you needed to.”

“Eh, I guess.” Clint smiled laughing slightly with Bucky. 

“Have you talked to Sam today?” Bucky asked running a hand through his hair, which was now long enough to curl around his ears. 

“No, why?” Clint gave Bucky a concerned look behind his sunglasses. “Something I forgot?”

“No, just he sounded stressed when I talked to him last night.” Clint laughed as Bucky finished his sentence.

“The two of you are so weird. You act like you hate each other half the time, yet here we are.” 

“Oh shut it.” Bucky smirked hitting Clint lightly in the arm. 

“Alright, I’m feeling a little crispy I think I’m gonna go take a nap real quick before our meeting this afternoon.” Clint got up from his chair, stretching his arms out. 

“Don’t oversleep. You oversleep I will literally come into your room and smother you with a pillow.” Natasha said barely moving a muscle. 

“I’ll set an alarm.” Clint left the outside pool area walking with brisk steps. He got stopped momentarily in the lobby by some teenage girls, but he just smiled his way through, giving hugs and posing for pictures. When he finally makes it into his room he flops down on his bed, nearly falling off with his phone rings, loudly in his silent room. He gives the contact a questioning glance before he answers.

“Hello?” 

“Hello Clint, we need to talk.”

“Wanda…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Weeks earlier…

“You ready?” Wanda smiled over at her brother as they walked towards the symphony center. 

“Well, I’ve been practicing harder than I ever have so I suppose yes.” Pietro said without his face changing emotion. A common response over the last few weeks. 

“You’re going to do great, plus Vis is gonna be in there so at least one face will be friendly?” Wanda held open the heavy door for Pietro and smiled as she saw Sam waiting in one of the benches in the lobby. 

“Hey Sam!” Wanda said stepping over toward him, vaguely aware of Pietro behind her. 

“Hey guys! Figured I should come wish Pietro luck.” Sam stood up his hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

Pietro only nodded in response, which Sam didn’t mention. 

“Ok, well I think I’ll stay here with Sam, good luck brother.” Wanda gave Pietro a quick kiss of the cheek as he went down the stairs toward his audition. Wanda took a seat next to Sam and let out a breath. 

“Is that how he’s been since..?” Sam just watches after Pietro with slight disbelief. 

“Yep. He’s conversational and still eats with me but most of the time he just sits in his room practicing. I’m worried about him. I figured I’d give him some time, because no one processes something like that the same way. But, it’s been hard. I can’t remember the last time I saw him smile, Sam. My brother that is usually all smiles and jokes and...and I don’t think he’s smiled in weeks.” Wanda set her head in her hands, feeling as Sam moved a hand over her back comfortingly. 

“It’s a little hard to believe myself actually. Did he ever tell you about what happened?”

“Nope. It’s like a plague over our apartment, at the beginning I didn’t care because I thought that this attitude was better than him sobbing his eyes out. But at this point I would take any emotion over this complete and total apathy. I don’t know what to do.” 

“Have you thought about asking Clint?” Sam isn’t surprised when Wanda turns to give him a questioning glance. “I’m just saying, Clint might have a better idea of what’s running through that kids head, because he knows what happened.” 

“I don’t think I could have that conversation with him.” Wanda says leaning back against the wall. 

“Well, I’m just saying if Pietro doesn’t change his look on life soon, you might find a reason to.” Sam says giving Wanda’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “I know how much your brother means to you, it might just help to have a bit more information.” Wanda sits in silence thinking about that as Sam just sits next to her gripping her hand. 

Wanda never calls Clint. She tries multiple times in the next few days. Especially on the day that Pietro gets the call that he got the violinist spot. He seems excited and he actually smiles but Wanda knows him well enough to see that it doesn’t really touch his eyes. She just can’t bring herself to go against Pietro’s trust like that. It feels weird. 

But she tells herself she really should have called Clint a long time ago when she comes home and finds Pietro sitting on the couch with tear stained cheeks and his phone in his hand. She just sits next to him and is honestly surprised when he starts talking. 

“I screwed it all up. It’s all my fault! He made a mistake and he knew that. But I just wouldn’t let him explain...wouldn’t let him fix it! Why do I push away everyone when it gets tough? I’m tired Wanda, I’m tired of getting up in the morning and dragging myself out of bed. I mean no wonder no one ever stays, I never let them close enough to. I always push them away the second anything doesn’t go perfect.” Wanda just walks to the couch and wraps her arms around her brother as he cries, rubbing a soothing hand through his hair. 

Things were better after that Pietro starts eating with Wanda again, sometimes even making a few more jokes at her expense. He starts asking her to watch movies with him, they start having their usual breakfast before rehearsals only now they both get to play, and it’s everything that Wanda had wanted from their lives. But she can also see the way he turns away whenever Vision and her kiss, or hug. She can see the slightly pained expression he gets when something reminds him of Clint. But the moment when she knows things are getting better is when Pietro finally talks to her. 

“I really regret some of the things I said Wanda, I was so mean, and I didn’t really mean any of it. You know how I get sometimes, I just say whatever comes to mind first.” 

“Yeah, you do have a tendency to be a bit impulsive. But, why didn’t you call him after, tell him you were sorry?” Wanda asks gently

“I don’t know. I think I had convinced myself that maybe it was for the best. I think I convinced myself that it it was going to be difficult at all it was just easier to go without.” 

“But you know that isn’t the case now so why haven’t you called him?” 

“He has more important things to worry about than me. He probably wouldn’t even want to be with me anymore. I was a jerk Wanda.” 

“You’ll never know until you ask him.” 

“Yeah well, guess I’ll never know.” Pietro said finally, continuing to eat his taco. 

Wanda didn’t argue but decided she may have to take some things into her own hands. She knew why her brother wasn’t calling Clint, he was scared of what Clint would say to him. He probably had reason to be, but she wasn’t going to let him throw this away because he was scared.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Wanda…” Clint tried to keep the surprise out of his voice but this was probably the last person he thought would call him. “Uhm, what can I do for you?”

“Do you still love my brother?” Clint pulled his phone away from his ear, double checking exactly who was calling him

“Uh, why?”

“Not important right now, just do you still love him?” Wanda sounded even more scary through the phone, if that was possible. 

“Well, yeah.” Clint ran a hand over his face, he is sounding real intelligent right now. 

“Ok, and how badly do you want him back?” 

“Ok, seriously Wanda? He broke up with me, is this some kind of prank or something? I’m not really in the mood.” Clint sighed

“No i’m sorry, I promise it isn’t that. He doesn’t even know I’m calling you. It’s just, he didn’t talk to me about what happened for 3 weeks and now he finally told me and he’s in pain Clint. He misses you so much. And he will literally kill me if he knows I’m calling you right now.” Clint took a second for his brain to process what she just said. 

“Wait, what are you saying exactly Wanda? What do you want me to do about that? Pietro made it pretty clear that he doesn’t want me in his life anymore.” 

“Seriously, Clint? You know Pietro, are you going to take what he said when he was angry and hurt at face value?”

“How else are you supposed to take someone breaking up with you?” Clint tries to keep his voice calm. This conversation is bringing up some of the hurt that he thought he had moved past. 

“All I wanted to tell you is that, Pietro regrets that day. He regrets not letting you explain and make it better. And now he isn’t calling you because he thinks you wouldn’t want to talk to him. So, if you still love him, like you said you still do. Show him that you want to. I’m not sure exactly how you should do that, but, do something. Please, because I can’t stand seeing the pain in his eyes anymore.” 

“Alright, I’ll um, think about it, thanks for calling me Wanda.” 

“Don’t make me regret trusting you with this Clint.” And then the line goes dead. Clint sets his phone down, staring at it for a solid five minutes just processing that conversation. Pietro regrets breaking up with him. That would’ve been enough to give him hope a few weeks ago, but that hasn’t sold him yet. Why hadn’t Pietro just called him? Thinking on that he knows the answer, Pietro probably figured he had cause enough harm already. But this was a little much for Clint to process. 

For the first time in a month Clint allowed himself to think of some of his happiest memories with Pietro. That first night in the bar, waking up with Pietro curled up to his side, watching movies curled on the couch, walking along the museums hand in hand. It’s then that he decides. No matter how this ends, no matter if they get back together, he needs to make sure that Pietro knows his feelings. He walks over and pulls out his guitar, putting his feelings out the only way he knows how. If he gets this done now there’s a chance he could still get it on the album. Might be nice to put the whole story forward. So Clint sits and writes out his thoughts, let’s them stream onto a page. Thirty minutes before he needs to leave for his meeting he finished it, the 14th song for his album.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 week later…

Pietro sat on the couch with Wanda wearing his ridiculously soft pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt that is two sizes too big for him. He takes another bite of his cereal as they watch the screen in front of them. Pietro doesn’t know why but Wanda had insisted that they watch Good Morning America this morning. He had given her a look when they had mentioned that Clint was going to be on talking about his new album, but he was deciding to give her the benefit of the doubt. 

When he saw Clint walk across the stage it hurt to see how good he looked. He had a little bit of stubble that gave him a roguish charm and he was wearing his favorite leather jacket. He sat down in a chair opposite the interviewers after giving them hugs and smiling at the audience. 

“Hey Clint, so how have you been doing?” one of the ladies sitting opposite Clint asked in a voice that was way too cheerful for the morning in Pietro’s opinion.

“I’ve been good. Life’s been as crazy as it always is.” Pietro’s heart ached as he watched Clint smile. 

“So, you have a new album coming out in a couple months?” 

“Yep, It’s called Head vs. Heart and it will be out October 17th.” Clint smiled nodding his head a bit. 

“Now this album holds particular value for you emotionally?” 

“Yeah it was really special for me this time around. The first 9 tracks of the album are all songs I wrote with other artists that I’m friends with, which are always fun to write. You always find something new about someone when you are writing together from the heart. So those are all songs that I hold very dear to me purely for the memories I associate with them now. But, the last five songs are actually some of the most personal material I’ve released. I’m very adamant that you need to write from the heart to get the best music and the last five songs are very true to that thought.” 

“Now, you have a single from this album that’s going to come out today after you perform it, which one of those groups does it fit into?” 

“This song, is actually the last song I wrote for the album. It fits into the second category there. But this one is basically just about someone being in love. And wanting to show the person you love how special they are, and how much they mean to you, but not knowing exactly how to do that because everything, even the impossible wouldn’t be enough to show that.” 

“Alright folks, we’ll be right back with Clint Barton singing the new single ‘To Show You My Love’ from his new album Head vs. Heart.” 

Pietro looks over toward his sister with his mouth open, trying to make sure that what he just heard on the television is what she also heard. Pietro knows that Clint is talking about him. There’s a sense of uncertainty in the way that he talked about it, like he wasn’t sure it was reciprocated. Wanda doesn’t say anything and it’s back from commercial break before Pietro can think of anything to say. 

The camera zeroes in on Clint, sitting at a beautiful piano. He’s smiling as he lifts his head to the mic. “Pietro this one’s for you.” he says quietly before he starts playing. His voice slipping over the lyrics with ease. 

“ _I wanted to write you a song_  
A song you could sing forever  
And I wanted to rhyme  
And to bend phrase and time  
Into something clever  
But you deserve something better

_If I could make all the mountains_  
Spell your name  
And all the old streetcars  
Dance in the rain  
And promise to hold you  
For all of my days  
It wouldn't be enough  
To show you my love  
I wanted to write you a verse  
Of all the things that I love in you  
Of your beautiful smile  
And the truth in your eyes  
And the way you always knew  
That you deserved something better 

_If I could make all the mountains_  
Spell your name  
And all the old streetcars  
Dance in the rain  
And promise to hold you  
For all my days  
It wouldn't be enough  
To show you my love  
And when I'm ugly  
I know you love me  
And you all of me  
And I wouldn't wish that on anyone 

_If I could make all the mountains_  
Spell your name  
And all the old streetcars  
Dance in the rain  
And promise to hold you  
For all my days  
It wouldn't be enough  
To show you my love  
You know you’re my love  
Ohhhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhh…”

The crowd is clapping and screaming in the background but all Pietro can do is stare at the TV with slightly watery eyes. He turns to his sister with his mouth open, his eyes excited behind tears. 

“I need to talk to him, now, I need to see him and apologize.” 

“Well he’ll be home tonight so you don’t really need to work to hard for that.” Wanda smiles as realization dawns on him for a moment. 

“You totally meddled!” 

“Just a tad.” Wanda held up her hand with her fingers about an inch apart. “Anyways, he said I should tell you to meet him at your favorite place in Chicago at 7pm tonight if you want to.” 

“Fuck, I need to go get ready! That’s less than 12 hours from now!” 

Wanda shook her head as she watched Pietro launch himself over the couch going toward his room with excitement she hadn’t seen in too long. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I think there is probably only one more chapter I'm going to write, but I'm not 100 percent certain on that. Our lovelies are almost back together! yay! but, I might post an epilogue past the next chapter so, yeah one or two more.


	11. I Like to Believe You've Been Dreaming of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Tee Shirt by Birdy

Chapter 11

Pietro looked out at the lights of the city. The sun had gone down just enough so that it was hiding behind the tall buildings. It was starting to get a little colder in the evenings, especially down here next to the water. Pietro pulled his jacket closer around himself and watched the water wash up on the walkway below him. It was only 6:45, Pietro blamed his earliness on nerves. He looked sideways towards the aquarium and he saw him, stepping off his purple bike and pulling his helmet off his head. He looked better then Pietro remembered. 

As Clint slowly made his way over to Pietro, he noticed that Clint was holding a single flower in his hands. Pietro walked a few steps to meet him and smiled as Clint handed him the perfect red tulip. Pietro held it up to his nose, feeling the waxy petals tickle his cheek. 

“You’re here.” Clint said watching him for a moment. 

“Well, it’s not everyday that someone confesses the depth of their love for you on National Television.” Pietro smiles giving Clint a knowing glance. 

“I thought that sharing things to the public is what got us into this mess.” Clint said taking a tentative step closer to Pietro. 

“Mmm this is different.” Pietro says slowly, closing the distance to Clint as he wraps his hands around Clint’s neck the flower between his fingertips. He suppresses a pleased sigh when he feels Clint’s arms wrap around his waist. 

“Really?” Clint asks their faces inches apart. “Does that mean I can kiss you?” Pietro smiles and nods slightly, looking into Clint’s eyes before letting his own drift closed. The kiss is tentative at first, just a brush of Clint’s lips over Pietro’s. But then Pietro turns his head slightly and the kiss deepens, Clint’s tongue running over the seam of his lips. Pietro takes a deep breath as they pull back resting his forehead on Clint’s, a wide smile on his face. “Oh, I’ve missed this.” Clint says with his eyes still closed just loving the feeling of having Pietro in his arms. 

“Me too. Let’s never do that again.” Pietro says leaning back a bit and looking in Clint’s eyes when they drift open. 

“Well, I need to know that you aren’t going to freak out next time I screw up, because knowing me, that might happen again.” Clint says giving Pietro a serious look. 

“And I need you to know that I sometimes might freak out and get really mad at you, but you need to just give me a second and remind me that you love me.” Pietro says smiling and moving one of his hands to Clint’s jaw, running his hand over his stubble. “You do love me right?”

“Mm babe, I think I sang an entire song this morning about it, seems only one of us hasn’t put all of our cards on the table.” Clint smiles raising an eyebrow at Pietro. 

“I love you.” Pietro says moving his head back in to give Clint a small kiss. “I’ve loved you since you first brought me here I think. But I was just too scared to tell you.” Clint kisses Pietro again, moving one of his own hands up to push a stray lock of hair behind his ear. 

“I love you too. I’m never going to stop saying it, because it’s true, I love you so much. And I’m sorry that I ever caused you pain. It killed me to think that you weren’t happy. Scared me to think of you not constantly having a smile on that beautiful face.” Pietro felt his cheeks get hot and smiled at Clint through his lashes. 

“Well, if you don’t have plans. Sam and Thor are throwing a little ‘welcome to CSO’ party for me. And I was hoping you would come?” Pietro asked Clint raising an eyebrow a smidge. 

“There’s nowhere else I want to be right now.” Clint smiled as they walked back toward Clint’s motorcycle hands intertwined.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro had missed the feeling of speeding through Chicago pressed against Clint’s back. He was honestly disappointed that they got to Sam’s apartment so fast, he would’ve been content to spend the rest of the night driving around on Clint’s bike.   
He looked up at the brick of Sam’s building and felt Clint take his hand. Pietro turned to smile at him as he squeezed Clint’s fingers. “You ready for this?” Clint smirked asking Pietro with a glint in his eye.

“Are you, Old man?” Pietro asked bumping his elbow against Clint’s, the action kind of awkward with their hands twined together. 

“You idiots planning on going up? Or are you just gonna stand there all night?” They turned their heads to watch Bucky and Steve walk up the sidewalk, Steve’s hand around Bucky’s arm. “Pretty sure Sam wouldn’t take kindly to the guest of honor missing his party.” Bucky held the door open for Steve and Pietro as they walked toward the building shaking their heads. He placed a hand on Clint’s chest as he tried to walk in the open door. “Beauty before age Clinty.” Bucky said walking in front of him and into the lobby.

“You jerk, I’m only 4 months older than you! Why is everyone making fun of my age today?” Clint groaned as he joined the three by the elevator. 

“It’s because we love you.” Pietro said running his hand over Clint’s bicep. 

“He might. I don’t.” Bucky said smirking at Clint and giving him a wink. 

“Screw you, Barnes.” Clint said with no malice. 

The elevator doors opened and the four stepped in, waiting as it took it’s sweet time going to the 11th floor. Pietro and Steve laughed as their significant others pushed each other down the hall, ending with the two of them falling over in a heap on the floor in front of Sam’s door. Pietro just stepped over them to knock on the door, rolling his eyes as they tried to get up. Pietro smiled at Sam when he opened the door. 

“Hey Man! I was worried you guys weren’t gonna make it!” Sam smiled as he pulled Pietro into his apartment, barely glancing as Steve stepped over Bucky and Clint in their attempts to get inside before the other. 

Pietro had only been to Sam’s apartment once. It was a very hip loft in Printer’s Row, right near Thor’s place. There were high beams that were exposed in the ceiling, and exposed brick on the walls. But last time Pietro had been here it had been empty besides him and Sam. Now, it was filled with those he considered his friends. Wanda standing at the front with Vision. Thor standing near the back but shouting out his hello, standing next to a dark haired man that Pietro knew was his brother. Natasha standing near the counter in the kitchen. Peter and Bruce, two other violinists that Pietro had met this week. It was a little overwhelming honestly. He felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and looked sideways at Clint. 

“Alright let’s get this party started!!” Sam shouted from the counter in the kitchen, holding up a bottle of vodka. Bucky had an arm tossed around his shoulders, grinning like a maniac. Pietro just laughed and walked over to the counter, taking the shot glass that Bucky placed into his hand. Laughing as Bucky held his up to his clinking the two together before he held it up in the air. 

“To Pietro, he must be pretty fucking good to join the likes of all of you. Also, he’s the only person I’ve ever met who wants to deal with Clint before he has had his morning coffee so, more power to him.” Everyone around him laughed except for Clint who just groaned, before they all downed their shots. Pietro winced at the familiar burning feeling in his throat. 

6 Shots later Pietro was sitting on Sam’s balcony, Bucky sitting next to him as they looked out at the lights of the city, their legs dangling over the edge. At some point they had stolen one of the bottles off the counter, this time tequila, and were passing it back and forth as they sat in silence. 

“You know what Piet?” Bucky leaned against him as he slurred. 

“What?” Pietro lolled his head to the side to rest on Bucky’s.

“You and Clint? You’re good together. I’m….I’m really glad you gave him another chance.” Bucky downed the rest of the bottle setting it beside Pietro with a clank. 

“Hmm? Oh thanks….yeah, me too.” Pietro smiled. He heard the sliding door open but he didn’t pay it much thought until he felt Sam sit down on his other side. 

“Having a good time guys?” Sam was obviously much more sober than them, his eyes barely glassy, speech normal sounding. 

“So much fun Sammy.” Bucky said leaning forward and accidentally hitting his head on the railing. “Ow, fuck.” 

Sam laughed as he stood back up, “I’ll go find Steve to take his drunk ass home, You want me to find Clint? I think he was having a drinking contest with Nat which is never a good idea. Oh! Wanda told me to tell you that she was going to Vision’s tonight.” Sam paused in the doorway. 

“Mmm yeah I probably should go save him then.” Pietro said laughing as he slowly stood up, reaching down to help Bucky to his feet. “C’mon Buck, let’s go find Steve.” With Sam’s help he dragged Bucky inside to the counter where Nat and Clint were lining up a row of shots. Steve was looking on, sipping his beer. 

“Stevie!” Bucky almost shouted when he saw Steve, hugging him around the shoulders like a koala. “I hit my head...Sammy laughed...Sammy is mean.” Steve just patted Bucky’s arm as he watched Nat fill her last shot with vodka. 

“I’m sure he is Buck.” Steve sighed as he looked over at Sam. “Mind if we crash here tonight? I don’t think I should take him on the train like this.” 

“Yeah, it’s fine. Figure these two will probably stay too, since Pietro is almost as trashed as Bucky and Clint is going to be near that after going against Nat.” Sam clasped one hand on Pietro’s shoulder and one on Clint’s. 

“Mmm, yeah...about that. Clint, honey? Are you sure that this is a good idea?” Pietro asked leaning against Clint as he poured his last shot. 

“A good idea? It’s the best idea I’ve ever had!” Clint said nodding to Natasha as they downed the line of shots. Clint cheered as he lifted the last one. Pietro turned to Sam who just shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

Pietro laughed as he watched Steve wrangle Bucky into one of the guest bedrooms, keeping an arm around Clint as him and Nat lined up more shots. 

“You can always give up Barton.” Nat said lifting one perfect brow as she held up her shot glass. 

“Not gonna happen, Romanoff.” Pietro just rolled his eyes as he leaned against the counter. Well, I guess the best plan is just to make sure Clint doesn’t do anything stupider than this. He accepted a glass of water from Sam and rolled his eyes at Clint as he tried to taunt Natasha. Sparing Sam a glance as the two idiots next to them tried to drink each other under the table. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Clint groaned as he felt a patch of sunlight run over his face. He turned in his sleepy haze and tightend an arm around Pietro lying next to him, nuzzling into his neck. He felt Pietro turn in his arms and place a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“Morning sleepy head.” Pietro said, making the pounding in Clint’s head increase. 

“Ughhh, too loud, too early, go back to sleep.” Clint said pushing his face into the pillow beneath his head. 

“Nope. I think Sam would appreciate us leaving his apartment sometime before noon. He’s probably got things to do.” Pietro said peppering small kisses on Clint’s neck. 

“Screw Sam.” Clint groaned into the pillow. 

“Fine, I’ll go get coffee without you then.” Pietro rolled off the bed, stretching his arms above his head. 

“Coffee?” Clint said barely lifting his head. “Bring me some?” 

“Nope, you want some, come get it yourself.” Pietro called as he opened the door walking out toward the kitchen. He patted Bucky on the arm as he grabbed a cup of coffee from Sam’s outstretched hand. “How you feeling Buck?” He asked as he took a seat next to him at the counter. 

“Peachy.” Bucky said barely lifting his head to look over at Pietro. 

“Ugh! Sam! Why does your apartment have so many windows?” Clint said as he walked over and sat down next to Pietro, stealing his coffee cup and gulping it down. 

“Because I like to see the sun Clint.” Sam said setting a new cup of coffee in front of Pietro. “Stop being a grump and drink your coffee.” 

“Ugh, why did I drink so much last night?” Clint says running a hand over his face. 

“Hey, I didn’t make you enter a drinking competition with Nat. That’s on you.” 

“I did what?” Clint splutters some of his coffee back into his cup. “How am I still alive?” 

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short, Clint. You actually managed to stay standing this time.” Natasha said walking out and grabbing a cup from the cupboard. 

“This time?” Pietro turned to Clint laughing “You’re telling me, you’ve lost to Nat so badly that you weren’t able to stand up?” 

“Yeah, laugh it up.” Clint said taking another gulp of coffee. “I hate all of you.” 

Pietro just leaned over a placed a kiss on Clint’s cheek. “Well fine, guess I can just go home then, since I’m not wanted.” Pietro has barely moved off the stool when he feels Clint’s hand move over his knee. 

“Don’t you dare.” Pietro just raises his eyebrow at Clint as Sam and Natasha laugh at Clint’s antics. 

“Well, not that I don’t love you all. But, I would love to have my apartment back.” Sam said taking a sip from his own cup, looking over the edge at the three sitting at the counter. 

“Yeah, I’ll go get Stevie up. He probably stayed up too late making sure I didn’t choke to death in a pile of my own vomit.” Bucky said standing up slowly and walking down the hall. 

“Yeah, We’ll get out of your hair Sam, thanks by the way. For last night.” Pietro says looking up from his coffee cup.

“No problem, kid. Welcome to the family.” Sam smiles and drinks from his mug. 

“You ok to drive babe?” Pietro says nudging Clint with his shoulder. 

“Hmm? Yeah...probably.” Clint says setting his empty coffee mug on the table. 

“That really fills me with confidence.” Pietro says glaring at his boyfriend. 

“No, I mean it. I’m fine. I’ve driven in worse condition before.” Clint sighed standing up and walking over the grab his leather jacket which was strewn across the couch. 

“Alright, well, drive safe, you have that Gala event tonight. So don’t screw up your face.” Nat says patting his cheek as she walks past. 

“Yes, Mom. Tell Buck and Steve I said bye.” Clint reached out and took Pietro’s hand after they both got their shoes on, heading toward the door after a quick wave to Sam.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint sighed as he held open the door to his apartment for Pietro. He had only been home for about 5 minutes yesterday to drop off his suitcase and Guitar. Everything was still where he left it. The pile of mail on his counter was giant, but he would go through that later. There was no way he wanted to do that right now. Clint stepped over to the pile and looked down just to make sure there wasn’t anything too important. He spared a glance toward Pietro who had sat down in one of the stools. 

“I think we need a shower.” Clint said setting down a piece of mail. “I don’t know about you but, I feel like I drowned in a bottle of vodka.” 

“Yeah, well you sure drank enough of one.” Pietro says smirking. 

“Hey! Like you didn’t finish an entire bottle of tequila with Bucky?” Noticing Pietro’s surprised look Clint continued as they walked into his bedroom. “Yeah, I was still sober enough when that happened.” 

They walked into the bathroom and Clint turned on his shower, turning back to Pietro. This was the first time that they had been well and truly alone. Clint was pretty sure you could cut the tension with a knife. He was silent as he watched Pietro tentatively walk toward him, placing his hands at the bottom of Clint’s shirt and pulling it off over his head. That broke whatever barrier there had been and once Clint was free of his t-shirt he crushed his mouth against Pietro’s, swallowing Pietro’s moan. 

Hands roamed over familiar territory, mapping out skin that hadn’t been felt in too long. Clint isn’t sure exactly how they managed to get all of their clothes off, but soon they were standing underneath the warm spray of water. Clint separated his mouth from Pietros and kissed a line down his jaw. 

“Oh god, I missed you.” Clint breathes again Pietro’s collarbone. He felt Pietro’s hands pulling at the hair at the back of his neck. 

“I missed you so much Clint.” Pietro moaned as Clint continued his path to the other side of Pietro’s throat, sucking a mark against the flesh. Pietro pulled Clint’s head up so he could look him in the eyes. 

“I love you Clint.” Pietro said feeling the warm water wash over his body. 

“I love you too.” Clint said pressing a kiss to Pietro’s lips. He reached over and grabbed his shampoo from the shelf, pouring some into his hands. “Turn around.” He told Pietro as he soaped up his hands, running them through Pietro’s platinum strands. He massaged his fingers into Pietro’s scalp, enjoying the small noises of pleasure that Pietro let out. He washed his hands under the water and grabbed the shower head. “Lean your head back.” He said as he carefully washed the soap out of Pietro’s hair, taking extra care not to get it in Pietro’s eyes. He leaned and pressed a gentle kiss to Pietro’s shoulder as he set the shower head back into it’s rest on the wall. 

Pietro turned and smiled at Clint, running a hand down his chest as he leaned in to kiss him gently. “Your turn.” He said reaching for the shampoo. Clint leaned back and closed his eyes as Pietro massaged the shampoo into his hair. He leaned his head back when Pietro told him to and smiled when he felt Pietro wrap and arm around his stomach. He wasn’t surprised when he felt the warm line of Pietro’s hardness against his lower back. Nor was he too surprised when he felt Pietro’s hand drift across his stomach and pull at his own. Clint leaned his head back on Pietro’s shoulder his mouth falling open with breathy moans as Pietro mouthed at his neck. Pietro’s hand moved slowly, enough for Clint to harden fully beneath his palm, but not really enough to get off. 

Clint turned in Pietro’s arms and kissed him roughly, pressing their bodies together. They both moaned as their erections rubbed against each other. Clint’s hands grabbed at the flesh of Pietro’s ass, smiling against Pietro’s mouth at the sinful moan he let slip past his lips. Clint kissed up Pietro’s cheek toward his ear, biting gently at the lobe. 

“Tell me what you want baby.” He whispered in Pietro’s ear before sucking a mark just below his ear lobe. 

“Mmm Fuck,” Pietro moaned out his hands tangling in Clint’s hair. “I need you Clint.” 

“How do you need me baby?” Clint asks pulling their hips closer together and grinding their erections together. 

“I need you inside me.” Pietro moaned out pulling at the short strands of Clint’s hair as their hard lengths rubbed together. 

Clint reached out toward the shelf, glad that he hadn’t moved the small bottle of lube he had put there from the last time Pietro had been in here with him. He opened the cap while Pietro watched him with heated eyes. He poured some onto his fingers and moved Pietro to the wall with his other hand. He exchanged kisses with Pietro over his shoulder as he moved his slick finger down to rub at Pietro’s tight entrance. 

He slowly worked Pietro open, taking extra care to stretch him, hitting that spot that made Pietro squirm every so often. He worked a third finger in beside the other two and worked the tight muscle open further, the moans Pietro was making going straight to his cock. 

“Clint, I’m ready.” Pietro moaned into Clint’s mouth, looking at him with lust blown eyes. 

Clint nodded as he slowly removed his fingers. He applied more lube to his cock before he slowly pushed inside Pietro. It was everything he remembered and more. He forced himself to go slow, it’s been quite a while since they had last done this. 

He kissed Pietro passionately as he slowly began to move his hips. Clint moved his arm around Pietro’s waist as he pushed in and out of him slowly, making sure to hit that special spot with each thrust. He moved his hand down and pumped Pietro’s erection, which was bobbing against his stomach. 

Clint knew that this wasn’t going to last too long so he sped up his hips to match pace with his hand. Their kisses grew sloppy, mostly just sharing breath and a brief press of lips every now and then. 

“Clint, I’m close.” Pietro moaned out as he braced himself against the cool tile. 

“Come for me.” Clint moaned into his ear, feeling his own orgasm coming on. He isn’t exactly sure who finishes first but, soon they are both panting against the tile as Clint slowly pulls out of Pietro. 

They wash off under the spray of water before getting out and wrapping themselves in towels. Clint leans over and gives Pietro a tender kiss after he secures his towel around his waist. They walk together to Clint’s closet, each pulling on a pair of sweatpants. 

“Nap time?” Clint asks as he walks over to his bed, pulling back the soft comforter. He lays back on his pillow and smiles when Pietro gets in next to him and lays with his head on Clint’s chest. He feels Pietro’s fingers making unknown patterns on his skin, pressing kisses here and there. 

“I missed you.” Pietro says setting his chin on his arms and looking up at Clint through his lashes. Clint runs a hand over his cheek, smiling as Pietro shuts his eyes. 

“I missed you every single day. Sam got tired of me asking how you were, I think.” Clint said pushing a piece of damp hair behind Pietro’s ear. 

“Yeah, I think Wanda was just glad when I stopped crying.” Pietro said jokingly. 

“It hurts me to think that I ever made you cry.” Clint ran a thumb over Pietro’s cheekbone. 

“I know, but, it’s over now. We’re here, together.” Pietro crawled up and kissed Clint gently, bracketing Clint’s head with his arms. 

“You sure there isn’t anywhere you’d rather be?” Clint asks looking into Pietro’s blue eyes. 

“Nope.” Pietro says running his fingers over Clint’s lips. “I’ve got everything I’ve ever wanted.”

With one last kiss they settle together, slipping off into sleep easier than they had in a month. They would need to deal with multitudes of things when they woke up; What they were wearing to the gala tonight, how much can they tell the world about them, eons of other little things. But for right now, they just drifted off, content in each other’s arms. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are curious about all the songs I used in this fic for Chapter titles or actual songs, here's the link for my Hawksilver playlist on spotify, I add songs as I find them:https://open.spotify.com/user/1251196754/playlist/7zp9CdWo6j0CMvIS6jZ5zg


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord, I finally gave this story the epilogue is deserves. It ended up being a giant chapter of fluff, so I hope you enjoy, and I hope I didn't make you all wait too long. so much love for you all!

_2 Years Later_

Pietro sat at the counter in Clint’s apartment, well, their apartment, he had officially moved in over a year ago. He sipped at his coffee slowly as he scrolled through the news on his laptop. 

_Clint Barton seen at LAX, is the singer turned producer headed home?_

Pietro laughed to himself. “Well, he better be.” He switched the screen over to his facebook page and checked his notifications. Wanda had posted a picture from their wedding gig last night. Sam had his arm looped over Pietro’s shoulders, Thor was kneeling in front of them giving the horns and Wanda looked barely amused. Pietro liked it and laughed about their antics remembering how much fun they had being a quartet. Pietro set his coffee down when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it to find Steve standing there, hands full of a baby carrier. Pietro smiled brightly at Steve, moving aside so he could move into the apartment. 

“Hey Steve! I wasn’t expecting you guys until later. How’s my favorite little goddaughter?” Pietro asked moving over to kneel in front of the carrier, where little Sarah Barnes-Rogers was fast asleep.

“Yeah, well, I figured we wouldn’t really have time to talk much later with everyone over here. So, I thought we could hang out while this little one has her nap.” Steve said pulling Sarah out of her carrier and walking to the guest bedroom where Clint had set up a little play pen for her. Pietro smiled fondly as Steve set up the baby monitor before they went back out and sat on the couch. 

“So, how’s my little girl doing?” Pietro asked leaning back against the couch. 

“Fantastic, finally sleeping through the night most nights. I’m just exhausted from having to do everything for the past week. When Buck gets home tonight I am going to sleep for 13 hours straight.” Steve said closing his eyes as he leaned against the couch. “But, anyways, you got everything planned for your little surprise?” Steve looked over at Pietro.

“Well, logistically everything is set, but I’m still really nervous. I’ve everything packed, and tickets are bought, and all that important stuff. But, I still need to get Clint on the plane, and I need to not die from stress..” Pietro runs a hand through his hair. 

“Hey, you got this. What have you got to worry about anyways? You think Clint’s going to say no to going on vacation with you?” Steve asked, genuine concern in his voice.

“Nah, I’m not worried about that. I’m worried about him saying no to the other thing.” Pietro said playing with the hem of his, well Clint’s, sweatshirt. 

“You think that Clint Barton...the man who is so in love with you that anyone can see it, is going to say no when you ask him to marry you? Seriously Piet?” Steve asked raising his eyebrow at Pietro. 

“Well, I know that. It’s just, this is a big step. I mean you know how flustered Bucky got asking you, and you two have practically been together forever.” Pietro said setting his hands by his sides. 

“Pietro it’s going to be amazing. Did you pick up the ring?” Steve asked leaning forward.

“Yeah, I hid it in my suitcase under all my hair products, the one place Clint would never look.” Pietro said smiling to himself. “Wanna see it?” Pietro stood up and started walking to the bedroom, looking back to notice Steve following him. After rooting around in his bag for a moment Pietro pulled out the small wooden box, handing it to Steve. Pietro smiled at the expression on Steve’s face as he looked at the Black Tungsten ring. Sam had gone with Pietro to look at rings, and it had taken Pietro one look to know that this was the right one for Clint. It was Black and had an inlay of black carbon fiber. Steve picked it up looking at it in the low light of the bedroom. 

“What’s the inscription?” He asked handing it back to Pietro. 

“‘Everything I need’, it’s something I told him after the whole thing 2 years ago. He asked me if there was anywhere I’d rather be.” Pietro smiled remembering that day fondly. He moved his fingers over the ring before closing the lid and hiding it back in his suitcase. “Anyways, I should probably start cooking if I want everything ready by the time everyone gets here.” 

“Yeah, I’ll help.” Steve said following Pietro out to the kitchen.

Tonight was a special occasion for many reasons. Clint, Bucky and Nat would all be getting back from L.A., Clint having picked up a few new clients to produce. Thor had met a new girl that he wanted to introduce to everyone. Wanda and Vision had just gotten engaged, which had caused Pietro to make a joke saying Vision only proposed then so that they would be engaged before Pietro and Clint. But, it was mostly just to celebrate all of their little family being in the same place all at once, it was hard for them to get together like this very often. 

As Pietro started pulling ingredients out of the fridge and the cupboards, he let Steve start chopping up the vegetables. Pietro smiled to himself as he thought about all of his family. Two years had passed and he’d gone from just having Wanda, to having more family than he’d ever had before. He would never give that up now. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint leaned his head back against the leather seat of the car. He was exhausted, all he really wanted to do was go home and cuddle with his boyfriend. Well, he might take some food first, but then he wanted to sleep. He picked his head up when he heard Bucky chuckle beside him. 

“What’s so funny?” Clint said picking his sunglasses off his face. 

“Look at this picture Stevie just sent me.” Bucky held up his phone to show a picture of Pietro holding Sarah, a giant smile on his face. Sarah on the other hand had a scowl on her face that would put her father to shame. 

“Well I know who she got that look from.” Clint said smiling as he shook his head. “Send me that one, got to have pictures of my goddaughter to show everyone.” 

“Oh yes of course. And hey! I may be grumpy more often, but that look is all Steve.” Bucky said turning his phone back to himself. “You excited for our little family gathering tonight?” 

“Well, am I excited to see everyone? Yes. Do I also wish that I was coming home to my boyfriend, naked in bed waiting for me? Yes, but I guess I’ll just have to be patient and wait for that.” Clint said smirking at Bucky. 

“That wasn’t necessary. I’ve walked in on the two of you going at it too many times.” Bucky said scrunching his face up. “There isn’t enough brain bleach in the world, man.”

“Well, if you learned to knock, it wouldn’t really be a problem.” Clint said laughing at the expression on Bucky’s face as they turned onto Clint’s street. Natasha had chosen to get her own car, apparently a week of no interaction besides Clint and Bucky can drive a person crazy. 

“If you guys learned to lock a door it would be less of a problem too, but here we are.” Bucky said putting his sunglasses onto his face as the car slowed to a stop. They both get out of the car, running back to grab their bags. 

Clint nodded at Kevin who ran to hold open the door for him and Bucky. He pulled his bag behind him, adjusting the strap to his backpack as they made their way to the elevators. The two rode up in companionable silence. Their flight had gotten in a little late, so Clint was sure that everyone was probably already at the apartment. This was confirmed when he opened the door to a chorus of “Welcome home!” He smiled as he watched his boyfriend walk over from the kitchen and place a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“Welcome home, baby.” Pietro smirked when he pulled back his hands running over Clint’s shoulders. “How was your flight?” 

“Annoying, but my day just got much better.” Clint said before pulling Pietro into another kiss. 

“Not that I don’t love you both, but could you move this little reunion? I would like to get in.” Bucky said from the doorway behind Clint. Clint gave Bucky the finger as he moved into the apartment, waving at everyone in the living room as he put his suitcase in the bedroom. He noticed the suitcases sitting just outside the closet but paid it no mind other than a small glance. He walked back out to find Bucky hugging his little girl to his chest, giving Steve a small kiss. Pietro was back in the kitchen, an apron tied loosely around his waist. 

“Hey, brother!” Sam said from the kitchen counter, holding out a beer to Clint as he sat down next to him. “How was good old La La Land?” 

“Same old, same old.” Clint said taking a sip from the beer. “How was that wedding you guys had last night? 

“It was awesome!” Pietro said turning around with a big pot in his hands, setting it on the counter. 

“In my opinion these idiots didn’t take it very seriously.” Wanda said moving to stand next to her brother as he finished his creation. 

“C’mon, girl. It was an easy gig that paid great money. And we got all the drinks we wanted. Doesn’t get much better than that.” Sam said raising an eyebrow at Wanda who just shook her head. 

“What Sam said.” Pietro said adding some spices to the pot in front of him. “Though it can probably be summed up in this picture Wanda posted.” Pietro held up his phone after finding it. 

“Oh my god, how drunk are you guys?” Clint said laughing.

“That was before any of them had a single drink.” Wanda said groaning slightly. “It only got worse from there.”

“And by worse she means so much better.” Sam says laughing and knocking knuckles with Pietro. 

“Well, I’m glad you had fun even if you annoyed Wanda.” Clint said taking another sip from his beer. “What exactly are you making there, babe?” Clint leaned forward over the counter to look at what Pietro had in the pot. 

“Chicken Stew, got the recipe from your mom when she as over here on Sunday.” Pietro says moving a spoon through the pot. “Figured we could all use a nice home cooked meal.” 

“Mmm it smells good. Wait, why was my Mom over here?” Clint asks lifting his head to give Pietro a look. 

“I was watching Sarah, she, and I quote ‘needed some quality time with her granddaughter’” Pietro said turning to grab something from the counter behind him. 

“Your mom does know that Steve and Bucky aren’t actually her sons right?” Sam asks grabbing a carrot from the cutting board in front of him and eating it. 

“Yeah, but she says until I give her grandbabies she is claiming Sarah.” Clint said laughing, trying to ignore the awkward look Pietro gave him. 

“Alright, Food’s ready, everyone grab a bowl!” Pietro yelled out over the chaos in the apartment.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly 10pm by the time everyone had left the apartment and Pietro was exhausted. He noticed Clint handing him a beer as he sat next to him on the couch. Clint leaned over a placed a kiss on his cheek as he settled in next to him. 

“I love you.” Clint said massaging Pietro’s knee. Pietro smiled and leaned his head against Clint’s shoulder

“I love you too.” Pietro said moving his hand to run his fingers over Clint’s hand on his leg. “How was everything in L.A.? I missed you.” 

“It was good. I think that I actually managed to convince Jess and Matt to let me produce their next album.” 

“Yeah?” Pietro asked trying to show interest.

“Yeah. Matt was easy to convince. Luke and Danny don’t really care, but Jess? I had to beg. That woman is a force to be reckoned with.” Clint said chuckling. 

“That’s true.” Pietro had met the Defenders a few times, they had gone on tour with Clint again for a few shows, they were good people and some of Clint’s best friends in the industry. “So, I may have a surprise for you.” Pietro said turning Clint’s hand over to run his fingers over his palm. 

“Yeah? What is it?” Clint asked pressing a kiss to Pietro’s hair. 

“Well, you know how we always talk about how you never get to go somewhere just because you want to?” Pietro asked picking his head up and turning slightly toward Clint. He continued when Clint nodded his head. “Well, tomorrow night, we are leaving for Barbados. That is if you want to. I already have everything planned, and I even packed. Though I’m sure you are going to want to go over everything I packed because you are weird about your suitcase.” Clint leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Pietro’s lips, effectively shutting him up. “Is that a yes?” Pietro asked when he pulled back. 

“Well seems you’ve got everything worked out.” Clint smirked and pulled Pietro in for another kiss. “Yeah, let’s do this.” Clint ran a hand over Pietro’s cheek. “Thank you.” 

“Well It’s a vacation for me to, but you are welcome.” Pietro leaned forward and pressed his lips again Clint’s again, smiling slightly. They pulled back after a few minutes, both breathing heavy. 

“Not that I don’t want to take this further, because, god it’s been a week since I last saw you, but, I’m so tired I think I’m about to pass out on you.” Clint said massaging the back of Pietro’s neck. 

“Yeah, me too. Bed?” Pietro asked smiling at Clint while he got up off the couch, reaching out a hand for Clint. 

“Bed.” Clint let himself be pulled across their apartment and into their bedroom. He didn’t even protest as Pietro slowly undressed him and pushed him into bed, just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and closed his eyes.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last two days had been amazing in Clint’s opinion. No one asking him to make any decisions or sign anything, only his amazing boyfriend and the beautiful beaches of Barbados. To say they hadn’t done much since they got here would be an understatement. They hadn’t left the house yesterday at all, and had only left the day before to get groceries. Clint sipped on his coffee as he looked out at the waves crashing onto the beach. He felt two arms snake around his waist and leaned back against Pietro’s muscular chest. 

“Morning sweetheart.” Clint said leaning back to give Pietro a kiss over his shoulder. 

“Morning.” Pietro smiled and tightened his arms around Clint. “You sleep ok?” Pietro kissed Clint’s shoulder. 

“I slept perfectly.” Clint mused staring out at the water. He placed his free hand over Pietro’s on his bare stomach. “We got any plans today?” 

“A few.” Pietro smiled against Clint’s shoulder. 

“Anything you can share with me? Or should I just go along for the ride?” Clint asked setting his coffee on the table next to the door before turning in Pietro’s arms. 

“Well, we are going diving at 1, and I thought we could take a walk along the beach after that? Maybe find some dinner in town?” 

“Sounds perfect.” Clint leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Pietro’s lips. He closed his eyes and just breathed in. This was exactly what he needed, no deadlines, no worries, just Pietro.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro smiled and squeezed Clint’s hand in his. His hair was starting to dry and was sticking up in 8 thousand directions, humidity is not his friend. But, right now he didn’t really care. He felt the soft sand under his toes as they walked along the beach. The sun was just starting to set, making the beach seem orange. Pietro looked over at Clint who was watching the water as they walked, a content expression on his face. He looked the least stressed out Pietro had ever seen him. Pietro let his free hand run over the box in his pocket, trying to keep his palms from sweating. 

“You ok, babe?” Clint asked pulling them to a stop. 

“Perfect.” Pietro said wrapping his arms around Clint’s neck. “Have I told you today how much I love you?” 

“Not yet, but I don’t get tired of hearing you say it.” Clint said moving a hand up to Pietro’s waist. “What’s on your mind?” Pietro smiled at how Clint saw right through him. 

“I have something I’d like to ask you Clint.” Pietro said running a hand over Clint’s cheek. 

“Well?” Clint asked raising an eyebrow. Pietro moved his hand down and pulled out the box from his pocket, sliding down to one knee as he watched an expression of surprise cross Clint’s face. 

“Clinton Francis Barton, you filled a piece of my heart that I didn’t even know was empty. You took my life and completely flipped it upside down. And I love you for that. I wouldn’t be who I am without you. You are everything to me. And if twenty years from now I’m still playing my music and coming home to you, that will be everything I’ve ever needed, or wanted.” Pietro opened the box and looked up at Clint. “So, Clint, will you marry me?” 

He felt Clint pull him up and kiss him, his free hand moving around Clint’s shoulders. He pulled back to see Clint’s smiling face.

“That wasn’t exactly an answer there, Barton.” Pietro said warily still holding the box in his hand. 

“Yes, you idiot, yes, forever, always.” Pietro smiled brightly as he slipped the ring onto Clint’s left hand, leaning down to capture his lips again. Clint’s hands bracketed his face and he felt tears springing to his eyes. “I love you, Pietro. I’m going to love you until my last breath. And, if you had waited until we had gotten back to Chicago, I was going to propose to you too.” Clint laughed.

“Wait? You were?” Pietro asked tightening his hold around Clint’s waist. 

“Yep, got a reservation and everything. Picked out the perfect ring for you babe, you’re going to love it.” Clint gave Pietro a gentle kiss. “Speaking of, this ring? It’s perfect. It’s so kick ass! Also reminds me a little bit of my bike.”

“I’m glad you like it, thought you would.” Pietro says nuzzling against Clint’s neck as they watched the sunset. “It’s engraved too.” Pietro smiled as he watched Clint pull it off and look at the inside. 

“‘Everything I need’?” Pietro nodded leaning against Clint’s shoulder. “It’s perfect. I love you so much.” Clint pressed a kiss to Pietro’s temple. “So, when you want to get married?”

“I was thinking October.” Pietro said watching the sun dipping lower, running his fingers up and down Clint’s side under his t-shirt. 

“October could be nice.” Clint said leaning his head against Pietro’s. “Yeah, I like October.” 

“We are going to have so much planning to do when we get back.” Pietro said laughing. “It’s good you don’t have much going on this month.” 

“Eh, I’ll make Bucky help, he’s already done this whole thing.” Clint smirked at the idea. Bucky being his wedding planner, now that was a mildly scary thought. 

“True, plus, Bucky’s taste is fantastic, if he’s helping you we won’t end up with a reception of pizza and beer.” Pietro smiled at Clint’s scoff. 

“What’s wrong with pizza and beer?” 

“Nothing, it’s just not happening at our wedding, sorry.” Pietro laughed as Clint pushed him, starting a pushing fight that ended with both of them in the water covered in sand. Pietro’s not sure how exactly it had ended with him on top of Clint, but that’s where they were now. 

“I love you.” Pietro said as he leaned down and kissed Clint, feeling the waves hit them as their lips moved across one another.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint struggled with his tie in the mirror, why was this so difficult? He had just worn a tie last week to an awards show? Why was this any different? After his fifth failed attempt his hands were shoved away and replaced by Natasha’s thin fingers. 

“Hey, take a deep breath.” Nat said as she expertly did up his tie. 

“Yeah, Barton. You’re getting the good end of this deal. Pietro is way out of your league man.” Bucky said hitting Clint on the shoulder. 

“Not. Helping. Barnes.” Clint said through his teeth as he looked in the mirror. “Does my hair look okay?” He ran a hand through his hair. “Are you sure I should wear these shoes?” Clint turned to Natasha with a look of panic as she shoved a glass into his hands. 

“Drink up.” Clint obeyed coughing when he tasted something that definitely was straight vodka and not water like he originally thought. 

“Fuck, Nat, warn a guy.” He turned and straightened his tie in the mirror again. It was a pale silvery blue that matched Pietro’s eyes, and it stood out well against the white and black of his suit. 

“You look perfect Clint.” Nat said coming up to rest her head on his shoulder. She looked perfect in her pale blue dress, her red curls held back off her neck. 

“Thanks Nat. Hey, Buck? Where’s Steve?” He asked turning toward Bucky who was pulling on his dress shoes, his hair perfectly gelled on top of his head. 

“He was just meeting with Sam to make sure everything was set up perfectly, said he would be here in a minute. Still can’t believe Sam went to the dark side and decided to be in Pietro’s part of the wedding party instead of yours.” Bucky said shaking his head. “The traitor.” 

“Eh, He was only gonna have WandWanda and Sam is his best friend too.” Clint said shaking his head as he sat down next to his best friend. 

Steve chose that moment to stick his head into the room, hushing whatever protest Bucky had. “You ready to go Clint? It’s time.” 

“Let’s do this.” He said grabbing Bucky’s drink and downing it, feeling the burn at the back of his throat.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro groaned as his sister fixed his tie for the 18th time. She looked absolutely perfect in her dark blue dress, it matched the ties he and Sam were wearing perfectly. “Wanda, it’s fine, you already made it perfect. Can you stop that?” 

“Sorry, it’s just, my brother is getting married!” She said smoothing her hands over his jacket and taking a step back. 

“Yeah, before you I might add.” Pietro said smirking at her.

“Hey now, just because Vision and I are planning our wedding for spring. You guys are just too impatient.” She said with a smirk. 

Pietro was about to make a comment back when Sam came in through the door with a bottle of vodka. “Who wants a drink?” He asked holding up the bottle. 

“Me.” Pietro said walking over and taking a glass from Sam.

“To Pietro and Clint. Pietro being the only man I’ve ever met that could tolerate Clint’s bullshit and love him anyways.” Pietro laughed as he elbowed Sam before they all took a drink, the alcohol burning Pietro’s throat. “You ready?” Sam asked setting his glass down.

“As I’ll ever be.” He said taking one last glance in the mirror. 

“Well let’s go get you married then!” Sam said clapping Pietro on the back as they followed Wanda into the hall  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint was happy Pietro and him had decided to get married at the Planetarium. On the one hand it was ridiculous how much they had to pay to get security, due to not wanting to be swarmed by paparazzi, but it was worth it. Clint was amazed how wonderful Wanda and Nat had made the ceremony area look. It was situated right on the lawn outside the planetarium,, the city would be the perfect backdrop for their wedding. 

Clint had insisted that they both walk in together, but he wanted to see the space first, see how many people were there. There weren’t a ton, they had wanted to keep it relatively small. But, he had invited his family, and his closest friends from the business. Pietro had invited the few people he was close to in the CSO, and at Clint’s insistence, let them have a reporter from the Chicago Tribune. It would be much easier on all of them if they let at least someone have the story. 

Clint walked back into the planetarium to where Bucky and Nat were standing with Sam. Pietro and Wanda were nowhere to be seen. 

“-I still say that you Sam Wilson are a traitor!” Bucky said poking Sam in the chest with a smile on his face. 

“You realize how ridiculous you sound right?” Sam asks with a completely straight face as Wanda walks up beside Clint. 

“Hey,” Clint says pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You look beautiful. How’s my fiance?” 

“Nervous. He just ran back to grab his vows.” She says putting an arm around Clint as she laughs. “Is everyone set up out there?” 

“Yeah, Steve’s just waiting for us to give the go ahead.” Clint smiled looking out toward the chairs. “You ready to be my sis-” Clint trailed off as he saw Pietro walking toward the group. His hair was styled so that his curls seemed a little less unruly. He looked amazing, Clint had seen Pietro in a tux before, but somehow this one looked better than all the rest. 

“Why does Clint have that expression on his face? Wanda, did you break my Fiance?” Pietro asks standing between Sam and Bucky. “Clint? Honey?” He asked moving a hand in front of Clint’s face. 

“Wow.” was all Clint could muster as he stepped forward to spread his hands down Pietro’s chest. 

“Not so bad yourself.” Pietro said smiling. His eyes doing a slow once over of Clint. He moved his hand up to adjust Clint’s tie, moving it to the center of his body. “So, you ready to marry me?” Pietro asked quietly almost sounding unsure.

“What do you think?” Clint says smiling and tilting Pietro’s chin up with his fingers to place a small peck on his lips. When he pulls back he looks into Pietro’s eyes “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” Pietro just answered with a smile. 

“Hey! Love birds!” Bucky waves his hand between Pietro and Clint, “Time to get this started!” He says as Steve walks back in the doors and gives Bucky a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“You guys ready for the rest of your lives?” Steve asks as they all line up, Steve and Bucky walking together first followed by Sam and Nat, and then Wanda by herself before the grooms. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Pietro says smiling over at Clint. 

Clint is sure he’s in a dream as they walk out, hearing the score from ‘The Theory of Everything’, one of Pietro’s favorites, playing as the others walk down the aisle and up to where their officiant,none other than Matt Murdock, is standing. Clint had thought Matt was joking when the blind guitarist initially asked if he could officiate their wedding. But, he’d been serious and apparently had done all the necessary paperwork awhile ago for Jess and Luke’s wedding, so how could they say no?

The music changes, everyone stands and turns, and Clint and Pietro walk down the aisle together. The two smile big at each other when they finally reach the front Pietro’s eyes like glassy pools as he already seems to be holding back tears. Clint just squeezes his hand as they turn to Matt. 

“Hello everyone, and thank you for coming today to witness two people who love each other so much, making a vow to each other to spend the rest of their lives together.” Matt smiled at the audience as a whole, all of their family and friends before he continued “I’ve know Clint here for over 10 years now, and I’ve never experienced him being as happy as he is with this man standing up here with him.” 

Pietro and Clint smile at each other, as some of the audience members make ‘aww’ noises, Matt pausing to let them quiet back down. 

“Now, neither Clint or Pietro are very religious. But, as they both know, I am, so as my message to you two I read this from Colossians 3 verses 12 through 15.” Matt opened a small leather bible, the pages filled with the raised bumps of braille, a thin red ribbon stuck inside a page. “Put on then, as God’s chosen ones, holy and beloved, compassionate hearts, kindness, humility, meekness, and patience, bearing with one another and, if one has a complaint against another, forgiving each other; as the Lord has forgiven you, so you also must forgive. And above all these put on love, which binds everything together in perfect harmony. And let the peace of Christ rule in your hearts, to which indeed you were called in one body. And be thankful.” Matt pauses after he reads to close his bible before he lifts his head to speak to the couple before him. “Clint and Pietro I hope you fight for each other everyday, forgive and speak freely with one another. But I mostly hope you continue to love, and continue to develop that love.” Matt says smiling. “Now, The couple has decided to prepare their own vows. Which of you would like to start?” 

“I will.” Pietro says with a slightly watery voice. He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a paper, slightly crumpled on the edges as he looks up at Clint smiling. “Clint, I’ve never been as good with words as you have. When you write a song you can make poetry that expresses your feelings so well, that I lose my breath. Today, I woke up and it was just like an other day. The sun was shining, the world still turning, I got a call from Sam about how much you were annoying him about something.” Pietro pauses as everyone laughs, Clint is smiling tears threatening to spill. “But, today isn’t just like another day. Because, today I get to marry you. 2 and half years ago, I met you at one of your shows. It’s a wonder we hadn’t met yet, with the amount of connections we shared. And I was lost on you the moment I saw you walk on that stage. We’ve had our bumpy moments along the way, stubborn as we both are, but I’ve never stopped loving you the entire time. You are my best friend, the one I can’t wait to come home and tell everything about my day. You are the one who protects me from myself, and convinces me to see the lighter side of life on my darker days. So, Clinton Francis Barton, this is what I vow to you. I vow to always help you keep your feet on the ground, when you feel unattached from the world. I vow to never be mad at you for everything when I’m only mad at you for one thing. I vow to never use the last of the shower gel without buying more.” That one gets a laugh, but Clint, Clint just sees Pietro and how much love he feels. “I vow to keep the world at bay until you get your first cup of coffee. I vow to protect you, and trust you, and love you every single day until I have no more days. Because, you managed to fill something inside me that I didn’t know was missing, you became my everything, and I love you so much and I can’t wait to start the next phase of our life together.” Pietro barely makes it through the last part, tears of joy sliding down his cheeks. Clint grabs his hand and squeezes before he brings his hand up to swipe away the tears. 

“So, Pietro, with this ring do you promise all you’ve said and more? To take this man as your husband?” Matt says smiling as Clint grabs Pietro’s ring fro Bucky’s hand. 

“I do.” Pietro says as Clint slides it onto his finger. 

“Well, I guess it’s my turn now.” Clint says with a smile, grabbing his own paper but continuing to hold one of Pietro’s hands. “Pietro, for all the things you said about me being able to convey what I feel through words so well, it is so difficult to quantify exactly how much you mean to me. I once wrote you a song about how there would never be a way to show you how much I loved you. Nothing would be enough to show you that, no words, no actions. But, I can at least try. So, my silver haired violinist I promise you this. I promise to always make sure you take a break sometimes and see the world around you. I promise never to forget you even when I’m all the way around the world. I promise to take at least one vacation purely for fun every year, with you.” The crowd lets out a coo of ‘aww’, Clint looks up into Pietro’s eyes “ I promise to always let you steal some of my food when we go to dinner. I promise to always be honest with you. I promise to never let my work become a priority over you. I promise to be your family now and forever. You once told me that all you had was your music and your sister. I can never replace you parents, never take the hole that losing them left. But, I am so glad that I have given you more family, not just myself but, my entire weird, kooky, bunch that I call my family, because you fit with me perfectly. So, yes, I promise to love you until our last days, and promise to be everything you could need from me. You are the love of my entire existence, Pietro Maximoff, and I’m never going to forget what you mean to me.” Clint and Pietro are both crying as Clint finishes smiling to each other with so much love in their eyes. 

“Clint, with this ring do you promise all that you’ve said and more? To take this man as your husband?” Matt says a serene smile on his face. 

“I do.” Clint says as Pietro slips his ring onto his finger, their hands gripped together tight. 

“Then, by my authority, and all that have witnessed here today, and through all the things that they have vowed to each other, here before us. I now pronounce you married, you may kiss your husband!” Matt says moving his hands out from his sides. 

Clint shouldn’t be surprised by how Pietro launches himself at him, pressing their lips together. He tastes slightly salty but underneath that it’s all Pietro. When they pull back he just smiles at him, grinning wide as their family yells around them. “Is this everything you wanted it to be?” he asks Pietro, his hand on the other man’s face. 

“It’s perfect. Everything I’ve ever wanted” Pietro says smiling back and leaning in for another kiss before they exit down the aisle.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint did in fact get his pizza and beer at their reception, it just wasn’t only pizza and beer. It had been Bucky’s idea to do food stations, a little bit of everything they liked, stir fry, pasta, pot stickers, tacos, you name it there was a station for it. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, Pietro thought as he sipped on his drink, sitting at the head table between Clint and Sam. Clint was turned away from him talking animatedly with Wanda and Natasha, telling them funny stories of recording The Defenders newest album. 

Pietro was moved out of his head when Sam stood up and clinked his glass, grabbing the microphone handed to him by the DJ. He smiled as Steve and Bucky stood up next to him.

“Hey Everyone! How are we all doing?” The crowd all yelled back, getting a small laugh out of Sam. “Well, good. So, tonight we decided to do two ‘Best Person’ speeches, one for us three guys, and one for the two lovely ladies to Clint’s left.” Sam winked at Nat and Wanda, the latter smiling while Natasha just rolled her eyes. “So, I’ll be back in a second, I’m gonna pass it off to these two for a moment.” Sam said handing the microphone to Bucky. 

“As, most of you may know, Clint is my best friend. But, what most of you, save a few in this room, don’t know is that for most of my life Clint has also been my adopted brother. When I was 13, my parents were killed in a an accident involving a drunk driver. I remember sitting in the hospital unsure about what was going to happen, scared out of my mind, and then Clint’s family came in through the door. From then on I wasn’t just ‘Clint’s friend Bucky’ I was the third Barton child. For this I have always been so thankful, so unbelievably thankful that his family would just take me in. And even more thankful for Clint being there, not just as my friend, but as my family every day since.” Pietro looks over at Clint’s face, seeing the surprise that Bucky is going so sentimental with this. Bucky seemed to notice this and laughed “Oh, stop that face Clint, I can be sentimental when I want to be! Most of you were probably assuming I’d be the one up here telling an embarrassing story about Clint, believe me I’ve got plenty. Let’s just say we could be here for weeks.” He paused as everyone laughed, save Clint who was just raised an eyebrow at his friend. “But, I have decided instead to tell a story that is pretty near and dear to these two sitting next to me, the story of how these two met, plus a little commentary from me.” He smiled and looked over between Pietro and Clint, “ When Clint met Pietro, it was like he was suddenly a different person. Now, Clint had been in love before, I’d seen how he gets lost on his significant other, big heart eyes and everything. But, this was different. I hadn’t seen Clint this happy since he bought that deathtrap of a motorcycle with the first check he got after he put out his first album.” Bucky paused shaking his head and laughing a bit as everyone around him did as well. “It definitely was a bit of a bumpy start, I’ll give you that.” Bucky said smiling at Clint. “But, I am so glad that Clint being an idiot wasn’t enough to scare you away Pietro.” Bucky said turning serious and looking at Pietro. “You complete my best friend in a way I didn’t know he needed until you were already there. You make him laugh, and are better at bringing him up out of his worst days in a way that I’ve never seen anyone else do. I know with all my heart that to two of you are absolutely meant for each other, meant to be together until the end.” Bucky says smiling before he hands the microphone off the Steve. 

Steve patted Bucky on the shoulder as he sat back in his seat, turning to look at Pietro and Clint, holding the microphone in one hand and reaching down to grab something large and wrapped from behind the table. “Now, my husband has always been a chatter box, as both of you know. So I figured that instead of telling you two all the amazing things I have to say about how much I love you both, I thought I would paint it for you instead.” Steve walked down the table to the Groom’s and handed them the wrapped canvas, encouraging them to open it. Inside was a beautiful splatter of colors, every shade of blue and purple imaginable, with a bit of black and white thrown in. “I hope that this reminds you two of this day for years to come. I hope that you’ll look at it and remember how much all of your family loves the two of you, because we do, with all our hearts.” Steve says smiling as Clint pulls him down into a hug, Pietro giving one after. “Now it’s Sam’s turn.” He said before handing off the mic and going to sit down. 

“Now, I myself have the esteemed honor of getting to call both of these idiots my best friends.” Sam said smiling a hint of joke in his tone. “I met Clint when I was 11, moving in from DC, scared little viola-loving nerd that I am, and he still brought me into this group that have been my family ever since.Thanks for that man. Pietro on the other hand, I’ve only known for about 5 years now, and he is the one of the sweetest, most humble, and smartest kids I have ever know. Plus, have you heard how well this kid can play? Let’s just say I know who has the most talent in this relationship and it isn’t the one who has a multi-million dollar recording deal.” Sam says laughing along with the crowd, Clint shaking his head and laughing. “So, Since Bucky over here decided not to embarrass you, I guess the task falls to my shoulders.” Sam says laughing.

“Oh I’m sure you’re so broken up over that!” Clint yells out, laughing.

“Oh, it’s gonna be hard man, trust me…” Sam says pausing.”I have way too many to pick from for you dude!” Clint rolls his eyes as Pietro laughs. “Now, don’t worry Piet, I’ll get to you next.” Sam says pointing at the silver haired man with his eyebrows raised. “Alright, so, picking a story for Clint was a little tough. But, after some thought I realized there was really only one option: Green Goblin.” The pure look of mortification on Clint’s face is enough to get Pietro laughing before Sam continues. “So, the five of us up here, besides Pietro and Wanda, all went to an arts focused K-12 school together in the north suburbs. When we were in the 5th Grade, we had an assembly because this children’s dance theater company was going to put on a show about history or something, I don’t really remember the details. But, here we are in the auditorium, Bucky and Steve on my left Clint and Nat on my right, and Clint is just almost passed out. I remember that he came to school that day and told us he had stayed up all night watching Spiderman cartoons, and didn’t really sleep. So here’s Clint, asleep while they start their whole show, Bucky making jokes at any point he can. They start asking us all questions, some geared towards little kids some older, and I remember them asking “Who sailed the ocean blue in 1492?” Bucky and I being the absolute pranksters we are, poked Clint over here and told him to raise his hand. He did. Only, I guess he wasn’t really expecting it because when this lady called on him you want to know what he said?” Sam looks over at Clint glaring at him and smiling “Norman Virgil Osborn! Yes, my friend over here did indeed answer her question with the Green Goblin.” Sam pauses as everyone laughs around them. “Now, this is not the end though, the entire room goes silent, the nice lady just responds with ‘Ah...no..that’s not right...But you should come up here and dance with us!’ Clint is clearly looking mortified as Bucky and I are pushing him up to the stage, Clint gets up there and stares at the lights as Bucky is yelling ‘YEAH! GO CLINT YEAH!’ So, we’re thinking, maybe Clint will run with it and just dance along, no harm. Nope, this dude stood up there for all of 10 seconds before he just turned and ran, didn’t see him for the rest of the day, he apparently convinced his mom to come pick him up.” Sam is laughing so hard as he remembers the story, Pietro joining in and looking at Clint’s face as he mock-glares at Sam. 

“I thought we agreed to never talk about the Green Goblin incident Sam?” Clint says trying to hide his smile under his glaring. 

“Well, you did.” Sam said laughing. “Now with Pietro, you could probably refer to the following story as good old hazing. Two years ago, this amazing musician here joined the ranks of the CSO, and being the resident prankster, I decided to poke a little fun at him. This probably more just funny than embarrassing but, I spent the entire weekend before Pietro’s just rehearsal convincing the entire string section that Pietro was in fact not Pietro, but Peter Maximoff. Somehow it got far enough along that our conductor, the great Riccardo Muti, was convinced Pietro’s name was actually Peter. Cue our first rehearsal, and Pietro gets introduced as Peter Maximoff, Of course Wanda just happened to not notice and Pietro was apparently too shy to correct him or something. So for the next year, Riccardo thought Pietro’s name was Peter.” Sam pauses, looking over at Where Pietro is hiding his face in Clint’s shoulder. “It wasn’t until Pietro’s violin teacher from Juilliard came to do a performance with us that the truth came to light. During rehearsal, in front of everyone. All because Pietro, a 26 year old man, was too shy to correct how someone was saying his name.” Everyone in the room laughs, Pietro shaking his head where it rests on Clint’s shoulder, “ So, I guess I’m sorry dude, but that was hilarious.” Sam quickly changes tone “But, all laughs aside. I’m so happy for you guys. If there were any two people that deserved to find each other most. It would be the two of you.” Sam smiles as everyone claps. He walks over and hands the microphone to Natasha, where she stands with Wanda on the other side of Clint and Pietro. 

“Hello Everyone.” Natasha starts with a smile. “ I’m glad that you could all come tonight to celebrate these two idiots. And how much they both love each other. I’ve been on of Clint’s best friends since we were just two little babies playing in our yards. But, I’ve also been Clint’s manager for the last 15 Years. And let me tell you, this man right here. He can get himself into a lot of trouble. It’s been my job since Clint got thrust into the spotlight at age 18, to make sure that the amount of trouble he gets into stays within a normal range.” 

“Now that isn’t an easy task!” Pietro shouts laughing.

“You are honestly just as bad!” Natasha laughs. “Anyways, while I have many stories that would leave everyone dying of laughter. I’m going to keep it light a sweet. Because, Clint, you already know how much I care about you. You don’t need me to tell you because I show you every single day of your life, because your life is my life. So, instead. I thought I would read something from way back when.” Natasha holds up a leather bound yearbook. “This here, is our senior yearbook. Here is what Clint wrote in my yearbook, about two weeks before we went on our crazy journey that brought us here. ‘Nat, We did it! We survived AP Physics!” Clint laughs along with everyone in the room. “ You sure had your priorities straight there. ‘Now for the more serious things. Nat, I’ve never told you this, but, you are the most important person in my life. While Bucky and Steve and Sam are all my family, and I would never want to loose them. I think you are the one person who if I lost I would never function again. You saw a different side of me all through growing up and always convinced me to keep following this crazy dream of mine.’” Clint has tears in his eyes as he looks over at his Best Friend. “‘You keep me going on my darkest days, and make sure I see the light, and focus on the end goal. If I ever make it in the music industry, it will be because of your guidance, because of everything you have done for me. I love you and I hope you find someone who does the same things for you. Someone to let you have fun and challenge you.’ I remember going through school, and everyone always assumed the two of us were dating.” Nat said closing the book.

“These words probably explain exactly why, but,” And Surprising everyone, but especially Clint, Nat gets a few tears in her eyes. “You probably don’t know this Clint, but, I read this a lot. I read it on days when you are annoying me endlessly, on days when I have to sit on the phone with your record company for hours arguing for something for you, on days when I so badly want to knock your head against a wall. But, I also read it on days when our dream is coming true. I read it on the day of your first album release, and the day of your first big concert, and the day of your first TV interview. All of these milestones that we have gone through together. I know you all think of me as the unwavering one in this family, the one who doesn’t break, who is constant and strong. And most of the time I am, I’m the one who is good at keeping you all in line, It’s a talent. But, for me, I would’ve never been able to do it without this kind, amazing, humble man. He is family to me in a way that I have never known.” Nat pauses taking a deep breath. “So, Clint, I hope hearing your own words, you see what I have always seen with you and Pietro. You have found someone that fits the description you laid onto me at 18, but someone who also fills so much more in your life. And if even one thing I did for you, let you get to this point in your life, I’m so glad that I did it. Thank you for taking me on this incredible journey with you. I wish you two the best!” Nat says raising her glass and taking a sip. Clint gets up from his seat, tears in his eyes as he quickly walks over and pulls Natasha into a hug, kissing her cheek. 

Wanda waits a moment for things to calm down before she takes her own place with the microphone. She is holding a small envelope in her hands. She looks over at Pietro with a smile as Natasha hands her the microphone, Clint coming back to take his seat next to Pietro, gripping their hands together. 

“Hello, I am Wanda, Pietro’s twin sister. And as most of you probably don’t know. For awhile, Pietro and I were each other’s only family. When we were 14, our mother, was diagnosed with Stage 4 Lung Cancer. She fought hard, like any Maximoff, but she lost that battle a year later. Losing one parent would’ve been hard enough, but then we also lost our Father in a train accident. I’m not telling you this to make you sad, or to feel pity for the two of us. But, mainly to explain what it is I am holding here in my hands.” Wanda holds up the small envelope, yellowed from age. “My brother doesn’t know that this existed. But, before our mother died she wrote us each a letter. For mine, I was instructed open it when I had my first big audition. Pietro’s though, I remember our mother pushing it into my hand, and telling me “Open this at his wedding, my child who has such love for the world.” Pietro looks up at Wanda with tears in his eyes, gripping Clints hand harder as Clint moves his arm around Pietro’s shoulders. Wanda slowly opens the letter,

“‘ My dear Pietro, my sweet Dushenka, today is the happiest day of your life. Your wedding. I’m sure whichever man has captured my sweet baby’s heart, is worthy enough to deserve you, as you would never take any less. While I’m sure you’re confused why Wanda was told of these letters, unlike you, I will just say that you feel things so deeply my dear. I knew that if I handed you something from me, you would open it the first time you missed me, even a little.” Wanda paused looking up at Pietro as she spoke “ I wanted this letter to be a way to remind you that no matter how hard the obstacle you face may seem, as long as you trust in those you love, you will never face it alone. You were always so much like your father. So headstrong and passionate. I knew from the moment you picked up your violin, you would never want to put it down. Knowing you my son, I’m sure you have found someone who is just as stubborn as you. But I hope that you’ve found someone who encourages you to smile, and take a deep breath to watch the world around you. You were always so energetic, moving at a speed that I could never match. But, the amount of time I got to spend with you, my ray of sun, was some of the best moments in my life. I hope you continue to shine onto those around you, and cherish the one whom you’ve decided to spend your life with as much as you cherish your precious violin. Know that your father and I are so proud of you, and don’t be afraid to live your life. I love you, and know I’m watching over you. Maman.” Pietro and Wanda are both crying as she finishes the letter. 

“Clint, I know that my parents would’ve loved you. They would’ve loved how you pull my brother out of the bubble where he lives his life. You have shown him a side of his life that he had never experienced before. And while our parents are not here to see the two of you, and how much you love each other. I know that if they were, they would be so happy to see how well the two of you complete one another. Pietro, my dear brother, I love you so dearly. You are the other half of my soul, thank you for being the greatest brother a girl could ever ask for.” Wanda pauses before getting extremely serious. “And Clint, take good care of my brother, or we will have words.” She says before smiling, running over to give the two a hug as the crowd claps. 

Pietro smiles at his sister as they pull back, taking the letter she hands him, and placing it inside his jacket pocket. The all laugh when Bucky stands up to microphone and gets everyone’s attention.

“Alright, emotional time done, how about we let these two love birds have their first dance?” Bucky says smiling as everyone claps. “C’mon guys!”

Clint pulls Pietro out of his chair and towards the dance floor as the beginning chords to “When you fall in love by Andrew Ripp” play over the speakers. Pietro tightens his arms around Clint’s shoulders, Clint’s hands going around Pietro’s waist as they start to glide across the floor. They aren’t very smooth for two people who know music so well, but anyone who watches can see how much they love each other.

_it’s been a long time coming, baby, and I know it’s right_

“I love you so much. “Clint whispers in Pietro’s ear as he hums to the song. 

“I love you too.” Pietro says pulling back to kiss Clint’s lips. 

_When you fall in love, You lose control, You can't hang on and you can't let go, When you find the one, You hold on tight, You weather every storm, Till the sun shine_

Clint spins Pietro out as the song continues, the cameras flashing around them, but all he sees is Pietro, smiling, beautiful. 

_It even rains in the summertime, baby, but I’ll keep you dry_

Pietro presses his nose against Clint’s looking into his eyes as they sway together. 

_You wake up living in a dream, Strong enough to show you’re weak, Flying high with broken wings, when you fall in love_

“Time for the rest of our lives.” Pietro says smiling. 

“Time for forever.” Clint says as he captures Pietro’s lips, dipping him as he kisses him deeply.

_when you fall in love_

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Mike Schimd song called 'To Show you My Love' which is my inspiration for this fic in a way.
> 
> You can find me at sergeantjamesbbarns on tumblr <3


End file.
